Broken Wings
by blueprintLV
Summary: What if Issei is kidnapped before any of the factions can act? What if the kidnappers are a terrorist group that is set out for blood? After getting tortured Issei decides that the only way to survive is to help the terrorists. Later, trough various happenings he finds himself as a Devil of the Gremory peerage. /Serious but but emotionally broken Issei./Lemons in later chapters.
1. Mask I

**3 years ago.**

* * *

Drips of blood fell on the ground. The chair that he was chained to was covered in blood and the ground around him was too. The boys body was covered in scars, cuts, bruises. There was a table near him, with a lot of tools on it. He looked at it, using only one eye, because the other was blocked by dry blood, that had gushed from his brow just a few hours ago. There were 5 empty syringes on it.

''..5 down, huh.'' – The boy chuckled as he got punched square in the jaw. His body convulsed for a second, but then his arms dropped.

''Now, now, Issei-chan, it isn't good to talk when you are not allowed!''- a cute, girly voice spoke to him.-''If you do, I will have to punish you more. ''

Issei spat out blood. – ''Fuck you, you aren't even cute.''

The previously cute tone turned ice cold. – ''Did you just say I'm not cute?''

''..Yeah, you heard me, that fuckin' scar on your neck makes you look like a failed Halloween decoration.''

She snapped her fingers. The giant door behind her opened and two masked, muscular men came in.

''Break his fingers.'' – She said, in the previous cute tone.

The two masked men moved in on both sides of him. He looked at them. One of them smiled.

_He smiled._

_He smiled at my suffering._

''Oy, you fucking monkey in a sky mask.'' – The man stopped after Issei's insult – ''I'll fucking kill you second, right after that cutthroat bitc-AAARRRGHHHHHHHH!''- The word was stopped mid-sentence as Issei's screams of agony echoed in the giant hanger they were in. They had broken all ten of his fingers at the same time.

She knew, that breaking one at a time wasn't going to anything for him anymore.

She walked near him, and touched his face. He tried to move away, but couldn't.

''There there, everything is gonna be alright, Issei-chan!~ Just do what we want, and this will end. We will provide you with everything necessary for you to become the best! So, what do you choose?''

''..Is killing you by ripping out your fucking arms an option?'' – Issei glared at her. –''AND STOP CALLING ME –CHAN YOU FUCKING BITCH!'' – His scream echoed in the hangar, again.

The slender fingers on his cheeks started to feel like raven's claws. – ''I see, Issei-chan, then you leave me no choice.'' – She turned around. – ''Hey boys, bring out the red-headed centipede-chan!''

One of the goons left and came back with a red, long centipede. She stuck her tongue out. She licked her lips in an overly-exaggerated fashion. She was holding it in her arm.

''You know, Issei-chan, this centipede is used to heal bruises. But other than that, this is a pretty weird centipede. It isn't wired to kill or attack, like you, Issei-chan.''- She smiled, cutely.- ''So, if, perhaps, I would put this in your ear, he wouldn't eat your brain from inside, he would just try to get _deeper and deeper._'' Her voice was filled with ecstasy.

She stopped for a while, to perhaps, regain her _composure_. – ''And the other thing, this thing makes noise. You know, from afar, you can't hear it, but if I'd put it by your ear, you could easily hear it. ''

She walked in circles around Issei, who was startled after every step.

Suddenly,she jumped at him. Issei, trying to get out of the way, almost falling over, even though he was chained, with his hands behind his arms.

She held his head with one arm, with her 5 slender, white fingers. Issei was forced to look at the centipede, at the way the bug struggled and squirmed.

He heard the noise it made. It was a slight screeching sound. Like nails on a chalkboard.

She was laughing, harder than any time before. Not even all those times before, as she had tortured others.

Because he was different. He didn't break in the first hours, he didn't break in the first days, he didn't even break in the first week!

''Well then, Issei-chan. Meet the Red Chinese centipede-chan!~'' She had pushed down Issei's head to the side, with her inhuman strength.

''..Please, no, please, don't, PLEASE!''- Issei begged, as he realized that he was screwed. Quite literally.

She answered, in an incredibly cold tone. –''You had your chance, brat.''

She let go of the centipede. It fell straight into his ear. It wiggled for a second, but then disappeared in the ear. Then, she injected him with another syringe.

''It's poison. Not a deadly one, but one, who makes you hallucinate. With nothing to go on, the hallucinations are not that bad.''- she licked her lips once again. –''But with something like that rummaging trough your ears, I'll thoroughly enjoy this, Issei-chan.''

He looked at her, with a cold gaze.

At first, nothing seemingly happened. After a while, there was weeping. After a while more- sobbing, after that, laughter.

How much time has passed? Issei had no idea, but the dragon in his head kept annoying him. He was floating trough lucidness and complete darkness. One of the times, a cutthroat bitch kept looking at him with a lewd face, full with pleasure, the other- a dragon, with a stern expression.

The girl left. Her job was done for today, the poison lasted for up to 72 hours. She wondered, how will the boy look after this.

It was, the first time she had to resort to something this extreme.

* * *

3 days later, as she came back into the room, she heard muttering. Whispers. She looked at Issei. His head was low, he was all sweaty and his hair was a mix of brown and white.

''Ara ara, Issei-chan, talking to yourself?''- She asked, in a cute voice. As she came closer, she heard his whispers.

''_Ah, I should kill her. No, I shouldn't. YES YOU SH-FUCK OFF BOTH OF YOU! You are not allowing me to talk to Ddraig over here. He is NICE TO ME, SO SHUT UP!''_

'Ddraig? That means he was already in contact with the Welsh Dragon.' As she though that, she stepped closer to him. The muttering and whispers stopped all at once. Silence filled the room.

''Ah, cutthroat, Welcome back.'' – He said, in a monotone voice.

''Have you been broken, Issei-chan?''

''I think I have.''

''So, what will you do?''

''..I'll do what you want.''

''You will do what, exactly?''

''I'll join your fucked up group.''

A masochistic smile rose to her face. She licked her fingers and plunged them in Issei's mouth.

''Do you recognize the taste of this?''

''..It tastes like a lewd woman.'' – He answered, once again, in a monotone voice.

''No, this is the taste you will remember for the rest of your days.''

''Yeah, yeah, whatever the fuck, get that centipede out of my brain, it is annoying me.'' – Issei snarled at her.

She plunged her fingers in his ear. Issei didn't even twich. She pulled out the same centipede, together with blood. She threw it on the ground, and looked at it, as the bug tried to crawl away.

She unlocked the chains and Issei awkwardly got up. He stretched. He didn't attack.

''Why aren't you attacking me, Issei-chan?''- She asked, as she tilted her head to the side.

''Truth be told , I want to, but the dragon told me not to.'''

''Why?''- She was slightly interested.

''To quote him – ''The cutthroat bitch is too strong for you to handle, brat.'' ''- He said, in a monotone voice.

She didn't answer.

As they stepped outside the hangar, he met a nice, cold night.

From the shadows walked out many shady characters. They were dressed black and held various grins and weapons. Few of them- women, others- men.

They all gathered in a circle around him and the cutthroat bitch. She spoke.

''Well then, Issei-chan, we must welcome you to the Zero Army.''

''..Zero army?''

''Yes, a terrorist organization in which I lead a squad~'' – She answered, cutely.- My name is Maria.''

''And the squad is?''- Issei asked, while ignoring her name. He took a step forward, slightly limping.

''Ah, right~''- The girl touched her forehead with her fist, in an over-exaggerated, cute way.

** _''Welcome to the suicide squad.''_**

* * *

**Yo, readers, or anyone who didn't click the [x] at the right top as soon as the torture started.**

**Yes, a broken Issei, a human-dragon mercenary from the age of 14. Well, not by his choice of course.**

**Cutthroat bitch is a bit unstable and has weird hobbies, but don't be too harsh on her.**

**For anyone who is wondering, there will be probably be no torture after this, only flashbacks of training and such.**

**Next chapter - a timeskip and Issei doing his job. **

**For anyone wondering- the idea of this came from an IS fanfic I read- Dark Wings by Shadenight123. **

**ps. A bug in your ear isn't fun, trust me. Especially if he can make sounds.**


	2. Mask II

**Three years later, Underworld.**

* * *

Sirzechs had quickly escaped from his work as the Satan and joined his family at dinner.

His parents and his dear sister with her peerage was there. Her peerage had stayed out in another room, not wanting to disturb a family dinner.

''So, have you found anyone new, who is suitable for your peerage?'' – He asked, in a soft tone.

''No, I haven't, brother.'' – she answered – ''But I'm searching.''

Sirzechs nodded while smiling, but that smile was broken as the main hall door was busted open by a servant. Sirchezs quickly stood up.

''What is the meaning of this?'' – He asked, in a slightly loud voice.

''I'm terribly sorry, sir, but there is something you need to know.'' – The butler said, as if in a hurry.

Sirzechs just nodded.

''There is a terrorist group in our territory. I have no idea how, or what happened, but they are here.'' – The kind looking butler turned to Rias. – ''Please, Gremory-sama, leave this place, it is too dangerous.''

As soon as he said that, her peerage ran into the room.

'' Buchou, are you alright?'' – Kiba Yuuto , the knight asked her.

''I am, Yuuto.''- Rias answered, as she gently smiled to her knight. – ''Brother, you know I can fi-''

She didn't get the time to finish the sentence when the whole building shook as if there was an earthquake.

''No Rias.'' – He looked at her queen. – ''Take her somewhere safe.''

''Yes, sir.'''- The queen, Akeno Himejima answered as she helped Kiba, who was dragging Rias away, to move out of the room, to get to safety.

Sirzechs looked at his parents who were not even a slight bit worried. They were still eating, as if nothing was wrong.

His mother looked at him. – ''Aren't you going to go check it out, Sirzechs?''

He nodded. –''Yes,stay safe.''

''We will, don't worry.''

Sirzechs teleported to the roof of the Gremory Mansion, or caste, as it was called by others. What he saw, was a battlefield. There was no doubt about it, they were terrorists.

* * *

Flames, dust, dead guards and servants were everywhere. He couldn't even recognize the backyard anymore. He noticed one boy in particular. He was dressed in black cargo pants with boots, and a dark shirt with body armor on top of it. His hair was short and greyish white. He held tonfa's in both hands as he was fending off the guards.

Well, they didn't even stand a chance. By the looks of it, he was the leader of the group.

As Issei stood on the ground, he didn't even flinch at the guards. They were weak. Too weak. How could these be the guards of the almighty Gremory? The guards held various weapons, but it was to no use. Every weapon was blocked by the Tonfas in his hands.

Suddenly, a large magic attack was sent his way. He was about to dodge, as a young girl with short black hair jumped in and blocked it. It was his squad's magic expert, Fleimel.

She smiled at him, and jumped away.

''You scum, how dare you attack my house?'' – He heard a loud voice that belonged to a girl.

He turned his head and looked at her.

''I, Rias Gremory, will show you what happens to scum like you!''

He spoke into the small microphone that was combined with an earpiece.

''_Ddraig to Suicide squad, I have located the target. Defend me while I apprehend her.''_

''_Ŗoger that, Ddraig.'' – _The squad answered.

He took a few steps forward.

''Answer me, who are you, and what do you want?''- Gremory asked, in a slightly more angrier tone.

''..I am Ddraig. I want you.'' –He answered.

While Gremory girl was still looking at him, bewildered, Issei jumped at her.

Only to be blocked by a knight. They stared down each other. Judging by the stance, the knight was good.

Issei took a breath.

[BOOST]

A red gauntlet appeared on his hand as he jumped at the knight. The knight slashed his sword at him, but was blocked by Issei's tonfa. Only one. He span the tonfa around and pushed it straight in the boys side. The boy stepped a few steps back only to be kicked in the knee.

He was pushed down to one knee. He was knocked in the head with a tonfa.

He fell down, unconscious.

''Yuuto!''- Gremory girl exclaimed. She was worried. Of course she was worried, she wasn't a soldier. She would worry about a fallen soldier in a battle.

He looked at her again. Behind her was a girl that was giving of magic pressure like crazy and a small girl, that had MMA gloves on.

He had read about them in the file. The small girl was Koneko Toujou, the rook. The other was Akeno Himejime, the queen.

He spoke in the microphone._ ''Fleimel, take out the queen, Gilgamesh, take out the rook._

''_Yes, sir.''_- A feminine voice, full of loyalty.

''_Yeah, I'll take care of her, boss.''_ – A slightly arrogant males voice.

As they both stepped to the front, Issei jumped straight at Rias, who was focusing on a magic attack. But she won't make it.

[BOOST]

Rias shot out a strong magic attack that went right by his head and destroyed the surrounding area where the attack hit.

''..Guess that's talent for you'''- Issei muttered to himself. As he was about to grab the Gremory Girl, his hand was pulled and he flew into the nearby wall.

He didn't sense the intent. He didn't hear the attacker. He didn't see the attacker.

_''Sir, are you alright?''_ – He heard Fleimels voice in the earpiece. She was worried.

_''..Fine'_'- he answered, nonchalantly.

He stood up and took a look at the attacker.

It was a man in gold and red armor. He had long, red hair, and his blue eyes held killing intent.

'''..Ah, Sirzechs Lucifer himself. Who would have known.'' – Issei said, in a soft tone.

The whole battleground went silent. No one attacked. He looked at his team with the corner of his eye. Fleimel had defeated the Queen, Gilgamesh was done with the rook.

''_Fall back, squad.''_- He said, calmly.

''_Sir, what do you mean?''_- A distressed voice.

''_I said, fall back. I will join you later.'' _

''_Sir, you have to fall back with us. This wasn't in the file. He shouldn't be here. I'm not leaving without you .'' _–Fleimel said, she was stressed, he could hear it.

''_Fall back and regroup, THAT'S AN ORDER!''_- He snapped at them.

''..''- Silence.

Every single one from his squad brought their right hand to their chest. They stood like that for a moment and then they fell back.

Siczechs looked at Rias and her peerage. The 3 pieces were knocked out cold and Rias was standing behind him.

He exhaled. ''I told you, Rias.'' – He was disappointed. ''Grayfia!''

A teleport magic circle appeared on the ground. A silver haired maid appeared. She was surprised, but didn't drop her composure.

''Please take Rias and her peerage somewhere it is safe. ''

''Yes, sir.''- She bowed, and gathered the children. She teleported away with them.

He looked at the boy.

''I guess we should start, shouldn't we?'' –Sirzechs said.

''Yes, we should. But first, I guess we should introduce ourselves. Well, at least my teacher taught me to do it before duels.''

'''We should, then, yes.'' – He nodded. ''I am Sirzechs Lucifer, the Satan.''

''I am Issei Hyoudo.'' – He said, after muttering something just barely hearable.

But Sirzechs heard it.

''_Balance Break''_

''I am the Red Dragon Emperor.'' –He calmly said, watching as Sirzechs eyes widened.

[WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER]

As a whirpool of magical energy was created, Issei was covered in an armor as he lounged at the Satan. Satan brought out his wings and flew in the air. He created unlimited magic circles and shout magic at him. He was quick to dodge and even if it did struck him – It didn't hurt.

[JET]

Issei jumped in the air, using his thrusters. He lounged at Sirzechs.

Understanding what was about to happen, he tried to dodge. But that failed.

[BOOST BOOST BOOST]

Issei span middair and crashed feet first into him. They both fell to the ground. As Sirzechs got up he was assaulted by punches and kicks. He parried the attacks.

[BOOST]

Sirzechs dodged and wall behind him was blown away. They both stopped.

''Alright, enough games.'' – As Sirchezs started to conjure a red sphere in his hand the Red Dragon Emperor took a sideways step and almost fell over. He put one of his gauntlet covered arms on his side. He wobbled a bit more and then threw up blood.

[BURST]

'''Well, I guess thats that.'''- As he said that, the armor shattered. Under it, was Issei, covered in blood, his clothes ripped. He fell face first on the ground.

Sirzechs walked over to the boy. He touched his neck. He was still alive.

He turned around, as he felt the presence of someone. It was a tall, muscular man with gold color bangs. He widened his eyes.

''Yo.'' – He waved his hand. – ''Chill that killing intent, I came here after I heard the Zero army striked here.''

''I see. So these guys were the Zero army.'' –he said, nonchalantly.

''They were, but just a small portion- The Suicide squad.'' – Azazel grinned. ''Alright, I'll cut right to the chase, I want to talk with the Red Dragon Emperor.''

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes. ''So, you knew he was the Red Dragon Emperor?''

He waved his hand, in denial. –''No, not really. Just that I had this kid in my sights about 3 years ago, but he disappeared one day. He had a sacred gear in him, I just didn't know what kind. '' Azazel chuckled dryly. ''And now he shows up, guns blazing.''

''I see. Well then, I can make that happen.''

**3 years ago.**

He was sitting in a simple room. Like one of those in an army movie. At first he just thought that the ''Army'' part of Zero Army was just a saying, but it didn't seem that way anymore. His fingers had been the first thing that was healed by someone he didn't recognize, so he could move them again.

For the past 2 weeks he had been training, but now, he had received orders to wait for someone.

The door opened and a women with a stern look in her red eyes walked in. Her hair was waist long, red and she was dressed in military cargo pants with army boots and a very tight fitting black tanktop. It ended slightly above her belly button. The tanktop showed off her ample breasts even more. She was about 10 centimeters taller that him.

Issei stood up as she went over to him.

She stopped in front of him and looked at him from the feet to above. He was wearing the same cargo pants and the boots as her, only he had put on a dark brown hoodie.

''Alright, take off your hoodie.''

He didn't speak, he just did. She looked at his scars, and touched him with her slender fingers. Even though it had only been two weeks, his muscle mass was noticeably increased.

''Yeah, you will do.'' – She said, with a smile on her face.

He nodded.

''Don't even bother putting the hoodie on, come with me.''

As they walked down the corridor, many looked back at them.

''..Are you a celebrity here?'' – Issei asked.

The women stopped for a second, but then continued to walk.

''I'm not. Just that you will be the first to become my disciple.''

She opened a door to her side. As Issei stepped inside, he noticed the weapons all over the walls. It was a room that served for only one purpose – to train.

She took Issei's hand.

''I am Margit. I am an expert in weapons and I know everything about them. I will teach you everything I know.''

She gently shook his hand.

''I'm Ddraig. Please take care of me.'' – He shook back.

''No, no not the name you chose, your real one.''

She was still holding his hand. It was starting to get hot.

''..Issei Hyoudou.''

''A nice name. I like it.''- She smiled. – Don't worry, I'm not as crazy as the others, so relax a bit.''

A smile rose to Issei's face. Had he found a small bit of sunshine in this hell?

''So, lesson number one and two. ''- the smile disappeared. –''Never let your guard down and never trust anyone.''

He was thrown in the air. His wrist had snapped with a loud crunching noise.

''Lesson number three. The body is a weapon. Your body is a weapon to use against enemies, and your enemies body is a weapon that can be used against them.''

Issei got up. He used his other hand to crush his wrist back into place. Margit looked at him, surprised.

''Please continue.''- He said. A pleased smile rose to her face.

**Present.**

* * *

Issei grumbled as he opened his eyes. His chest hurt and he coughed up some blood. He tried to move his hands, but they were tied to his back.

''..This haven't happened to me in a while.'' – he said while chuckling.

He looked at the men in front of him. One was Sirzechs, other Azazel.

''Welcome back kid.'' –he said in a cheerful tone. –''Want to tell us your story?''

''It's long.''

''Then give us the short version.''

''Fine. I was kidnapped at the age of 14 by a terrorist group called the Zero Army. They tortured me and after I broke they taught me everything I know. I became the leader of Suicide Squad after the last one disappeared.''

''..How old are you now?''

''17.''

''Do you want your old life back, kid?'

''I do. But there is something I want more.''

Azazel looked at him, surprised. ''And that is?''

''The head of Maria.''

Azazel started to laugh.

''What is going on, Azazel?'' – Sirzechs asked.

''Maria is the last known leader of the Suicide Squad.''

''I see. Well then, we flushed out any drugs in your system. I can give you freedom back to you.''

''..There has to a be catch.''

''Smart.'' – Sirzechs smirked – ''You will become my sisters pawn.''

''..A devil , huh.''- A smirk rose to Issei's face. –''Fine.''

Issei had agreed pretty fast. Too fast, if truth be told. Sirzechs caught on it.

''Didn't you agree too fast?'' – He implored

''..Do you know what is needed to use the Welsh Dragon?''- He asked, in a monotone voice.

''..''- Sirzechs didn't answer.

''Talent, magic reserves, a strong body.''- Azazel answered in his stead.

''I was born of two normal humans with no ancestors that are heroes. ''- He laughed a bit. – ''I found out the fact that I have zero magic reserves pretty fast. Talent – I have none. I can take pain. That is it.''

''So basically, you are too weak for Ddraig?''

''I am. Humans are weak.''

''For a human to admit that, isn't that hard?''

Issei chuckled. – ''They beat that into me. Literally.''

Sirzechs walked over to Issei and unchained him. He got up in an awkward fashion and stretched.

He took a look at himself. He was still wearing the cargo pants and boots, the armor was gone and only thing on his chest was a black tanktop.

Sirzechs stood right in front of him. He outstretched his arm.

''I will find the Maria you speak off, and you will become the pawn of my sister – Rias Gremory.''

He took his hand, and shook it. –''Deal.''

As they stood there, they both noticed that the governor of fallen Angels was nowhere to be seen.

Without saying a word Sirzechs teleported with Issei.

For Issei, the place where they arrived was unfamiliar. It was the old school building, the home of the Occult Research club.

As they opened the door, they heard a worried voice. It was Rias Gremory.

''Brother, is that you? Are you alrig-'' – Her voice was cut off when she saw the man, Ddraig, as he had called himself, standing right beside him.

Yuuto in a mili-second had drawn his sword went straight for his neck.

Issei's eyes narrowed as he took a step forward.

A loud clang and sparks flew as the knight tried to take Issei's life. Issei was holding a combat knife, blocking the sword. His arm was shaking, but nonetheless, he was blocking.

''Stand down, Yuuto.''- Sirzechs said. Yuuto withdrew his slow, but kept glaring at him.

''..Where was the knife?''- He asked in an angry tone.

''..In my boot.''- Issei answered, monotone.

''What is the meaning of this, brother?'' – Rias was confused and even scared.

Sirzechs just looked at him. He noded. He took a few steps forward. He put on a smile that faker than a street magicians magic trick.

''I am Issei Hyoudou. I attacked you because I was under orders from a terrorist group and I was drugged. '''- He bowed. –''I am sorry.'''

''..I see'' – Rias couldn't speak properly.

''So, as you see, he felt really bad, so he decided to help you out. You need a pawn, right?''

''I do, but you mean him?''- Rias sounded angry. ''He killed many of our men. He attacked me, and even you ,didn't he?''

Sirzechs raised his hand. ''Rias, he was drugged and forced to kill by terrorists. He has no blame for this. Plus he is strong. Very strong. ''

''..What is he, anyways? I can't recognize his scent.'' – The rook, Koneko, spoke.

Sirzechs smiled. ''A human.''

''What?'''- Rias exclaimed.

''Well, a human with a sacred gear, but still, a human.''

''..I see. I accept it, then.''

Issei was laying on the floor, in a magic circle. As Rias was about to put a piece of pawn on him, Sirzechs stopped her.

''All of them.''

''Huh? All?''- Rias was surprised.

''All 8.''- he answered.

Rias put all of the pieces on him. She said the chant, and the pieces were absorbed.

''..Amazing.''- she muttered.

After a few seconds the boy opened his eyes.

''How do you feel?''- Rias asked.

''..Strong.'' – He said, as he flexed his arm.

He walked up to the window. As he looked out of it, he felt the power in him. He was a lot more stronger.

''It's evening now, so soon you will feel you full power.'' – Akeno, the queen said, but it didn't feel like he was listening.

Issei turned around and his mask had almost started to slip.

''Is this, Kuoh accademy?''- He asked.

''..Yes, it is.''

''..I see.''-_He smiled._

''Thank you, Sirzechs.''

''What do you mean?''- Sirzechs raised an eyebrow.

''This is my hometown.''

Issei was a weird one. He looked emotionless back when fighting, but now he was smiling. Who would have known that his hometown was here? As other, similar thoughts raced trough her head, Sirzechs and him were whispering to each other.

''..So yes, try to hide your power as much as you can.'''

''Yes, sir.''

Sirzechs nodded. He said goodbye and left.

As soon as he did, Kiba pulled out his sword and put it to Issei's neck.

''I don't trust you. You make even a one wrong move, and I'll decapitate you.''- He said that, while glaring.

'You are welcome to try.''- Issei responded, smiling.

''Alright , alright, put away that sword Yuuto.'' – Rias tried to defuse the situation. –''Issei, do you have anywhere to stay?''

''I do.''

''I see. Then go and rest. You look tired. I'll enroll you into school. You grades won't matter.''

''..You can do that?''

''I am Rias Gremory, I can do anything.'''- She smirked.

* * *

Issei had ''taken'' a hoodie from a nearby shop, and was walking down the streets of his hometown. It had only been 3 years, but it seemed like centuries ago for him.

He used a few tricks taught to him by Margit to be sure no one was following him and he found himself in a dark neighborhood. He jumped a few fences and went into an abandoned cinema.

His steps echoed as he was going trough the long hallway. And the end of it, was doors and two goons guarding it.

As he came closer, they glared at him.

''The begging is always at the end.'' – he said.

The goons stepped away from the door. As he came into the dark room, the shadows all got quiet. In the middle, was a giant couch, and on it sat two women. One of them was cleaning her gun, the other, reading a novel. The second looked up at him. She had straw yellow, messy hair and a cute dress. As she lowered the novel, a scar on her neck was revealed.

''Ara, ara, Issei-chan, already done?'' _– She asked, cutely.-'' _How did it go?''

''Yeah. I am now a devil of Gremory. It went just as you planned. They took the bait, hook and sinker. Now we just need time, Maria.''

12 solders stood in a line at his side. 12 soldiers of his squad. 2 were missing. He turned to his squad.

''We shall honor the lost ones in battle, be it a victory, or be it a loss!''

''Yes, sir!''

''LOUDER!''

''YES SIR!''

* * *

**Yo. It's a very sleepy Blueprints.**

**Did you enjoy the twist?**

**Anyways, leave a rating if you want to know something.**


	3. Mask III

Issei was standing on his home doorstep. Well, it had been his home. 3 years ago, when he walked out, unwillingly the term ''home'' for this house had become false. His home had been the Zero Army headquarters for the past 3 years.

At first, while he was still not fully lucid, he just did what he was told there. As time passed, the memories, everything started slowly come back. All that he sealed to survive the torture and to not go completely mad, had returned to him. Not all at once, but slowly. And at the end, he understood, that the only thing that had not changed was his name.

''Issei Hyoudou''. And even then, he wasn't called Issei there. He was just ''Ddraig.'' The name he choose. The name he held proudly.

Even his appearance had changed. His body had changed to what people would call ''athletic''. It was covered in scars. His hair, that had been brown, now was blond. Maybe, a better description was white. It was short and spiky. He was tanned. It had come from his first battlefield.

Back before, when he couldn't even use his power, only hear the voice of the Red dragon. He was left there, behind enemy lines, with a rifle and a knife. No food, no water, no backup, with only sand around him.

He killed and moved forward. Killing came easily for him. The soldiers there stood no chance. For a bit he considered the thought of ''talent'', but he just laughed at himself. Margit, his first teacher, had taught him everything he knew. The weapons themselves, how to fire them, how to repair them and how to actually use them to kill.

When he came back, soaked in blood and sand, smelling like iron and gunpowder, he was congratulated. Called an ''One Man Army''.

[Enough reminiscing, partner.]

''Yeah.''

[Remember, you were a lazy teenager with a sex drive of hundred men. Become him once again.]

He knocked on the door. A moment later, the door opened. It was his mother. Her eyes widened, in shock. Her mouth wide, tears started running down her face.

His mask cracked and a tear went down his cheek. Hearing the commotion, his father came to the door.

''..No way..they told us you were dead..Issei?''- He was bewildered.

Both parents hugged the once lost son.

''Welcome back, son.'' – His father spoke

''..I'm home.''

After talking for a while his parents had let him to his room. It was easy for him to manipulate them to not ask too many questions, actually. All he had to say was ''I'm sorry, but what I went trough was traumatic, so I don't think I'm ready talk about it yet.'' With a sad look in his eyes.

His room had not changed at all. The bed was still there, the small tv, the shelves and the ''waifu'' clock that played different girl archetype voices.

The wardrobe was empty. He knew that he had to go buy some clothes. When he went downstairs.

He was now the ''Issei Hyoudou'' from 3 years ago.

''Mom, can you give me money for clothing?'' – He said, while smiling.

His mom smiled back at him. She went to get her wallet. When she came back, she gave him money.

''There you go.''

Issei counted it. –''This is a lot money, are you sure?''

She smiled.-''Of course I'm sure. My son comes back from god knows where and has no clothes. Do you think I'm gonna let you walk around as if you were homeless?''

''You wouldn't. Thank you!'' – He said, as he walked out of the house.

''Honey''- Issei's father spoke. –''You know, at first I was really worried. His appearance has changed, so I thought he would be too. But it doesn't seem that way.''

Issei's mother smiled. – ''Yes, although It would be better if his perverted tendencies had disappeared. ''

Issei had bought a lot fitting clothes with simple colors – gray, black, dark blue. Nothing flashy, nothing with eye-catching designs. If you had to blend in there was nothing better to wear than that. Another thing that was taught to him by Margit. He had bought two big sports bags to hold the items. Both of them were only half filled.

He had a reason for that. He was being followed. He could get rid of her, but that would rise suspicion – and that couldn't happen. He waited for a crowd and blended in. As he went trough it, he stopped by the ladder and climbed to the rooftop of the building.

* * *

The one following was Koneko. The one who wanted to follow Issei was her. She didn't trust him one bit. He was bad news. Even though she didn't use her Nekomata power she could _smell _the evil in him.

At first everything seemed fine. He bought clothes, he smiled and said ''Thank you'' to the cashiers. It was then when her suspicion rose when he bought those two bags. And then it was that she lost him. He blended in the crowd like a ghost.

She noticed him on the top of ladders to the building next to the shops. She didn't run, but she was in a hurry. When she climbed the ladders, she masked her presence.

She peaked over the edge and saw Issei holding the two bags as previously. Near him stood a girl, in a cute, frilly dress. Her hair was long and black. She held a similar bag as Issei.

She concentrated and listened to their conversation.

''[..]well, it was nice talking to someone as cute as you! Lets meet here again.''

The girl blushed and waved to him.

Issei started to come back. Koneko jumped down and hid. She followed him back home. Nothing had happened.

She teleported back to the Old School building. Rias, her master was sitting at the table, reading. She looked up at Koneko.

''Well?''- She implored.

''..Nothing. He bought clothes and talked to a girl in a frilly dress.'' – She looked at her feet. – ''Completely normal. As you said.''

Rias exhaled and smiled. – ''See, I told you, if my brother told it's safe, then it is safe.''

''..Yes, Buchou.''

* * *

Issei sat in his room, smirking. The follower had probably reported back to Rias by now and told how ''nothing had happened''.

The girl was Fleimel in disguise. She really didn't want to wear a frilly dress, but he made her do it. She did indeed look cute in it. It was pleasurable too look at her in it.

Issei opened one of the bags. It held firearms – an M416 assault rife, a MK23 pistol, a knife, tonfas and ammo. Special, exorcist ammo got off black market, his battle clothes and cash. A lot of cash.

He picked up the tonfas and started spinning them. He was still on top of the game.

The whole shopping part was a decoy to change bags. Of course, if Rias didn't have anyone following him, it would have been a lot easier, but he was ready for anything.

That was a lesson that had been taught to him by Margit very early in the training.

To be ready for anything. To expect the unexpected. To never loose your composure. He put the tonfas on his desk.

He sat down on his bed and closed his eyes, reminiscing.

''_No matter what, you never loose your composure. If your squad gets wiped out, if you weapon breaks, if everything you believe is crashed and burned into ground, you never do it. It shows weakness. If your enemy sees your weakness, he will strike.'' – She had grinned. The grin seemed strangely arousing for Issei.-''But what if the weakness is faked? Your enemy will think you are weaker, he will look down on you. You have a chance to do strike.''_

''_Then what, do I fake it every time or I don't loose it? You are making no sense whatsoever.'' – He had been angry at her._

''_It is your choice. Perhaps, for others using a tactic like that may seem unfair or simply cheap. But,-''_

''_On a battlefield, there is no cheap tactics. You do what you need to win. Nothing more, nothing less.''- He finished the sentence._

_Margit smiled – 'Exactly.''_

* * *

Issei had went for a morning jog around the neighborhood. It had mostly not changed. It was early morning, 6 am.

He enjoyed jogging. It allowed him to not think. He just concentrated on breathing and looked at the scenery.

As he came back into house about an hour later, his father, who was eating, looked at him with wide eyes.

''..You were.. actually morning jogging?'' – he was seriously surprised.

''..Yeah.''- He chuckled- ''Do think I got this body by sleeping around?'''

He lifted his eyebrows looking at him.

''Now that you mention it, you do look wider. Although with that hoody, I can't really see anything.''- He put down the dish he was holding. –''Why did you train, anyways?''

Issei looked him straight in the eyes and smiled.

''I had to catch up to a lot people, so I trained. The stronger you were, the easier it was.''

His father looked at him with quite sad eyes.

''..I have no idea what you went trough, but judging by the scar on your eyebrow, it wasn't anything fun. But you have to know, you are back home now. You can relax and when you feel ready – you are free to tell us everything.''

Issei smiled sadly. –''You have no idea how much that means to me.''

His father got up and ruffled his hair.

''What the hell happened to your hair anyway? It feels like you became a delinquent!'' –he chuckled.

'''Oh, that. We made a bet, and I lost, so I had to color it.''

''..I see. I'll make you breakfast.'' – He went to the refrigerator.

As he made Issei breakfast they talked about what to happened to his family, and as Issei ate, he asked what happened around his neighborhood.

* * *

He stood in the shower, letting water run down his hair.

Why was it white? Simple_. It grew white. _After Maria's torture the hair had become a dirty mix of white and brown, so he decided to cut it, so it can regrow back to normal. But that failed. It regrew pure white.

He touched his chest. It was covered in scars. Just under the right collar bone there was a tattoe of a rough zero. It wasn't created with ink. It was carved into him. The cuts, the bullet wounds, the scrapes and burns were scattered all over his body- but mostly could be covered with clothes.

''..Judging by the scar on my eyebrow, huh.'' –He let out a small chuckle.

[You shouldn't allow your parents to see the scars, partner.]

''I know that Ddraig. They won't know. If I can help it - they won't know anything.''

* * *

Issei opened the door of the old school building. He walked in the main room where the Gremory Base was.

''Ara, Issei. Welcome back.''- Rias smiled.

''..Hello.'' – the small girl with white hair said in monotone tone. He could see it in her eyes – she had gone trough something bad.

He went over to her. He scratched his head.

''Umm, I didn't get your name.'' –he said while chuckling.

''..Koneko.''

''You don't seem too fond of me.''

She nodded.

''Ouch. Any way I could turn that around?''

''..snacks.''

''You want snacks?'''

''..I do.''

Issei chuckled. – ''I'll see what I can do.''

Rias on looked their interaction with a smile. She didn't know what to expect from a terrorist, a leader of a squad to be precise. He was smiling now. Completely different then when they fought. That probably meant that he really was forced to attack.

A beautiful girl with black hair and a voluptuous body walked in.

''Ara ara, welcome back Issei.'' – She spoke.

She understood when I looked at her, not responding.

''Ah, right, I am Akeno Himejima, the queen of Rias Gremory.''

''I see. Nice to meet you.'' – Issei answered politely.

They exchanged small talk.

''Ah right, Issei, your uniform is right here.'' – Rias walked over to him with a uniform in her hands. Issei took it in his hands.

''I'll use different a different room to change.''

''If you wish. Your classes start soon. I enrolled you as a second year. The classroom is 2-1.''

''...I see. Thank you.'' – He smiled at her.

Of course he knew the names of the peerage, but he faked not knowing them. It helped for the enemy to see them as unorganized and uninformed.

When was the last time he actually sat in a classroom? The learning that he went trough the last 3 years was dangerous to say the least. Broken bones and scars were usually what he got after lessons. Now he was standing in front of the class, as the teacher talked.

''Class, this is Issei Hyoudo. He will be our classmate from now on, so treat him nice.''

Issei on looked and listened to the class. They whispered.

''_I heard he died.''_

''_Yeah, I heard he went missing for 3 years.''_

''_But look at the way he is at the scar and his body build, doesn't he kinda look like a soldier?''_

''Now, now class, calm down. Do you have anything to say to introduce yourself?''

He narrowed his eyes. The class fell silent.

''I am Hyoudo Issei. I am an ex-soldier, currently a mercenary and a hit-men, if you have enough money.''

The class went wild.

He started laughing. – ''Just kidding, haha. I'm just an average high school student that likes to sleep, listen to music and read. Please take care of me.'' – He bowed while smiling. He found himself a seat at the back of the class.

The books were already there. Probably the doing of Rias.

An introduction like that worked. He spend half the day fending off new people and making useless small-talk. Whenever someone who knew about his disappearance appeared, he just dodged the question. Like that, rumors spread.

It was the end of the day and Issei felt someone follow him. The hallways were pretty empty. He waited for a good opportunity to present itself.

And it did, when he turned at the corner of the hallway and it was empty in front of him. He waited for the girl following him to turn at the corner. He caught her by the throat and rammed her against the wall. She didn't even get enough time to react.

She looked at him in horror as she saw Issei's eyes. They were narrow and dark, it seemed like he had walked trough hell and back.

''You obviously aren't a human, so do tell me, who are you?'''

''I-I am Raynare, a f-fallen angel.'' -She was frightened out of her mind.

Issei smiled, amused.

''And why are you following me?''

He loosened the grip on her.

''I was ordered to by-''

Her voice was cut off as he completely released her when he heard someone coming. A boy about Issei's height with blond hair and gray eyes came around the corner

''I am Saji Genshirou from the student council. Sexual relationships are forbidden in school grounds.''

They stood there in silence for a while.

''What the fuck is wrong with you?'' – Issei asked in a cold tone, bewildered

''What else could have you done with a beautiful girl like that at the end of a empty hallway?''

He looked behind him. The girl had ran away.

Fucking hell.

As he was walking away Saji tried to stop him by grabbing him by the shoulder. He was flung in air with a crunching noise. He fell down face first and was knocked out. It didn't matter who he was, he needed to contact Suicide Squad.

He ran along the rooftops to get home faster. He jumped in using the window without making a sound. Stealth was useful on a battlefield so he had done some training. He took a look at the bag and took out of it a small necklace of a wolf tooth. He went out of the window and got up to higher place on a random buildings rooftop.

He hit the tooth against ground two times. The sound resonated and a minute or two later a girl with short black hair and cute facial features appeared. It was Fleimel. She put her right arm on her chest.

''Sir.''

''Find out everything about a Fallen Angel by the name of Raynare.''

''Everything, sir?'' – She was surprised, but Issei didn't care.

''Everything.''

''Yes, sir. Anything else?'' – She asked, as usually, loyal to the bone.

''Tell Maria to not move around outside too much until we find out who is this fallen angel bitch and who is she working for.''

''With pleasure, sir.''' – Fleimel spoke as she flashed a seductive smile.

Like that, she disappeared with the wind.

* * *

**2 months after torture.**

Margit was sitting on top of him as he was doing push-ups. Her soft buttocks were motivating Issei to push even harder.

''The next weapon I'm teaching you is the tonfas.'' – She spoke –''The tonfas are a perfect weapon in close range. They are easily mastered for those with less time. They aren't long so you can fight in close quarters, unlike with swords. You can block most weapons and you can use them in various ways. You can easily knock out someone if the mission isn't to kill a target.''

''Is it your preferred weapon?''- Issei asked while he was breathing raggedly.

''It is, yes.''- She answered courtly.

''How did it became your preferred weapon?''

''..Are you flirting with me?''

''..Maybe?''

''..100 more push-ups.''

* * *

**Yo, it's me, Blueprints.**

**Few things I need to specify. I read some things and understood that the whole ''perverted trio'' thing happened when he enrolled at the academy, first year. So I didn't feel the need to bash those brothers in perverseness, when it didn't happen in my DxD universe.  
**

**Issei is usually composed, but as you can see, it can easily be broken by certain things. Example nr.1- touching him when he is angry.**

**It seems like you guys like the whole ''double-agent'' thing. **

**There was a question about him, about Issei. Is he evil? Is he good?**

**Who knows? *whispers innocently.***

**See ya next time, and leave a review if you like it. I appreciate it.**

**Margit fluff incoming.**

**/For everyone, if anyone, reading Ouroboros, a new chapter is incoming. Possibly- tommorow.**


	4. Mask IV

Issei was standing in the Gremory peerage headquarters. In front of him stood a girl with a bobcat haircut and glasses. On her right side was another girl with black hair and glasses. To her left – Saji Genshirou. His wrist was wrapped in bandages.

''I am Sona Sitri, a devil. This,''- she moved her hand to her right'' – is my queen, Tsubaki Shinra. And him, '' she moved her hand to the left. – ''My pawn. I believe you know him, isn't that right?''

''I do.'' – he responded, calmly looking at them.

This was a slight setback.

''Issei, why the hell did you do that?''- Rias spoke from her desk, obviously angry with the situation.

''..''- He didn't respond.

''You know, don't think you are some hot shit because you are a devil of Gremory.''- Saji angrily growled at him. –''If that hadn't been a surprise attack, you'd be the one on the ground. Got that?''

The look in his eyes. _The_ _arrogance of people, who knew nothing. _Issei's ear started to hurt.

_He heard a rustling sound in it. _

''..Oh, is that why you ran to your mommy?'' – He responded, coldly.

''What did you say?'' – He shouted at Issei, stepping to the front.- ''I was worth 4 pieces, ya know. I could put your ass down right now!''

''Issei was worth-'' – Rias was silenced by the raise of Issei's hand.

''..What, have nothing to say now?''

''..If you feel so strong, why don't you challenge him to a duel?'' – an emotionless voice came from Koneko, who was sucking on a lollipop, that was given to her by Issei.

''..You know what, yeah. I challenge you to a duel.'' – Saji was on the top of the world.

''..Sona, Issei is strong. I don't think this a good idea.''- Rias spoke.

''Relax, Rias, as a small payback, at least we will see how your new pawn fights. We know nothing about him.''

Of course, no one knew about him. How could she tell Sona about Issei's past?

''It will be a waste of time.''- Issei stated.

''Do it, Issei.''

''..Is that an order?''

Of course, an army approach. How simple. – '''Yes, it is.''

''..Yes, master.''

* * *

They were standing in the gym. It was early morning, so no one came here. Both peerages were onlooking. Kiba was still glaring at him.

Issei stood with his hands in his pockets, while Saji was in a battle stance.

''Arrogant, heh.'' – He chucked, dryly.- ''That is gonna be your downfall.''

Saji jumped at him after saying that. He punched and kicked but nothing landed. The form was bad, the speed was slow and his balance distribution was bad. But well, that was exactly what Issei had expected. He kept spinning around the gym, dodging and ducking everything thrown at him.

With his hands still in pockets, he kicked Saji's legs and he lost his balance, falling on his back.

Saji jumped back up. ''..I guess that approach doesn't work.'' He summoned magic circles behind him. As various magical attacks shot out of them, Issei kicked off and span midair and landed behind him, unscathed.

Saji span around and tried to kick Issei that was closing in fast. His leg got caught and he was thrown into the wall behind him. The wall shattered, while rubble flew everywhere.

Issei exhaled. Not because he was tired, just that they were wasting time.

Suddenly from rubble a black line came and hooked to his left arm.

''Ha,''- Saji with a ripped uniform laughed. –''How is thi-?''- His voice stopped as he noticed Issei's eyes.

[Partner, this line is dangerous. Destroy him.]

Issei yanked his arm in the direction of himself and Saji was flung right at him, head first

Issei got into a battle stance and threw a punch that would end it.

''ISSEI, DON'T!'' – Rias had screamed.

He shifted his balance and the punch went right above Saji's collarbone, tearing the uniform. The wall behind him shattered.

The line released as he fell and rolled a few times.

Sona's peerage was speechless.

He went and helped Saji to get up. He turned to Sona's peerage.

''..I guess we got off at the wrong foot. Let's start again. I am Issei Hyoudo. I am the pawn of Rias Gremory.''

''If you don't mind me asking, how much pieces were you?'' – Sona asked.

''..8 pieces.''

''8? What the hell, what are you?''- Saji exclaimed.

''..Do you have a sacred gear?''- Tsubaki asked.

''I do, It's a twice critical.''- He responded, nonchalantly.

_Lying is easy._

''Then you were holding back when fighting?'' – Sona raised her eyebrows. – ''Impressive.''

''..If he was going serious, your pawn boy would be dead.'' – Koneko responded, as everyone was surprised by the sudden talking of the usually silent girl.

* * *

Later, only Koneko and Issei were sitting in the clubroom. They were eating snacks.

''This is the best, isn't it?'' – Issei was sleeping on the same sofa as her, only difference, his feet were over the edge.

''..It is.''

''So, Koneko, why aren't you in class?'''

''..Why aren't you?''- She answered with a question, unenthusiastic.

''..I didn't feel like it.''

''..same.''

They sit there in silence for a while. The atmosphere wasn't awkward. It simply was. He didn't mind the silence.

''Thank you for standing up for me.''- Issei thanked her, out of the blue like that.

There was silence once again.

''..How did you become so strong?''- She asked, while looking at him with her hazel brown eyes. At that moment, she almost looked like someone he knew. He threw away that idea.

This was a great moment to deepen the relationship, there was no doubt about it. He forced himself to open up to her.

''..I had a great teacher.''

''..So he, made you become this strong?''

Issei chuckled. She raised an eyebrow, confused.

''It was a she, actually. She trained me so strictly that there was nothing left to come home at the days end.'' – He chuckled again.

As he chuckled, Koneko noticed the unusually sad eyes that Issei had. This could only mean one thing.

''..Where..'' – she paused for a while. She was not sure if she wanted to ask him the rest. –''is she now?

''Dead.'' – He responded.

''..I'm sorry.'' – She lowered her head.

''Rise your head, Koneko. '' – he said, as he had gotten up to pat her head. She was surprised, but didn't shake him off. –''There is nothing to be sorry for.''

He smiled gently at her. '''You know, I can see the sad look in you eyes. If you ever want to talk about it, you know where to find me.''

With that, he stopped petting her head and turned around. ''I have to do something, see ya, Koneko. It was nice talking to you.'' - he waved and exited the room.

A single tear flowed down Koneko's cheek.

* * *

Issei was standing in the bathroom, washing his face.

[You alright, partner?]

The dragon in his head asked, sounding worried.

''Don't worry, Ddraig, Just talking about her was harder that I thought.''

He felt a presence next to him. It was Fleimel.

''Sir.''

He was wearing the wolf tooth, allowing his most trusted underling to teleport straight to him. A very useful item from black market.

''What do you have for me?''

''Raynare, a fallen angel working under Azazel. She and 3 more fallen angels were sent out to keep an eye on you. 2 women and a guy wearing a trench coat with a fedora.''

She made a sound that sounded something like a chuckle.

''..Did you just chuckle?''

One of her cheeks turned red.

''I did not.''

''I see.''

Issei saw the look in her eyes. She knew more.

''But, I dug a little deeper. She is staying in an abandoned church. There is an exiled sister on her way there.''

''What is the deal with her?''

''She has a sacred gear called ''Twilight Healing.'' It's a rare sacred gear that can heal almost any injury if in the hands of someone who can use it properly.''

''..Why do you think she is going to Raynare?''

''To be honest, Raynare is weak. She will steal the gear and use it to get higher on the Fallen Angel rankings.''

''..I was thinking the same. We strike at night. Get the team ready.''

''Will you lead the attack, sir?''

''I will. Wear masks. Oh, and Fleimel – thank you.'' – As Issei said that, Fleimel slightly blushed.

''My pleasure, sir.'' – With a smile, she disappeared.

[That one is a keeper, partner.]

''Yeah, I know. But ya now, my dream is different than before.''

[I know partner, I know. If you keep going like this and don't break down, it will become reality. Keep that in mind.]

* * *

Issei was standing on a rooftop near the abandonment church. He was looking at the horizon. He was wearing black army pants, boots and an black overcoat. His face was half hidden by a scarf.

With the wind, he heard a slight flutter. He turned around. There they were. Suicide squad, clad in black, with masks that covered half their faces, all holding assault rifles. Only Gilgamesh had a sword in his hilt. Fleimel held nothing.

''Split into 3 groups and neutralize everyone outside or near the church. Fleimel find the magic users of her team, Gilgamesh – take out the fedora wearing douche.''

''Yes sir.'' - The team dispersed.

It was an all out slaughter. All of the exorcists were getting shot from left and right, not even given the chance to surrender or run away. They were like shadows. Fast, quiet and deadly.

Issei kicked out the door of the church. The church was dusty, and he felt _something_.

Margit always spoke of this feeling. It wasn't like he knew there was someone, but it felt like someone was keeping a sharp knife on the back of his neck. He silently, without making a sound stepped trough the middle of the church. He felt someone behind him. He stopped in his tracks.

From behind his head he heard an annoying voice.

''Heyy, who the fuck are you to step into our sacred place?'''

Issei narrowed his eyes. He needed time. – ''I'm just lost?''

The guy behind him went into a crazy laugh. –''You, lost? You smell like blood and iron from a mile away. Who are you anyways? Some secret mercenary group member that took on missions in Afghanistan? Iraq?''

Issei felt the barrel against the back of his head. It was time to move.

He quickly span around while looking in the eyes of the one attacking. He had the eyes of a crazy person. Wide and bloodshot. His hair was messy and white. He caught the barrel of then gun and put his foot in between the exorcists legs. The exorcist lost his footing and fell to his knee.

Issei pulled the arm to him. He pulled his leg up and slammed it down on the exorcists shoulder.

CRUNCH

''AAUUUWWWHHH,- The exorcist screamed in pain, as his shoulder and probably a few other bones around it had shattered. His arm fell out of Issei's grasp, as he struggled to get away.

As he crawled away from Issei, he just looked at him and slowly followed. The exorcist stopped at a wall. He turned around and looked at Issei from below.

''..You're hair is white, your eyes are cold, you stink of blood. Were you experimented on as well?'' – He said, while he was barely holding his eyes open from the pain.

''No. I was tortured.'' – He responded, without emotion.

''Well, same thing. Would you mind letting me go? This isn't worth what I got payed for it.''

''Sure.''

Issei kicked him in the stomach and he flew trough the wall, shattering it.

He was still alive.

He was made more durable by the experiments. A normal human would have died from the pain.

He looked out the hole he created. It was almost unhearable, but the Suicide Squad were using silenced assault rifles. His team, in pairs killing every single exorcist before they even could act. The team was perfect. They held no weakness.

He inhaled the air. It smelled of a battlefield.

_A nostalgic smell, and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it._

He noticed Gilgamesh, he was holding _someone _by it's foot. He was dragging it across the field.

''Oy, Gilgamesh, come over hear.'' – Issei shouted.

Gilgamesh turned his blonde head to him. He looked and grinned.

With a shout, he threw the body to Issei's feet. He noticed it was the fedora wearing douche. His trench coat held a lot cuts and stabs. Few of his fingers were missing.

Issei raised his eyebrows while looking at it.

''I found out a few things from him, boss.'' – He chuckled –''Miss Raynare was going to kill you. Under orders from the Kokabiel douchebag. He's dumb as a brick, so we will deal with him later.''

''Good thinking, I'd would have just killed him outright on the spot.''

''I try to, boss. What now?'' - He grinned.

''Lets go downstairs.''

As they stepped inside, without making a sound, they noticed the blonde haired girl, crucified. They stood behind a giant beam.

''Oh, would you look at that, Raynare is into BDSM. Can we keep her?'' – Gilgamesh laughed, when he noticed Raynare's outfit.

''You can keep her in a jar when I'm done with her.''

Gilgamesh chuckled. ''We can save the nun if you want.''

''Don't bother. I want that sacred gear.''

They watched as Raynare pulled out the sacred gear, killing the nun.

''Let's go.''

They stopped out from the hiding, Raynare widened her eyes, as she noticed Issei pulling off the scarf that covered half his face.

''You?''- She shouted –''What are you doing here?''

''I came for you, Raynare-chan!'' – he responded, in a cute tone. Maria had rubbed off on him.

''Dohnaseek! Kalawarner! Mittelt!''- She shouted in hopes of getting her underlings to teleport to her.

She noticed that it wasn't working.

''..Ah, right, I killed Dohnaseek!'' – Gilgamesh spoke to her, while grinning.

''I'll kill you!'' –Her cute face had turned rabid in anger.

'TRY IT!''- He shouted back at her, with excitement in his voice and while showing his middle finger to her.

She jumped in the air with her wings and made two light spears in her hands. She threw one to Issei, one to Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh caught it in his hand, stopping it a few centimeters before his face.

Issei tilted his head to his right side, as the spear flew right above his ear.

''Let's play, Raynare!'' – Gilgamesh exclaimed as he lifted his sword over his head and threw it at the her. It cut her arm cleanly off. The arm fell to Issei's feet. He smashed it.

She healed it using the stolen sacred gear. Of course, the arm didn't regrow, but she stopped the bleeding.

''Ha, you dumbass, you have no weapon now!'' – She screamed as she lounged at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh chuckled as he jumped right at Raynare. She created a spear and tried to stab it trough Gilgamesh.

A blade went trough her stomach. The blade wasn't there earlier. Gilgamesh had not been holding another sword. He simply _made_ it.

Raynare stagered backwards, and Issei catched her in his arms from behind. It was almost like a hug, only Issei's arms went around her neck in a chockehold.

Raynare was crying. – ''You don't.. have to do this, Issei!'' – She screamed while wailing, trying to find a way to escape her end.

''..I have to do it. No one can know my secret.''

CRUNCH.

A lifeless body fell to the floor. A moment later, two green glowing rings came out of her body. Issei picked them up in his arm and stepped outside of the church. Bodies filled the battlefield, as his men stood around it, overlooking the perimeter. They still had their masks on, and Issei put on his scarf to cover the lower half of his face.

''Alright men, good job, disperse.''

Like that, they went into their separate ways.

* * *

Issei touched his necklace and teleported to the owner of the other one. She stood on rooftop nearby. Issei went right next to her. He outstretched his arm, holding the sacred gear in it.

Fleimel outstretched her palm and caught what Issei released.

''This is, the ''Twilight Healing, sir?''- She asked, surprised.

''It is. I'm giving it to you.''

''But why, sir? You could use it.''

''I want you to use it.'' – She was still looking at Issei with her eyebrows high. – ''Listen, our team is strong. But imagine if the enemy is someone like Sirzechs. Maybe you, I and Gilgamesh can hold our own, but the others? They can't.''

She closed her palm, as the green light disappeared .She brought her arm close to Issei's head. The ring appeared on her finger and she healed Issei's ear. She gave him a sad smile.

''There. Good girl.'' – Issei ruffled her short, black hair as she blushed.

''The other Fallen Angels are dead, right?''

''Yes, sir.''- She answered, when she regained her composure.

''Good. Go have some fun.'' – He said, as he turned around.

He stopped when his arm was pulled. He turned back to see Fleimel, with a bright red face. She held this amazingly seducing facial expression. He inhaled her scent. It was exhilarating.

''M-maybe.. you can.. come with me? – She said while stuttering.

Issei's eyes widened as he only managed to stutter a single word out.

''C-cute.''

''W-What?..I'm not.'' – She turned her head sideways, still blushing.

''..Some other time, Fleimel. Maybe once this is all is over.''

''But once this is over... You know it will never happen.''

He noticed the sadness in her eyes. He pulled in and kissed her, gently. Her eyes were wide, but she closed them and answered his kiss.

They forgat themselves for a while.

She pulled off. He grinned.

''You are a great kisser, Issei.''

''...Issei?''- Issei widened his eyes, the first time Fleimel had called him like that.

She stuck her tongue out.

''I had to.'' – She grinned, even wider.

''..Whatever, call me how you want, Fleimel. And you are not so bad yourself.''

She chuckled and teleported away.

* * *

This is how it will be for now and ever. For _her_ – everything.

_I WILL BECOME DESTROYER OF WORLDS._

* * *

**Yo, it's me, your friendly neighborhood fanfic writer who can't describe romantic scenes for shit!**

**The underline is there for clever people.**

**EDIT:Oh yeah, I remember, I killed off Asia. I never did like her. You guys actually expected this for a nice, heartwarming story? **

**WELL LET ME BURN YOUR WORLD TO ASHES **

**I have nothing to say, actually. **

**I was quite busy, actually.**

**I read a novel or two, got some inspiration. **

**Anyways, thank you for reading, leave a review if you liked it.**

**See ya in a few days. Or sooner if I feel like it.**


	5. Lust

Before we start, let me warn you - LEMONS! /Not that any of you mind, right?

* * *

**4 months after torture.**

For the past few months, Issei had stopped counting, he felt like he belonged on base. The chatting, other soldiers, the movement, the smell of iron, it all felt familiar to him. He actually had made some friends, that sparred with him in down time.

He had been on a few easy missions, - few escort missions, few weapons deals and yesterday - a kidnapping job.

You'd think that for a 14 year old boy, something like a kidnapping job would have been something terrible, something he couldn't do. Something, that his heart, his soul and his mind would make unforgivable.

But it wasn't so. Issei simply did the job and he did it well.

The target was a girl, not a lot older than him. Some ministers daughter.

His heart was stone and his blood was ice. He didn't hesitate. He didn't even care what happened to her. The girl was probably exchanged for a lot of money. But if not, then who knows where she would end up.

He only realized it last night – he was afraid of himself.

No, not himself, more like, Issei was afraid of someone that wasn't him, yet when he looked in the mirror, his own face looked back at him.

He was becoming something else, something different.

He stood there, looking at his own face in the mirror of his room. He hadn't noticed the presence standing near him. He let out a long sigh.

''..How are you feeling, Issei?'' – Margit asked while moving closer to him.

''..Oh, Margit. Good to see you.'' – He lowered his head.

''Please, don't do that when it's downtime.''

''..Sorry, it has become a habit.''

She narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. Issei got startled.

''Don't dodge my question.''

Margit was getting angry. Her eyes had narrowed.

Issei's face held a rare expression – sadness.

She violently pushed him against the wall. She put her arm on the wall right next to his neck. She was looking from slightly above in his eyes.

They were dull.

Issei, who was pinned against the wall, was looking to his side. If she had to describe him, then she would say he was like a lost child.

The man, who had excelled at everything, at anything she taught him, had been reduced to this?

But, she had seen that look, that mannerism.

''..Are you afraid?''

''..huh?''

''..I was deployed in Afghanistan for a while. There, a lot of people who probably never did imagine shooting a gun or actually killing someone, were brought into the conflict. People usually got this look in their eyes after their first kills. They were afraid of themselves.'' – She brought her head even closer to Issei's. He could feel her breath on his face. It smelled minty.

She closed her eyes for a while, and she opened them, she asked, again. – ''Are you afraid of yourself?''

''..I am. What do you think? Give or take 5 months ago, I was just a middle schooler, I dreamed of creating a harem, I was just another lazy kid. Here I am now, killing and kidnapping children. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT?''

Her eyebrows curved in a sad expression. She looked at Issei with a painful eyes.

''Of course, you have changed. You were tortured, you were dragged in this world by force, and if you could change it, you'd be gone the second you could. But look at it from the other side. You are a weapon. You aren't the weak-willed Issei anymore. You are Ddraig, the strongest child soldier to ever be.''

''What about my parents? I, which is obviously different from others here, love my parents, and they loved me back. They probably think i'm dead.''

Margit didn't speak, she just looked in his eyes from point blank range.

''Nice, I'm here talking about my parents, when I'm killing other people. I have even killed other children.'' – Issei brought his hand to his face, and clawed it down his face. –''WHAT ABOUT THEIR PARENTS?''

Margit widened her eyes in shock.

Issei was breaking down.

''FUCK THEIR PARENTS! You are alive and you are strong. Your parents haven't actually lost their child.''

His eyes widened at Margit's sudden screaming. It was the first time, after all.

''Margit, do you actually think they would still accept me as their son if they would know how fucked up I am?''

She made a ''Che'' sound, clearly pissed.

Issei clutched his stomach in pain as her elbow was smashed against it.

''You dumbass, do you think parents give up their children easily?''

''..'' – Issei couldn't answer.

She pulled Issei closer to herself and hugged him, tightly. At first Issei was confused, but then he just let it happen.

''They don't. And you aren't broken. You aren't becoming someone you are not, you are just changing. Change is good.''

She hugged him even more tightly, and brought her lips to Issei's ear.

''_Whatever happens, you are still my disciple, Issei, remember that. – She whispered it in his ear. _

They stood there, while Issei was forced to inhale her scent. It was exhilarating, to say the least.

Margit let him go. He scratched behind his ear.

''..Thank you, Margit, I needed that.''

She grinned.

''Just don't think I'll do that often, my hugs have to be earned, ya know.''

Issei smiled back at her.

''Can we train?'' – He asked.

''Do you even need to ask?''

* * *

**Present.**

A week had passed since Suicide squad attacked and wiped out the fallen angels in Issei's hometown.

Well, of course no one knew that it was them. There were rumors, but nothing specific. They couldn't pin the blame on them. Plus, people knew that the second leader was missing.

Everything had been the same as usual, only this time when Issei stepped outside to go for his morning jog, he noticed Koneko, standing against the brick wall near his house.

She was wearing spandex bike shorts and a sweater that was slightly too large for her.

He smiled.

''Yo.''

''..I want to train with you.'' – She said, emotionless.

''Sure. If you can keep up though.''

''..I can''- She said, with a slight smirk, or at least that was what Issei thought.

Like that they jogged. Issei had made a track for himself. It went around the whole city, while using a lot of backwood tracks and alleyways.

They stopped about halfway in a forest, in a spot where the ground was pretty solid. The trees there were sparse.

''..Why did we stop?'' – Koneko questioned him.

''You want to train, right? Then lets spar.''

Koneko raised her eyebrows, but didn't refuse. She narrowed her eyes and jumped at Issei.

She threw a straight right. It had power and the form was good. He could see that she had training.

Issei dodged it, but didn't throw any back. He continued to dodge and parry the attacks.

Koneko stopped, when she ran out of breath.

''..How is it?'' – She asked, with slightly furrowed eyebrows, understandably, she was demotivated by not hitting anything.

''Good. Great, actually.'' – He answered, with a smirk.

''..huh?''

''Your form and power is good. You can use the rook piece exceptionally well.''

''Then why can't I hit you?'' – She narrowed her eyes.

''Combos and experience. I was beaten into the ground before I could even react. Day after day, I was beaten, and then I started to notice the pattern. There always was one. That was the real reason of the sparring. After that, I learned patterns and various martial arts.''

''And that is it? You say it's just experience?''

''Yes. You know, Margit used to say ''If you master one martial art, you mastered them all.''

''..Margit?''

Issei widened his eyes, but then chuckled dryly. – ''My teacher. You know, I seem to drop my guard around you. Why is that?''

''..'' – She didn't answer. She couldn't answer.

Issei stepped closer to her and sniffed her neck. The scent felt familiar to him. That cat like scent.

_Why?_

Koneko was still looking at him with wide eyes.

''Koneko, tell me, do you have any siblings?''

She bit her lip and looked downwards. She obviously didn't want to talk about it.

''..I see.'' – He ruffled her hair.

''..I do have one.'' – She spoke, much to Issei's surprise.

Issei stood there, silent.

''An older sister. Her name is Kuroka.''

_SHIRONE. It all made sense now._

Issei brought his hand to his face and suppressed his smile

''Do you want to talk about it?'' – He asked.

''..I want to. But not all at once.''

Issei smiled gently.

''I see. Want to go again?''

She nodded.

Like that, Issei trained Koneko. Much to his surprise, even if Koneko was a natural born senjutsu user, she didn't use it, and she had a lot of talent for martial arts. She was a lot faster than Issei in learning them.

They didn't go to classes at first, but then they changed it to after school training.

Issei trained her, and she helped Issei with the devil jobs. He didn't really feel like doing the jobs, but it was forced on to him.

* * *

**A month later.**

It was the evening and Issei was sitting on the floor, meditating. He felt something in front of him. He opened his eyes. Staring right at him, was a girl dressed in black. She had black hair and black cat ears. She was wearing a kimono and the obi on it was yellow.

She was on all fours, coming closer to him, just like a cat. Her voluptuous body held alluring curves.

Their eyes met. The girl froze. Her expression held a seductive smile. She licked her lips and purred.

''..Kuroka.''

''Issei, nyan.''

''Long time no see. Or maybe, it just felt like that.''

''It hasn't been too long, Issei-nya. _But i've missed you, Issei-nya.''_

She brought her body closer to Issei's, while Issei looked at her. She was giving off scent like crazy. Issei inhaled deeply.

A smile rose to his face. – ''Are you in heat, Kuroka?''

''._.Who knows...nya?'' – She opened her mouth ever so slightly._

She got on top of Issei and brought her soft-feeling thigh between his legs, slowly rubbing them, stopping a millimeter before his crotch.

Issei touched her right cheek with his arm and then placed his thumb on her lips. He _forced _ her to open her mouth. She sucked on his thumb.

Meanwhile, he used his other hand and put it on her back. He ran it along her back slowly.

''_N-nyyaaa~''_ – Kuroka moaned, as her back arched from pleasure.

Her breathing had grew ragged and her face – blushed and red.

Issei took the thumb out of her mouth. A thread of saliva ran along it as he put it in his mouth.

She saw it and narrowed her eyes with a wide grin on her face.

It was lust, she was lusting after Issei.

Kuroka pushed him down on the ground and straddled him.

''_Naughtyyyy...aaahh.. Issei, nyaaaa~''_ – She said, while bringing her face closer to his. Issei pushed his tongue inside her mouth and their tongues locked. Her massive breasts pressed against his chest as they kissed. The kimono was extremely low cut, it felt like magic to him that her breasts don't slip out all the time.

This time, Kuroka had taken the charge as she bit his lower lip. Issei put both of his hands on her lower back and pushed her even closer to himself, feeling her body contact full on. He moved them lower until he touched her ample butt.

He grabbed it and Kuroka let out a small moan as she separated her lips from his. She was even more red and covered in sweat.

''Your kimono is blocking me from doing some more pleasurable things to you, you know.'' – He said, as he pushed his back up and ran his hand down her inner thigh.

''Th—_nyyyaaaa~_ – then open it'' – She moaned mid-sentence when Issei just barely touched her crotch. Even though it was trough the kimono, he still felt that it was sticky.

''..As you command. '' – His arm, even though he was playing cool, was slightly shaking from excitement.

He pulled on the obi and the kimono opened, with her breasts spilling out. He took his time looking at them. They were perfect. He caressed one of them and bit the other. He sucked on it and nibbled the nipple.

''Ahhh.._.. Issei-nyaaaaaa!_'' – She exhaled as she called _his_ name in pleasure.

Kuroka wrapped her arms around Issei's neck and ruffled his hair while nibbling his ear. She pulled of his shirt and it uncovered his scars. But she was the only who never questioned them. And besides, she couldn't now even if she wanted to, she was lost in pleasure.

It made Issei go wild.

He wrapped his arms around her lower back again and flipped around on the floor. It made a lot of noise, but he didn't care. He got them both up , while still holding to her breast.

Then he released her breast and looked her straight in the eyes. As their eyes met, they both understood the expression those eyes held.

_They burned with desire._

Even Issei's breath had grown ragged. Kuroka pushed him against the wall and pinned him there, while Issei just held a silly grin.

They kissed again, only this time Issei initiated it. Kuroka pushed her tongue inside his mouth. The tongues intervened and locked.

One of his arms went down her back and caressed her butt and the other touched her navel. He gently pushed it up in the middle. She squirmed, and chuckled a bit. He guessed that it tickled for her.

Issei's eyes widened when he felt her one her tails wrap around his arm and the other swirled around in air. It was an amazingly soft feeling.

''Why..do..this..happen..when it's..you?'' – He said, just barely able to talk from all the kissing.

''Because.. deep...aaahhh...down...you still... are a pervert-nyaaaa!'' – She spoke, in a ragged voice, still moaning.

''It's..all..your..nnnhhgg...fault, if not...for your...there isn't a man...alive...that wouldn't go crazy...for you body!''

His sentences barely made sense, he was being overtaken by pleasure.

She grinned. – ''But..nyaaa..Issei...you are the only one...who can do..this to...me...nyaa~'' –Her moans had grown louder.

He span her around and pinned her against the wall. He forced her hands above her head and just looked at her.

She was panting and moaning ever so slightly. A string of saliva had dripped from her mouth and down onto her breasts.

She was naked. Somewhere along the way her kimono had fallen off. Her breasts moved with every breath she took. Issei stared at her hips and navel. He stared at her thighs, and she _let him._

Her crotch was moist. She just looked back at Issei who only had his shirt off. She looked at his tense muscle. Her hazel eyes moved to his crotch that was covered with black pants.

There was a bulge, and she _knew._

''_Ahhhhh... Isssei-nyaaa'' – She moaned. – ''I want... more-nyaa~''_

He used his free arm to play with her crotch. She squirmed and her breathing grew sparse as she reddened. He kissed her on her neck, and worked up to the her lips. She let out her tongue from her mouth. Issei didn't hesitate and started sucking on it.

Her eyebrows twitched and both of her tails started to wiggle as if electricity was going trough them.

''_Nnnnyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~''- _She let out a load moan and her legs gave out. Issei's fingers were sticky and the floor was wet.

He held her in his hand, not allowing her to sink to her knees.

''..Oh, did you come Kuroka?'' – He implored her with a wide smile.

She shone her hazel colored eyes to him from below and she touched his chest with her slender fingers.

''_I did-nyaa.'' – She spoke, in a seducing tone._

''_Do you want more?''- He asked still grinning. _

''_I want you, Issei-nyaa.''_

* * *

**5 MONTHS AFTER TORTURE.**

Issei was sitting in a chair in his small room. His shirt was off and he sat with only army pants and boots on. He was bandaging his shoulder. It had been impaled previously in training with Margit.

That women didn't know how to hold back. But well, it was one her charms.

''What a strong looking boy, nyaa~''

He heard a playful voice coming from the entrance to his room. It was a nekomata with two black tails and black ears. She had hazel eyes and a curvy body.

He narrowed his eyes. – ''Who are you?''

''I'm Kuroka-nya! I can heal you~!'' – She answered as she stepped into his room. She touched his chest and he felt a warm feeling. The pain in his shoulder disappeared and some of the recent cuts on his skin became less obvious.

''But I can't heal those scars'' – She rubbed her hand over his torture scars. When he thought about it, _his ear started to hurt._

She turned around and started walking away.

''Wait!'' – Issei's shout stopped her.

''Mmmmm?''

''Thank you. Are you going to be around here for a while?'' – He asked, slightly blushing.

''Nyaaa, I will.''- She smiled.

''Good, I'll buy you milk or something later, alright?''

''I'll hold you to your word, Dragonboy-nyaaa~''

Like that she left.

**PRESENT**

Issei awoke in his bed because he felt something wrong in his room. Kuroka was slouching over his chest, with one of her legs entangled with his. He woke her up.

''Kuroka, hide your presence.''

She yawned – ''I already am, nyaaa.''

''Fine, then don't move.''

''Nyaaaaa''- She turned to her other side and pulled the blanket off him. Only her black hair was noticeable now. He chuckled.

He got up and put on pants. He picked up her kimono and then a silver magic ring appeared on the floor. From it, a women with silver hair and in a maid outfit.

''...'' – She looked around the room, bewildered. She noticed Issei holding onto the black kimono and the girl sleeping in his bed.

''...'' – Issei didn't talk a word.

''A-hem.'' – She coughed. – ''I am Grayfia Lucifuge, I am here on business from the Gremory family. You are to come with me to the Occult research club, your master is in need of you.''

She spoke, elegantly. Any signs of her bewilderment was gone.

''What is the business, if I can ask?''

''I have an announcement. It is about your master and the Heir of the Phenex family.''

''..I see. Wait a minute, I'll put on some clothes.

Whatever this was, it didn't smell good.

* * *

**Let me begin by assuring you, I'm no pervert, but I had to. That seducing catgirl who was always tempting Issei in the original universe.**

**Yo, It's me, Blueprints, nice to see you again. **

**It was my first time writing porn, ya know. It was pretty fun, although I can't really judge how good it is, because it is as they say- you can't really feel the pleasure from your own porn - written or drawn.**

**Anyways, as some people understood it - it was the eyes of Kuroka on Koneko aka Shirone. **

**And for some people who are confused for why Kuroka is in the base of zero army - The leaders are genius and they use whatever they can and how ever they can. They can even work together, because why couldn't they , if it profits both of them?**

**And yes, we enter the Phenex part of the story, probably the second time Issei will use his gear. **

**Leave a review telling me how was the lemon scene and your overall enjoyment. **

**I really enjoy reading the reviews, ya know and I thank you all who do spend the time to write them. **

**I especially want to thank DragonxDelinquent for his support and advice on things.**

**And someone informed me, that I am probably the first one to kill Asia. Don't worry, I'll set even more records like that. : )**


	6. Solitude

Issei was dressed in slim dark colored jeans, sneakers and a black hoodie – his trademark for the devil activities.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the Occult Research clubroom. He could smell the Phenex clan heir.

He was sitting next to Rias and touching her hair and her thigh. He held an arrogant smile.

Quite the player.

Issei stood next to Koneko.

Rias got up from the couch. – ''Enough of this, Raiser. I already told you, I will not marry you.''

Issei smiled when he understood whats going on – family ordered wedding.

''But what, do you mean to shame our families?''- He got up and stood right in front of her. – ''A lot of Pure-blood devils died out in the last war, and we have to do anything we can, right?''

She narrowed her eyes. – ''If it means marrying you, then no. I will marry someone I love, someone that is the one.''

''Hahahahaha, so this how the devils are now? You all smell of virgins, jeez.''- He turned to his side and pointed his finger to Issei. – '''Well, except for that one. His scent is mixed with a women's. A really spicy scent, actually.''

They both grinned.

''What, didn't have enough time to take a shower, kid?'' – Raiser asked.

Issei stepped to the front. –''Sorry, sir Raiser, but I didn't have enough time, the maid over there kinda rushed me.''

He chuckled. – ''Ah, it's fine, it shows women who are the strong males, right? I actually too played with the girls of my harem before this.''

Rias raised her eyebrows – ''Issei, you aren't a virgin?''

''No. But shouldn't you return to the conversation?''

''Hey, Rias, I like this one.''- Raiser laughed.

One of her cheeks turned slightly red. –''Ah, right. Anyways, the final line is – I'm not marrying you, Raiser.''

The maid stepped in between them. – ''Now, before you all start fighting, Satan Sirzechs knew this would happen, so he gave you a real way to solve this. – A rating game, in 10 days.

''I agree, Grayfia.''- Rias proudly said.

''..Sir Phenix, can you please show your peerage?'' – Issei asked, politely.

''Ah, sure.'' – Raiser snapped his finger, as a giant teleport circle appeared on the floor. The floor there lit up in fire and when it ended, a lot of girls appeared from it.

Rias's whole peerage looked at them, in shock. Only Issei grinned.

''What, you didn't understand that this would be a massacre? I have a full set, but the only one who could stand against any of them is your Queen.''

Kiba was holding his hand by his side, from where he could easily spawn a sword. He was giving off a killing intent.

''Ohh, is the little knight boy mad?''- Raiser ridiculed him.

Issei exhaled from the thought of what he had to do next.

He had a really poor relationship with Kiba, and this is the only thing he could do now to improve it.

''...Ah, don't worry Kiba, give me 5 minutes and I would wipe the floor with these girls.''

Kiba threw back a complicated look.

''Hahahahaha, don't you think you are overestimating yourself?'' – Raiser laughed- ''Mel, do it.''

A small girl in a kimono jumped at him. She held a stick. Her speed was pretty good. It went straight for his stomach.

He leaned his body to the side as he stepped in. The stick went just near his body as he hit the girl in the throat with a straight palm.

She started to cough, uncontrollably. Issei took hold of the stick and kicked her in the side. She flew into the wall and collapsed.

Raiser slightly widened his eyes. ''Didn't think there would be someone alive who would actually hide his power in front of someone like me.''

Issei grinned. He started to spin the stick he took from the small girl.

This piece of shit.

Actually thought.

That.

He.

Was.

Scary?

''You actually think you are scary? Some random High Class devil, just because he was born into the Phenex clan, never endured hardships, never trained..._I'll fucking break you, kid_.'' –Issei spoke, in a cold tone. Rias was speechless, Raiser, was furious.

The girls behind Raiser looked at him, in fear. From their point of view, the man in front of them, was crazy. Completely psycho. He, some low leveled demon, actually insulted their master. For them – he was the strongest.

With a chuckle he threw the stick at Raiser. Everyone in the room widened their eyes.

A girl with a mask that covered half her face caught it and broke it.

''You insolent fool!''- He screamed at Issei.

''What?''- He grinned, showing his teeth. – ''I just returned the favor.''

Raiser narrowed his eyes and stepped to the front, while flaring his aura.

Suddenly Issei felt aura that was stronger than anything he had felt before. He turned his head and saw the owner- The silver haired maid.

''I will not stand for this foolishness.'' – She said, with narrow eyes.

''Ahaha, if the strongest Queen tells me to stop, I'll gladly stop.''- Raiser said.

He helped his pawn to get up and went to his peerage.

''Brat, I will make sure you suffer. I will burn everything to ashes.'' – He turned to Rias –''See ya after 10 days Rias, my love.''

Like that, he disappeared along with his peerage.

* * *

Issei returned home after the whole thing. Rias gave him a hard time after that, but well, it was over, now.

''Welcome back, Issei.''- His mother smiled at him. –''Home so early?''

[17 year old boy, clueless, a pervert.]

''Yeah, some of the classes were canceled.''- He smiled back at her.

''I see. Want some food?'' – She gave him rice and some chicken.

''Thanks, mom.''- He said and went upstairs. He opened the door, and he felt a strong scent of a woman. Kuroka was still naked, rolling around in the blanket while purring.

''..What the hell would I say to my mother if she had gone into my room?''

Kuroka looked at him, playfully. She pulled the blanket off her hip, uncovering her beautiful skin. –''You could say, I'm your wife, nyaaa.''- She winked at him.

''Stop teasing me, ya damn cat.''- Even though he said that, he smirked at her. He sat down at the table and started to eat.

Kuroka got into his lap. Her soft butt felt like heaven. She had loosely put on the kimono, so of course, Issei had full view on her breasts.

''I want to eat too, nyaa~''

She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. Issei put some rice on it with the chopsticks. Like that they ate, even though her tongue distracted Issei. A lot, actually.

''Ah, your sister, Shirone.''

''What of her?'' – She didn't use the nya, so she was serious.

''I'm training her, you know. She is pretty talented, although she doesn't use senjutsu.''

''I felt her scent on you, yeah, but I didn't expect you to be training her, nyaa.'' – She nibbled on his ear, Issei squirmed.

''..She won't get as strong as she could if she doesn't use it.'' – Issei ran his hand down her thigh.

''I think she is..aahh... afraid. I told you the story, remember?''- She said, as she ran her hand down Issei's back.

''I do. So, she thinks she is going to go wild if she uses senjutsu?''

''Nyaa, I think so.''

''I see.''

Kuroka pulled Issei up from the chair. She pulled the kimono open.

''I think I should give you a reward for looking after my sister-nyaa.''

She touched Issei's face. She kissed him.

''I have... training.. tomorrow early.. morning.'' – He said, while they locked tongues.

They got close to the bed. She pushed Issei in it. He sat down. As they separated, a string of saliva ran down her cheek. She took of her kimono. Issei grinned.

''_If there is training for you tommorow, nyaa, then we can go till early morning, Issei-nyaa.'' – _She got onto him, while pushing him down on the bed.

* * *

It was morning. Issei was sore from the _training_ he had done with Kuroka. He was standing in the shower with Kuroka. He was washing her body. She was purring.

Washing her was really _hard_ for Issei. She always squirmed and tried to seduce Issei. Most of the times it worked back then, and now, it wasn't really too different.

''I really don't have time for this, Kuro-''- He was shut up by Kurokas lips. He, of course answered the kiss.

Like that they spent a lot more time than they should have and then Issei got out, dried off and took his previously prepared bag and got out of there as fast as he possibly could, because the catgirl that had decided to crash at his house was too damn seducing.

He jumped out of the window while wearing the army cargopants, boots and a gray t-shirt, with the bag on strapped over his side.

He heard whispering when he stepped into the school property. There were students everywhere. It was a lot later than he thought.

He guessed he spent a lot more time with Kuroka than he presumed. When he stepped into the club-room, Rias greeted him.

''Ah, Issei, you're here.''

''..You're late.'' – Koneko said.

''Sorry, sorry, I got held up at home.''

''It's alright, Issei. Is that the only thing you are going to bring to the training?'' – Akeno asked him.

He looked at the girls. They had packed a lot of bags. The number had to be in tens.

''..Yes.''

''Alright then, lets go.''

And with the snap of her fingers, they teleported to a giant mansion.

When Issei was told it would be training outside of the city, he thought different. He thought back of the zero army after Margit. He closed his eyes and pushed the thoughts out of his head.

Issei looked around.

''So, can I go train?''-He asked.

''..Already? I thought we should eat together.''- Rias answered, sounding slightly disappointed.

''Sorry, I'll pass on that. See ya in a few days.''- Like that, he went outside.

''Akeno, did he just say ''few days''?''- Rias asked her queen.

''He did.''

The peerage stood there, bewildered.

* * *

The mansion was large and amazing, but the thing that fascinated Issei was the location of it. Miles from civilization, in the middle of a grass field that was surrounded with woods.

Issei hiked into the woods, up to the mountains, to recon the area. He could have flied up, but he didn't. Using powers in these kind of situations are pretty stupid.

He liked hiking. It reminded him of the past with Margit. About the week long missions where they had to stay out in the woods, desert or in the snow.

Those were Issei's best memories. Margit always opened up by the hand-made fire. Even though she could use fire magic, she didn't. All of the good memories of hunting, all those cold nights that they had snuggled together to keep warm, and all those sleepless nights where they just talked for hours.

The duo missions were sparse, really, but they did happen. They were ranked as SS and the payout was really great.

Without him noticing, a smile rose to his face as he hiked higher on the mountain. At the top, he noticed a giant tree with many giant branches. He dropped his bag near it.

He caught on one of them and did a muscle-up to get on it.

He flew a few meters in air.

He caught on a branch a lot higher than he expected.

A giant grin rose to his face as he chuckled to himself- ''Man, now this easier than before.''

He reminisced on past, back when it was actually psychically tasking on him to climb a tree.

He quickly climbed to the top, to look around. He closed his eyes and smiled. Only forests and mountains for miles. He noticed a flowing river about a mile or so from there.

He jumped down, picked up his bag and set out in a run for the spot.

The ground felt good as he ran on it. Jumping trough the woods made him feel truly alive.

Once Issei found the right spot, just near a river, he collected wood, branches and used the paracord he took with him to build a makeshift shelter. It was a simple one – a bed, slightly raised up from the ground, made of sticks tied together and covered with leaves.

The shelter it self was a simple overhead lean-to covered with pine needle branches. He made a fire using an old , wore out lighter with the Iron cross on it. He opened the bag he had with him. Only another pair of clothes and other than that – a kettle, a bottle, and books. Yes, books.

He looked at the fire he had made. Even though it was just passing the middle of the day, a fire is important, always. After that is water, after that is shelter and after that is food. He could stay alive and function without food for about 5 days.

How did he know that? He had went trough that. Not all missions were a walk in a park. When you are stuck in -35 below Celsius, in the Siberian mountains, eating was the least of the worries.

He sat down by the burning fire and started reading a book he had taken with him.

He heard bird chirping and the water flowing.

It truly made him feel at peace.

Some would say that chasing after pieces of his teacher to make himself feel at peace was wrong and that he should let go, but he won't.

Never.

For _her_-

_Everything_

* * *

**6 months after torture.**

It was late night. The grasshoppers were singing in full power. Issei was walking with Gilgamesh. – A boy, about 2 or 3 years older than him. Issei met him because they were on a few missions before. He had long, straight gold blond hair and he was arrogant. If you would talk about his facial features then a delinquent would fit the best.

And that was something that Issei was surprised by. He didn't dislike arrogant people anymore. If they could stand up to their words, he didn't mind them being arrogant.

They spent the whole evening sparing with swords and throwing cheesy jokes and insults around.

''Ya know, Issei, we are naturals.''

''What do you mean?''

''About this whole thing. I see your eyes when you kill and I see your willingness to learn.'' – He bumped Issei's shoulder. –''We will be kings in future. See ya.''

He turned around and just threw his arm in the air.

What an easy going swordsman.

Issei knocked on Margit's quarters. He saw her red eyes glint through the window.

She opened the door.

Issei stepped in and noticed her wearing a shirt about 2 sizes too big for her.

Wearing nothing but the shirt that was like a skirt for her. Her red hair was in a ponytail, that was messy and wild at the end.

''...cute...'' – He just stood there, blushing.

''Tell me what you need, or I'll chop your fingers off.''- She growled at him. One of her cheeks turned slightly red.

Issei actually liked her when she was this way.

He flinched. ''Here, this sword. I came to give it back to you.'' – He handed her the sword he borrowed from her armory. – ''Thank you.''

She took it and went to the stand on her wall. – ''Meh, don't mention it. What kind of a teacher would I be, if I didn't help you out?'' – She winked at him. –''But anyways, who did you spar with?''

''Gilgamesh. The arrogant blond guy.''

''I see. He is pretty damn talented with a sword. Plus, he uses that damn nickname.'' – She smirked.

''Gilgamesh? What about it?''

She stopped dead in her tracks.

''You don't know who Gilgamesh is?'' – She asked, as if it was something everyone should know.

''No, I don't.''- He chuckled while he was blushing from embarrassment.

''Holy hell, Issei, read a fucking book.''

She went over to the giant bookshelf she had in her quarters. She looked for a bit, and then turned to him. She threw the book at him.

Issei awkwardly caught it and looked at the cover. ''Epic of Gilgamesh''.

''Now get out, I need some sleep. Debrief tomorrow at 0600.''

''Yes, m'aam.'' – He turned to go out but was stopped by her words.

''Issei.''

''Yes?''

''Don't overwork yourself too much. You are getting stronger every day. Don't worry.''

''Yeah, thank you for worrying about me.''

He stepped outside, with a smile on his face.

Everything was fine in his little corner of the world.

For now.

* * *

Issei woke up in the morning. Judging from the sun, it was about about 5 am.

He got up and stretched. He drank almost all of the water in the bottle he had taken with him. He took of his shirt. He didn't want to sweat in it. Plus, he was miles from civilization. He decided on a run. Not a jog, a run.

The branches snapped and the rocks flied everywhere as he leaped trough the forest. He had decided on training in solitude. Not that he really needed the training to defeat Raiser and his harem.

And to that, there was the two main reasons. First, the peerage was basically his plaything, a harem, some random girls he picked up, who held some basic skills, but beyond that? Nothing.

Not that Issei minded. It actually helped him. Girls without training were always weaker than men. Second reason? – He had a backup card on him. Ddraig. The Welsh Dragon. If shit hit the fan, he could always Balance Break, and if even after that didn't work – he could go out with a bang – Juggernaut Drive.

[Don't even think about Juggernaut Drive.]

''Don't be such an hard-ass, Ddraig.'' – Issei rebutted, as he leaped over a river using the few rocks that were above water.

[I helped you with a lot of things, but your death will not be one of them, partner. We went trough so much, just for you to die at the hands of old hate, of centuries of madness?]

''..You sure are a nice dragon, Ddraig.''

[Hmph.]

He arrived about 3 miles further down the line, even deeper in the woods.

''This will be fine. A bit of help, Ddraig?''

[BOOSTED GEAR]

The voice echoed as the Boosted Gear appeared on his hand.

In the textbooks, The Boosted Gear could double anything.

Issei closed his eyes, and imagined his magic power as an unfiltered water. He placed filters on top of each other. He forced it to flow. It was slow, but it was pure magic. A clear, powerful magic.

''Done, Ddraig, do it.'' – He spoke, while holding concentration.

[BOOST]

He felt the stream get stronger. 10 seconds passed,

[BOOST]

The stream of magic was even stronger, it flowed like water from a sink. 10 seconds passed.

[BOOOST]

The filters cracked as the magic power started to pour as a river trough his veins. His body convulsed as he scream in pain. A red aura with purple sparks covered his body.

He staggered a few steps to the front. His demonic power had become about 16 times more strong that it was normally. He closed his eyes.

Demonic power used imagination.

He imagined a spear.

A strong spear.

A spear so strong, that it could kill a god.

He opened his eyes.

The aura that had covered him was now in his hand, in a shape of a spear. The spear was red. It wasn't fully materialized and it gave off aura like an unstable electric fuse. It was semi-transparent. He started to spin it around.

One would think, that such a giant gauntlet on his hand would hinder him to do such movements, but it didn't. It actually felt easier.

He brought it above his head.

''EXTEND''- He shouted, as the spear extended for a second.

The trees in a radius of a few hundred meters were cut cleanly in half.

Suddenly the spear discharged in his hand. He fell to his knees and started to cough out blood. It was painful, but it ended quickly.

[This is a lot better then previously. The forest calmed you down?]

''..Yeah, something like that, partner.''

* * *

**Yo. It is me, Blueprints. **

**Some taking easy, not much action, but I'm trying to develop Issei as a character. For you, readers, to understand, what he gone trough, and how he changed from the king of perverts to a level headed, cold, backstabbing double agent. **

**Although, I'm a pervert, so I'll keep writing these scenes with Kuroka.**

**If anyone can give me some reviews on Issei's characterization, please do.**

**See ya next time, expect blood.**


	7. The day before

The burning field.

Issei was walking on it, again. How many times had it happen? How many times does he needs to suffer trough this?

He looked around. He was standing in the middle of a field. The field, which once had been a magnificent forest, now was burning crimson.

The life that the forest held was now changed into blood and dead bodies.

He was limping.

He could barely move, at all.

His head was spinning, everything was a blur.

He stopped and looked down. The only piece of cloth that was on him was pants, that were so tattered that they had become shorts. He was covered in blood.

He was holding onto something. He held it up and looked at it.

It was an arm. It looked like something had _chewed _it off.

At the end of the stump, the bone was sticking out in a wrong way.

He released the stump and looked at the sky. The moon was looking down on him.

He stared back at it.

Bile backed up in his throat.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to break down.

He wanted to _die_.

HE WANTED TO SCREAM.

So he did.

He howled at the full moon.

Only one thought span around in his head.

That he was insane.

[..tner.]

[Partner]

[PARTNER!]

Issei was startled awake. He was drenched in sweat. He grabbed the knife hidden in his boot.

He exhaled heavily.

Again that nightmare.

It was nightime. He looked at the sky.

Of course, it was full moon. Why else would the nightmare haunt him?

He put the knife away. The motion of bringing it out was just a relfex.

[Keep it together, partner.]

''Yeah. Thanks for waking me, Ddraig.''

He tried to sleep, but couldn't. The moon didn't allow him to. The moonlight was like a giant lamp. The night wasn't dark, it was blue.

He went over to the simple pull-up bar he had made earlier. Even though he felt dizzy, he started to exercise.

It helped him not think about stuff.

10 pullups. He couldn't do even 10 back when he _joined_ the zero army.

20 pull-ups.

30 pull-ups.

40 pull-ups.

50 pull-ups. – This was about his limit in pullups without stopping when he was a human.

60 pull-ups

70 pull-ups

80 pull-ups

90 pull-ups

100 pull-ups.

He stopped. He jumped down and exhaled.

He got bored from doing it.

He hanged upside down from it and started doing crunches.

''Ddraig, tell me about the past hosts.'' – He spoke, into silence.

[What do you want to know?]

''Anything. How they died, the strongest, how they became strongest.''

[..Most hosts perished under the strain of Juggernaut Drive. Many others died in fights against the White One. ]

He went quit for a while.

[There were two. One was named Belzard. The strongest wielder there ever was. He even killed the White one 2 times.]

''Tell me about him.''

[He was a tall man, he towered at about 6foot4. He had a massive build and a was covered in scars. Well, not nearly as much as you. He was talanted and he trained. He used raw power to dominate.]

''..I see.''

[The other, was a women.]

He went silent for a while.

[What, you didn't even widened your eyes from me saying this.]

''Partner, I was taught by Margit. And you saw it. You saw Margit. Do you really think I would be suprised by strong women?''

[..Point taken. Anyways, her name was Elsha. She was a very powerful magician and a bit perverted. You might meet them, ya know.]

''What the hell do you mean?''

[Close your eyes, partner.]

He did that.

He opened them just to find himself in a white dome. There were tables and chairs everywhere. In said chairs sat people.

[The previous owners.] Two green eyes looked at him from above.

''Ah, right, this is your space in my mind.''

He walked around as he looked at them.

Unmoving, unresponsive shadows.

[They are just memories.] – As Issei walked past a young girl Ddraig spoke. [There, put your hand on her head.]

The silent dome became a whirlpool of screams. Issei almost fell to his knees from the _sadness_ that was seeping trough the walls.

A downpour. A destroyed scenery. A girl in the Balance Break armor of Boosted Gear and on the other side – A man in a white armor.

White One.

It was as if Issei was connected with the girl. She was crying. She was angry. She was screaming.

''_WHY? WHY? DID YOU HAVE TO KILL MY PARENTS? THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU. THIS WAS BETWEEN YOU AND ME! YOU SON OF A FUCK!'' –_The girl didn't stop wailing.

The man from the White Armor spoke back. – ''_Because you are weak. Too weak. Pathetic. Unworthy. Nothing.'' – He laughed.- ''I wanted to have fun. To have a great fight. SHOW ME TRUE SPIRIT, SHOW ME HOW I DIDN'T KILL YOUR PARENTS FOR NOTHING!''_

_The man laughed and laughed, maniacally._

_She was boiling._

_She was about to blow up. _

_She was about to break._

_A cold voice, emotionless came from the armor._

''_**You want power? I'll show you power.''**_

As the chant began, different voices could be heard from the armor. Screams, laughter, monotones.

''**I, who is about to awaken''**

_[it started][I__T STARTED.]_

''**Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God''**

_[They always end up][they always should end up here.]_

''**I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"**

_[Yes, come to us][we shall end your suffering.]_

''**I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination''**

_[We__ will end everyone!][__We__ will rampage!]_

The armor that the girl had been wearing changed form. Dragon wings appeared on its back. Fangs, claws and aura sink into his skin.

''_**And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!''**_

_**The voices screamed in pleasure and agony.**_

_**In hapiness and sadness.**_

_**Young and old.**_

_**[JUGGERNAUT DRIVE]**_

''_**AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''**_

The beast that had lost the voice of a girl, leaped at the white one. He didn't even get enough time to dodge as he was smashed into the ground.

The dragon proceeded to chew off his leg.

He freed himself, as he cried in agony.

He was afraid, he tried to run away.

[BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOOST]

[LONGINUS SMASHER]

The chestplate opened as a giant beam of destruction flied in the direction of the white one. The ground, the sky and white one was caught in it. The mountains behind him disappearedwithout a trace.

_The sky was split in half._

She had changed the scenery.

She just stood there on the ground, in a crater, she had created.

Crying.

As the armor dispersed

And the girl, bathed in blood, fell to the ground

Lifeless.

Issei was overwhelmed by emotion, sadness and anger.

He stood back in the white space, crying.

[...]

''...''

Issei stood there, in the white space and thought about what he saw.

About what he _heard_.

''I, who is about to awe-''- He had started to chant the chant.

Everyone of the past holder shadows turned their head towards him.

They stared at him. With white eyes that held no pupils, but they still _stared_ at him.

He froze in fear. The past owners _scared_ him

Issei was pushed out of the white dome as he fell to the ground from the pullup bar.

[Fool.]

''...Sorry. And thank you for showing that to me.''

Issei struggled to get back up, the time he spent hanging from the bar made his blood rush to his brain.

His stomach growled.

''Ya think there's a bear or a boar here?''

[...Boar maybe.]

So he spent the next 4 hours running around and looking for bear.

But he found a boar.

''..This is disappointing.''

[Why the hell do you want to find a bear?]

''Ah ya see, Gilgamesh told me he killed a bear with his bare hands. I wanted to do it, so he would stop bragging.''

[...Kill the damn boar.]

He chuckled. Ddraig was a lot more friendly than you would expect from one of the strongest beings in the universe.

There was a thing about stealth he had learned from his teacher. He pushed out magical energy from his feet. It didn't require much magical energy – so Issei could use it.

The energy was like water. It poured around his feet as he stepped ahead. It was soundless.

The technique was simple. The magic formed a small, dense area in which you could step on, soundlessly.

He took the knife from his boot and killed the boar by stabbing it into his neck.

It was as quick and as painless as he could do.

Animals didn't deserve cruelty and pain, unlike some people.

And if you kill them for food, you should respect them.

He skinned the boar and cooked the meat.

He spent the day reading another book. He had read books to become smarter, to know many things like history – the real worlds and underworlds, physics, biology, and survival. But now, he was just reading for fun. Detective novels and such. Margit's favorites.

When evening came, he decided to head back to the Gremory house.

He wanted to train Koneko.

* * *

As he stepped back out of the wild, he put on a shirt.

He found them outside. Koneko was fighting Kiba.

And the swordsmen was actually loosing.

Rias and Akeno were onlooking this duel.

Koneko sidestepped and backhanded Kiba in the face, as he was visibly angry. He slid to the side, almost falling over. He _created_ an another sword, as he slashed at her with both.

Rias widened her eyes, as Koneko brought her leg up and pulled out a knife while dodging one of the swords. She blocked the other one as she span around while pulling Kiba in and kicking him in the side.

He let go of the swords and that was the only opening Koneko needed.

She latched on one his hands, she kicked Kiba's feet from below, and he fell, she got his arm in a armbar.

''Victory for Koneko.'' – Rias said.

They both got up.

''How is this possible?'' – Kiba, bewildered, asked.

''..Issei trained me.'' – She said, as she put the knife in her boot.

''I see. So that was the reason for you never being in the club room?'' – Rias smiled at her.

''Yo.'' – Issei said, nonchalantly. – ''The knife in the boot thing was really nice.''

Everyone span around to notice Issei. They were bewildered, but not because of him showing up, because he had to, eventually, but because no one sensed him.

''Ara, Issei, welcome back.'' – Rias said, as she flashed him a smile.

The Gremory girl seemed odd for Issei. She was always kind, she always smiled and she didn't act like her pieces were _her's_.

She referred to them by their names and acted like their friends.

Something had to be up with her.

[Not all devils are the same.]

He touched his hair as he pushed Ddraig's voice out.

''..Where were you?'' – Koneko spoke, when she came to him.

''In the forest, I read some books.''

''You didn't train?'' – Kiba spoke.

''No.''- Issei responded, with a goofy smile.

''Why? While we are here, training as hard as we can, you lazied around?''- He shouted, angry.

''Yes. And I came back, to train Koneko. She is strong, but not strong enough.''

''Then you are saying that I'm weak?''

''No. You are strong enough to fight the Phenex's harem, but not the Phenex himself. We could spar so you could become stronger. I'm by no means a sword guy, but I can use them.''

He smiled at Kiba.

''..No need. I'll train by myself.''

''No, Yuuto, you should train with Issei. He is a mercenary, after all.''

He flashed an angry grin as he looked at Issei.

''..Yes, buchou.''

* * *

**The day before the Rating game.**

It was early morning as Rias looked at the two boys sparring. One held a serious expression, the other was simply smiling.

Kiba, was the serious one. Her graceful knight, some days earlier got angry and even used his sacred gear against her rook, and still lost.

Turned out, she was trained by Issei for a month, and she became this strong.

''..How strong really is Issei?'' – Akeno asked.

''I have no idea, actually. We know nothing at all about him. He was trained for 3 years, right? So Imagine how he had to train to beat devils as a human.''

''Fu fu fu, do you think he could beat Raiser?'' – Akeno asked, as she licked her finger.

''I'll have to talk to him.''

The knife Issei had taken from his boot shattered as Kiba used two blades to attack. He swung them down from above. Issei kicked of the ground as he span around midair and inhaled deeply.

What he exhaled wasn't air. It was fire. Kiba retreated and dashed away.

As Issei expected. He slid out of the fumes and knocked Kiba off his feet and pinned him to the ground.

He helped him get up.

''Ara, Issei, didn't know anyone could use fire like that. How did you do that?''

He had screwed up. He gulped.

''Ahahaha, I have no idea actually. I guess I have an affinity with fire or something.''

A swing from a sword came down to his neck.

He dodged by sidestepping and punched the knight in the gut.

''..You're lying.'' – He was right.

They were having a stare down as Koneko interrupted.

''..Issei, I want you to train me now.'' – Koneko spoke, apathetically.

''Sure, Koneko-chan.'''

''...'' – She frowned.

They were on the ground, training in Brazilian Jui-Jutsu. The art had a lot of skin contact and you could always smell the scent of the one you are sparring with.

Of course, if it was a guy, you might not like it, but Issei liked it with Margit.

Koneko wrapped her legs around Issei's stomach from behind and made Issei roll backwards, as she tried to get headlock.

Issei pushed off and rolled backwards, right on Koneko, as she released, he kicked around and tried to get a wristlock, as Koneko kicked him in the stomach and wrapped her thighs around his neck, successfully suffocating him.

He tapped out.

''I wouldn't mind dying like this. You are good at this. Now we only need to spar and you will improve steadily.'' He turned around and spoke to Kiba that was drinking water. – ''The same is with you. You need to improve your speed and spar more often. Train. I know devils train rarely, but you should train every day.''

''...''- Kiba didn't respond.

He still held anger for him, but nothing like before.

Issei walked in the Gremory Vacation house, he was called by Rias. They stood in an empty room.

''Issei, what level of competence can you promise me tomorrow?'' – She asked, as she crossed her arms under her large chest.

''..I could rip the whole peerage including Raiser to shreds. I could use weapons, dirty tricks. I could use my fists and win. I could use an exorcists sword and behead them. I could drown them in holy water. I could set the whole playing field on fire. I could kidnap his mother and blackmail him into loosing the game.'' – He spoke, in a cold tone, as he watched Rias's smile turn into a frown. –''But don't worry, I won't do anything like that. I will pretend to be an above average pawn who can use tonfas well. I will not get into your way of glory for defeating Raiser himself.''

''As much I don't want to admit, I don't think I can defeat him. His regeneration skill is powerfull. Plus, I currently don't have a bishop. I don't have a support.''

In Issei's mind, the blond nun flashed in front of his eyes.

If he had saved her, she could have been a useful bishop.

But he didn't regret it.

''..Get to the point, please.''

She widened her eyes.

''We will do as you say. But, on my word, be ready to destroy him.''

''I am always ready.'' – He smirked. – ''Is this all?''

''It is. But before you go, please tell me, do you dislike me? Did I do anything wrong?''

''..What do you mean?'' – Issei asked, pretending to not understand.

''Don't pretend. You are never in the club room. You never speak to me or Akeno for that matter and you always pass on opportunities to bond as a team. But you do talk with Koneko. It's almost like you're a caring brother for her.''

''..Ah, you caught on. It's nothing personal, I just dislike spoiled people.'' – As she tried to rebute him, he knew he had to shut her up. ''About Koneko – I'm friends with her sister.''

''...What?'' – She exclaimed. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her servants mouth.

''Yes, I am friends with Kuroka. The SS-level stray devil and a terrorist. That Kuroka.''

'''...How do you know about it?''

''..Kuroka is a loving sister. I talked with her a lot and she told me about it. She treasures Koneko a lot. She had reasons for becoming a stray.''

''..Do you know where she is now?''

'_In my bedroom.'_

''No, I don't. I don't know anything about anything since I quit being a terrorist.'' – He exhaled and looked into her eyes. –''Can I go now, _master_?

''...Yes.''- She exhaled, sounding disappointed.

When he was about to leave the room, he spoke to her. – ''And please, don't tell anything about this to Koneko. I'll be the one to do it, in do time.''

**About 6 months after the torture.**

He sat in the barracks cafeteria. For an army, the food was extraordinary tasty. He was eating soup as the catgirl across from him sat and ate fish. She was purring as her face clearly showed happiness.

He smiled. There weren't many people to smile like that in here.

It was a good change of atmosphere.

''So, Dragonboy-nya, what is your story?''

''..I'm Issei. What is your name?''

''Kuroka-nya.''

''..I was forced to join the Suicide squad because I hold the Boosted Gear.''

''So that's where the scars came from-nyaa.''

He gave her a sad smile. – ''Yeah, what about you? Tell me about yourself.''

''I like sleeping and eating. I like milk and fish. I'm doing these jobs because I need money-nyaa.'' – She purred, as she drank the milk glass on her table. –''Oh, and I like sleeping around, Issei-nyaa~'' – She flashed him a seductive smile as she narrowed her eyes.

Issei flushed and stuttered. –'''W-What?''

''Nyahaha, I love teasing cute boys. I mean I like to sleep, pervert-nyaa.''

Issei started to laugh, loudly. He had not done that for a long time. He knew, that with such energetic catgirl, his life would become even more erratic.

* * *

**Yo, readers, it is I , Blueprints.**

**This was supposed to go up yesterday, but there were trouble with the file manager and what not.**

**Fight with Raiser is next chapter, I didn't want to rush things too much. **

**And yes, Koneko is stronger. She is really downplayed in the novel for being in the original four, so I decided to give her a spotlight. **

**Don't expect the game to go as the one in the original DxD went. **

**Remember, no Asia.**

**See ya next time, and If you like it, please leave a review, I always read them and enjoy them. **


	8. Old War Demons

It was almost midnight as Issei sat in the Club-room, simply eating candy. Koneko, who was right next to him, was chewings on a chocolate bar – a treat from Issei.

Rias and Akeno were drinking tea, while Kiba was standing against the wall, with a sword in his scabbard.

Koneko had MMA gloves on, while Issei was full on dressed as a soldier. Boots, gray pants and a uniform shirt, with a body armor on top. Tied on his arm was a scarf. At first, the peerage had thought it was an overkill, but after telling them that this was what he used usually before, they didn't say a word more.

The all around atmosphere was calm, a lot calmer than Issei expected it to be.

Because, who wouldn't get stressed about a fight against a regenerating freak, and if you loose- you have to marry him.

A teleport circle appeared on the floor and a silver haired maid materialized in it.

''Good evening, everyone. Are you ready?''

''Yes, we are, Grayfia.'' – Rias nodded.

''Good. You will be teleported to the game field soon. I hope you spent your training time wisely.'' – She looked at Issei just long enough that he understood her. –''And protect your master. I wish you luck.'' – She bowed and teleported away.

The minutes past slowly, at least for Rias. She was afraid. The all mighty Gremory was just a front, she was scared. She spent the time that was left watching her Pawn and her Rook make small-talk.

Who would have known, that the stoic Koneko would open so to Issei. Not even mention his background. The little girl seemed actually happy talking with Issei. She occasionally smiled and her voice gained emotion in those small, rare, rebutes she made to Issei for jokes or jabs at her.

White light shone as they were teleported to the battlefield. It looked exactly the same.

''**Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.''**

Grayfia was using the school broadcast system to speak.

''**In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.** **The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the Pawns to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it.''**

She stopped speaking for a small while.

''**Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.''**

Like that, it was game on. Rias gave everyone an earpiece so they could communicate.

They looked over the maps and then Rias exhaled.

''So, we will do as planned. Kiba you go and wipe out the enemies that will be in the south side of the area, where you will lead them into a trap. After that, we will reunite and head for Raiser. Issei and Koneko, you will clear out the gym and after that, it will be destroyed by Akeno. Then the other buildings will follow the same pattern. Are you ready?'' – She asked in a soft tone.

''We are.'' – Akeno answered, with a smile. Koneko and Issei slightly nodded and Kiba put his hand on his heart and bowed slightly.

Rias smiled – Go get them.

Issei and Koneko were silently trenching trough the bushes towards the gym. Koneko was slowly following Issei, still wondering how he could be so silent while moving like that. As they were about to step out of the brushes, she was stopped by a handsign from Issei.

''_..Look, we are the kids in this game. Raiser probably knows we are going there, so we need to cut the electricity.''-_As he whispered, he pointed at the fuse box near the wall_. – ''I'll do it, this time.''_

They went near the box, and Issei cut some wires.

''_Listen, if you don't have to destroy it, don't. Just disable, if possible. Let's move.'' _

Koneko nodded and they did. As they entered the gym, the girls were talking. Not noticing them.

Turning off the lights were a good idea. The gym wasn't completely pitch-black, but it was however, dusky.

_''You can tell that Rook is the strongest, right?''_- Issei whispered, while they both looked at the girl in a blue chinese dress. _''Some might think you should attack the weaker and then the stronger, but no.'_' –He narrowed his eyes –_''Attack the strongest, kill her and then wipe out the rest.''_

Koneko widened her eyes. –'_'Kill? We only need to knock them out.''_

_''..Haha, a force of habit.''_- Issei chuckled, as he scratched his head.-_''I'll be the distraction.''_

He walked out without hesitation, jumping down from the platform as the 4 girls looked at him.

''Good evening, girls. How are you?''- He spoke, in a soft tone.

''..Aren't you a bit too arrogant?''- The rook spoke,with ridicule filled expression.

''Listen, children, and listen very carefully.''- He spoke, as the girls seemed bewildered from the ''children''-''Arrogance, is simple. Arrogance can be used if you are strong enough.''-Issei tilted his head to his right, and made a triangle with his fingers, as he looked trough it. The girls only saw one of his eyes.-'' And you see, **I CAN THROW IT AROUND AS I PLEASE.''**

The girls shivered, simply from the cold words coming out his mouth, as they looked at his one, cold, narrow eye. Issei was smirking, showing off his teeth.

''..W-What is th-'' – The rooks voice was cut off as a arm went trough her side. Koneko's arm destroyed her liver, lung and shattered few of the girls ribs. A splattering sound was made as she pulled out the blood covered arm.

The other rook ,fell to the floor, holding on to her side, trying to hold the organs that were spilling out, back in place.

**[Riser-sama's rook has been resigned.]**

''XUEALLENA!''- The other 3 girls screamed, but the screams were cut short, as one was smashed into the ground by Issei. She was knocked out instantly.

The second was grabbed by Koneko and flung into the wall. Before she could react, she got a fist in her stomach. She coughed out blood, and vomit as fell to the ground while clutching her sides.

The last girl, on looked the domination with fear. She was shaking to her very core.

Issei raised his head and looked at her. He smiled, softly. – ''Ah, it's you. Hello again, Mel.''- He narrowed his eyes –''**SHALL WE PLAY?''** The girl dropped her stick and began to run. In her mind, she rather disappoint Riser-sama then get killed by the _demon_ behind her.

''Koneko, if you will.'' – Issei spoke, softly. The girl, looked back to front, not noticing the fist coming her way fast enough. As it connected, the girls jaw and nose was shattered. She fell to the floor, holding on her face, that was poring blood from everywhere.

''Good job, Koneko-chan.''- Issei smiled at her. Koneko frowned at him.

''..The way you switch your personalities is very creepy, Issei.''- She spoke, while frowning.

''Sorry, I'm damaged, ya know.''- He said as he ruffled her hair.

''..Baka.'' – She frowned, as she looked back at him from below, with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

* * *

''Wasn't that a bit too much, Sona? Just who is he?'' – Tsubaki, the Queen of Sona Sitri, spoke from the room they observed the fight.

''I'm not sure about who he is, but it wasn't too much, Tsubaki. The rating game is meant to be a simulator for war, not a game. So I say he did extremely well.''- Sona answered, reserved as always. –''But his eyes, they disturb me.''

* * *

They stepped outside of the gym, this time not bothering with hiding or stealth.

''Akeno, do it.'' – Issei spoke in the earpiece. The sky split in half with yellow light, as the Gremory Queen, dressed as a miko, with a wave of her hand, the gym came down as a house of cards.

[3 Raiser-sama's pawns have been resigned.]

''Ara ara, Take.''- She flashed a sadistic smile.

Issei showed her a thumbs up. –''Koneko, let's move on to the next target. Stay behind me.''

She nodded and they began to move again. The air suddenly became thick. It was hard to breath for Koneko. It meant danger. She grabbed Issei by his hand to stop him, as a giant explosion occurred right in front of them.

Koneko closed her eyes from the sheer power of the blast. She opened them a second later, to see Issei covering her with his body.

''Issei!''- She grabbed him by the shoulder, because both of his arms were in a cross in front of him, as a shield from the blast.

He turned around and grinned at her, showing his teeth. His face was dirty and scraped, but nothing serious. Koneko exhaled as smiled, glad that Issei hadn't been hurt. She looked to the front of them, there was a giant crater just where they were about to go.

Then she noticed the piece of metal sticking into the front of his body armor. It had dug into it, about centimeter deep.

''Oh, didn't notice that.'' – He chuckled, as he pulled out the piece of metal. With a clang, it fell to the ground. –''See,now will you stop laughing about my armor?''

She swallowed the lump in her throat, as the initial shock washed off. –''..I want some as well, I think.''

Issei ruffled her hair. The armor he wore, had served him countless battles. Armor was something many people overlooked. The simple piece of armor could be the reason for life or death. Honestly, people who didn't wear any kind of armor, were idiots. Why ''were''? Because most of them are dead.

''Hate to ruin your touchy moment, but I need to wipe you out for Riser-sama!''- Riser's Queen flashed an arrogant grin to him, as she was floating above them.

THIS FUCKING ARROGANCE.

Issei could have called in Akeno, to take care of things. No, actually he didn't even need to call her in, all he needed to do was wait for her.

But he had to teach some manners, he couldn't stop himself.

He pulled out an grenade out of one of his armors many pockets and chucked it at her. The queen simply smiled as she created a defense magic circle.

''**Learn you place.'' – **Issei grinned while showing his teeth with narrow, arrogant eyes.

The grenade exploded midair but it didn't have the impact everyone thought it would. Instead of flames or shrapnel, water and fumes poured out of it. The defense circle was useless, as the water poured all over the queen.

''..What is th-aaaAAAAAAAARGGGH!''- The queen shivered and screamed in agony. It felt like her skin was melting off. Even through the pain she heard the pawn of Gremory laugh.

''Grade A exorcist holy water. See, people get **burned** when they get too arrogant.'' –He chuckled dryly, at his own lame attempt of a joke.

She, while shaking, brought a small, red bottle. She smashed in her hand and it turned into a condensated form. The burning stopped and her face and other places on her body turned normal.

''That was my only Phoenix Tear, you brat! I'm gonna make you pay.'' – She narrowed her eyes as killing intent mixed with her magical energy.

''Sorry, I don't do magic fights. Akeno, if you will?'' – He spoke into the earpiece.

''I will, with pleasure, Issei, fu fu~'' – Akeno appeared, floating with her wings.

The magic explosions were left behind them, as they moved forward.

**[Riser-sama's 3 pawns have resigned.]**

''..Kiba doing a good job.'' – The knight was by no means weak. He was just impatient.

Koneko simply nodded.

Issei felt a smell. The smell of women. He hand signed Koneko to stop.

''Oy oy, do you think I'm anosmic? You smell like the damn Phoenix, stop wasting time and come out.''

He spoke, into what seemed the nothingness, but just then, girls appeared on all of their sides, surrounding them.

A knight with brown hair and a giant sword at her side came forward.

''I am Riser-sama's knight, Carlamain. You must be out of your mind to come at us directly.''- She sighed, disappointed. -''Although I hoped I would face another knight, I would love to have clashed swords.''

''Carlamain, would you please stop talking about swords? It's not very ladylike at all.'' – Issei moved his head to see a girl with a frilly, pink dress. Her blond hair was made into curly drills and she too, held a arrogant smirk.

She spoke, in a refined fashion. –''Ah, I wanted to talk with Rias's knight, he seemed pretty cute, but I'm stuck with you? How unfortunate.'' – She sighed.

''Ah, don't worry, my lady, I do not disappoint.'' – Issei held a smile, as he answered, charmingly, as he touched his heart and bowed slightly-''I am Issei Hyoudo, the only pawn of Rias Gremory, who might you be?''

''Ara, unexpectedly polite? I am Lady Ravel Phoenix, the little sister of Riser Phoenix.''

''I see, no wonder you carry such a charming presence.''- He smiled at her.

Ravel blushed slightly.

''...Issei, please stop flirting with girls.''- Koneko was onlooking their interaction with dead eyes, sounding disappointed.

''Ah, Sorry, Koneko-chan.''- The polite demeanor was changed into bloodlust. Narrow eyes, tensed body. –''Shall we do it?''

She pulled her arm up, as a deny. –''I do not fight. Carlamain, would you do the honor? And Isabella, please take care of the rook.'' She crossed her arms on her chest, smiling proudly, as if she had one the fight already.

''I see, you don't carry the presence of a fighter. '' – He smiled as the knight was already charging at him, with a flaming sword. Predictable. Issei jumped away as he brought out a knife from his boot. They clashed. Issei was blocking the burning sword with no problems with a knife.

''What? How are you bloc-'' – The question was cut short as he kicked her in the gut. She staggered back and brought her sword down.

''I won't hurry you up, we have a lot of time.'' – he smirked, as he looked over to Koneko.

She was having no trouble at all with the Rook named Isabella. She dodged the punches and kicks and counter attacked when she could.

''Siris, help Carlamain!'' – The cute Ravel spoke.

Issei exhaled as he felt killing intent behind him.

He kicked the ground and span around holding the knife in front of himself. The blade shattered from the sheer force. A girl with her straight, blue hair in ponytail was holding onto a giant sword. Her breasts were large, if that matters.

Carlamain got up and got into a stance.

''2 versus 1? This is about to get interesting.''- He spoke, but the girls we not in a mood to talk, at all.

He dodged the strike from Siris, as he stepped backwards – closer to Carlamain, denying her the ability swing her sword. She instead went for her dagger. She lunged at Issei as he kicked dirt towards her. She stopped and pulled her arms up to guard her face.

''How dirty!''- She exclaimed

''There is no such thing as a dirty fight.''- When she brought her dagger down to strike at Issei who was closing in, he sidestepped and spun his entire body around, successfully latching onto her wrist. He hit her in the side and used his other arm to clutch to her elbow. He threw over himself and successfully disarmed her. He stomped her knee in, breaking it.

She screamed in pain, as he span around the stolen dagger. It wasn't what Issei was used to, but he could manage.

Siris screamed with anger as she tried to crash her sword downwards into Issei.

From the impact, dust was raiser. When it settled, Issei was standing atop of her sword. He stepped to the front and brought the dagger downwards to her head.

With a splattering sound, the battlefield went silent. From Siris skull, red liquid gashed like a river. Issei was covered from feet to ears with it. It was so unbelievably easy to smash in her skull. Her eyes, empty, still stared at Issei.

The knight then fell down, lifeless.

**[Riser-sama's knight has been killed.]**

The body was covered in white light and she disappeared.

''No way...you.. killed her?'' – Ravel looked at Issei, in shock.

Issei stepped towards her and she flinched.

''Ya know, you devils are so proud, but still, you have the same weaknesses.'' – His face, that was half covered in the red liquid, slowly dripping down, was devoid of all emotions. He licked his cheek. –''Well, expect for you Phoenixes, you can regenerate. I wonder how many times could I tore off your limbs until you would give up?'' – He spoke, in the same, elegant tone he had used before.

''You, you.. DEMON!'' – From behind him, Carlamain jumped at him, trying to impale his spine.

He sidestepped and brought his elbow in her solar plexus. The armor dented, as she staggered back. Her leg, was bandaged by the cloth that was in her hair.

''..See, that's why you should wear armor!''- He said, as he laughed.

He had went down to the deep end.

The memories flooded back to him. The things he usually suppressed had come out to _play_.

He showed off his canine teeth, as he jumped around the field, dodging the sword that was aiming to take off his head.

''Weak, WEAK!''- He shouted, berating her. And the knight was angry. She was furious. She stopped _thinking_, and that was exactly what Issei wanted. He stepped back, and waited for the knight to rush him.

And she did.

He brought his body low in a knife fighting stance and as he sidestepped, the dagger went trough her side like it would have went trough butter. He had skewered her side, ripping out her organs. It looked like a piece of her spleen was still stuck on the dagger.

**[Riser-sama's Queen has been resigned.]** – Meanwhile, Akeno had defeated the Queen of Riser.

''W-what? No way!''- Ravel screamed, as her world was crashing down with a fiery descend. Her morale was crashed into the ground. Her world, was spun upside down, and by him.

By the demon in a human's skin.

The knight was still holding onto her side, as a puddle of blood had formed under her feet. Issei just looked down on her.

And she understood it then, and forever.

That you shouldn't look down on people.

She was enveloped in a bright light.

**[Riser-sama's knight has been resigned.]**

Issei turned around, and stood infront of Ravel, in all of his bloody glory. He tilted his head.

''Well then, my lady, shall we play?''- He smiled at her, showing his canine teeth, that was slightly covere in blood.

[Riser-sama's rook has been resigned.]

Koneko stepped to his side, giving him a slight nod. She didn't have a scratch on her.

As they stepped another step, two catgirls jumped in front of him.

''Don't you dare lay a finger on Rav-''

BOOM.

The ground where they stood exploded with yellow lighting.

**[Riser-sama's two pawns have resigned.]**

A girl with long black hair and tattered miko attire landed right next to him. She gave him a seducing smile. Her breasts were basically spilling out, and her long, delicious legs were showing quite a bit.

''Ara Ara, you went _hard_, didn't you, Issei?'' – She winked to him.

In front of the trio, Ravel and the healer in a kimono, shook in fear. Issei stepped right in front of Ravel.

''Would you let us pass, my lady? I don't want to hurt you.''

She just nodded and let the demon continue as Koneko and Akeno followed him.

It was time to bring down Riser.

To teach the arrogant prick a lesson.

* * *

**YO, IT IS, THE DESTROYER OF DREAMS, THE LORD OF THE EDGE, BLUEPRINTS.**

**I killed again. Should have I? Probably not. Was it edgy? It was.**

**But I understood something after reading some other Shadenights123 stories. If I want to call myself an Angst writer, I have to live up to the name. **

**Next chapter, Riser beatdown. **

**And yes, it was this easy to not loose a piece for Rias. **

**And if anyone is wondering, where is she - she is at the school building, fighting with Riser, with her knight as a guard. **

**The thing is I don't play Chess, and If it is a stupid move, then sorry.**

**If you liked it/disliked it, then please leave a review, so I know why!**

**See ya next time~!**


	9. KILL THE MIND

Issei noticed them on the roof of the new school building. Kiba was skillfully dodging the magic fire attacks, as he tried to get in close, but any time he could get a hit in, Riser just regenerated.

Rias, while Kiba distracted Riser, attacked him with magic attacks.

''You girls go in from below, I'll get a jump on him.''- He smiled as he turned around and jumped up the side of the building.

As he flew up in the air, Riser noticed him.

''I'm gonna kill you, just like how you killed my Knight. I will torture you so far you will beg for me to kill you! I will destroy you, you shitty brat!''- He screamed at him, literally spewing flames.

Issei inhaled midair and spat out flames.

''HA, PERISH UNDER THE FLAMES OF THE MIGHTY PHOENIX!'' – Riser shouted, as he raiser his hand and conjured fire. The fireballs clashed midair and exploded, rising dust and smoke.

For a second there, Riser raised his hand to block the dust. Then he staggered from the impact he felt in his solar plexus. He widened his eyes, as he noticed Issei right in front of him, eyes narrow and his mouth wide, showing off his almost wolf like teeth.

He_ growled._

As Riser recovered he used his right leg to kick Issei in the side.

Issei raised his knee and checked the kick. Riser's leg broke, but as he put it back down, it was healed.

Issei grinned even more widely.

''What? Are you scared?''- Riser spoke, arrogantly. His grin held a prideful expression.

Issei chuckled. His face, on the other hand, held a serial killers grin.

''Nah.''- He opened his eyes, wide. – '**'I DON'T HAVE TO HOLD BACK'' **

He stepped forward, sending cracks on to various directions on the roof. Riser, grinned back at him and jumped towards him. His fist was covered with flames. Issei's palm was wide opened, in a motion to catch it.

Riser smirked- 'the kid was crazy, if he thought to stop the fire of the Phenix.'

[BOOST]

The Sacred Gear appeared on his hand, as he gripped the fist of Riser. The Gear cracked, as Issei raised his eyebrows. – ''How about **THIS**?''- He spat fire at point blank range.

The fire engulfed Riser. The screams of agony rebounded from the field.

''I-Issei, what kind of fire is that?''- Rias, screamed in surprise.- ''The Phoenix's fire is said to be the strongest, so why does he burn?'' Issei jumped over to Kiba's side.

He was kneeling on one knee. He gave him his hand.

''Let's go teach him a lesson, Kiba.'' – He took the hand and got up. He sligtly grinned at Issei. There was a hint of determination burning within.

''Make me a wakizashi, knight.''- Issei spoke. Kiba created a short sword in his hand. He flung it to Issei.

''Just sit back and enjoy the show, Girls.'' – Kiba spoke, as he slightly bowed to them.

A giant fireball was thrown their way. Issei outstretched the Sacred Gear covered hand and tried to block it. It exploded on impact, as Issei's clothes were set on fire. He dropped his armor together with the burning shirt. A smell of burning meat could be felt, but Issei didn't even flinch from the pain – It wasn't the worst he had felt.

He laughed.

Raiser, who had recovered, looked at him, bewildered.- ''The fuck is so funny, brat?''

''This is fun, ya know. I could rip you limb to limb and you still would't die. You do realize there aren't many like you out there, **right**?'' – His voice grew horse, as he jumped at Riser, signaling Kiba, who in godspeed appeared behind Riser and attacked.

Without a sound the arm of Riser was flung into air. Blood splattered all over the place.

It had finally began.

The field was filled with bloodlust from Issei. He was smiling, his eyes wide and bloodshot. He growled, as a rabid dog.

It was time to hunt.

It was time to devour Riser.

Riser stumbled, as he charged Issei. Issei blocked a punch, dodged a kick that came over his head, and he span around, slamming the wakizashi into Riser's lung. He coughed blood but Issei wasn't going to allow him to recover. Riser tried to elbow Issei, but he instead cut off Riser's arm at elbow.

The short-swords blade had been enforced with magic. The arm was covered in flames and regenerated. Riser span around to see behind him, but Issei wasn't there.

He stumbled forwards, as the Knight of Gremory stabbed 2 swords trough his stomach from behind. He tried to pull them out, but fell to the ground, not feeling his legs.

Issei pulled out the bloody wakizashi from Riser's spine. He wiped it against his pants and put in behind his belt.

''What? Is something wrong, Riser-sama? I though the mighty Phoenix was stronger that a mere low class devil like me?''

Issei just looked down on him, chuckling. While Riser was struggling to get up, Issei had picked up the vest he previously wore. As he looked at it, he closed his eyes.

''Well, it did serve me long enough.''- He shook his head as his voice became gruff- **''BUT SOMETIMES YOU HAVE TO LET GO!''**

He lunged at Riser, with the armor in his hand. Riser narrowed his eyes. As Issei was close enough, Riser span around and tried to kick him in the chest. Issei threw the armor in air, caught the leg and elbowed it, dislocating the bone. He pulled it in and hit Riser in the face, who had the same idea.

As they both stumbled away, Issei caught the falling armor and flung it in the direction of Riser.

''AKENO, DO IT!''- He screamed. Akeno narrowed her eyes and shot the armor, that had fallen by Riser's feet with lightening.

The combination of fire, gas and water exploded in a roar of thunder, as Riser tried to get away. The area was filled with the smell of burning skin and iron.

As Raiser stumbled backwards, Kiba beheaded him from. It was quite easy. The neck, is one of the most vulnerable places of the human body. There are various ways to destroy it. – To break it, snap it, cut it, smash it, to impale it, and many more, but this isn't the case for Riser.

A waterfall of blood covered the knight. The head fell near Rias's feet. She widened her eyes, as she looked at the bloodied knight. He looked away.

''Oy oy, Kiba, don't let yer guard down, the guy is still alive.''- Issei laughed.

He laughed, because he was happy. How long has it been, since he had someone like the Phoenix? His primal instincts of a beast had kicked in, and he growled at Riser.

The head disintegrated in fire, as the head of Riser was reconstructed. He slowly, but surely got up.

''ENOUGH GAMES!''-As he said that, two flame wings appeared on his back, giving him quite a majestic look. He scowled at Issei who was lunging at him, full speed with a wide smile on his face.

He threw a punch at his head, but Issei dodged it, and used two fingers to jab his eyes out. Riser clawed at Issei, not moving despite being temporarily blind. Issei hit him in all of the places he could think off.

In the liver, in the solar plexus, in the ribs, that shattered like glass, in the jaw. Riser was thrown away from Issei, as he charged him, Risser's eyes regenerated and he caught the kick Issei was sending for his solar plexus. He gripped it, and didn't let go. Issei couldn't move.

A smile like no other showed up on Riser's face. He, once again felt in control, he felt like the power, the authority had returned to his hands.

Issei tensed his muscles. Riser, of course, felt that. – ''If you move, I'll break it. I'll really break it. You can't regenerate like me, trash.''

''HahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!''- Issei started to laugh, cheerfully. A loud, childish laugh.

He hit off from ground with his other leg, and span around.

CRUNCH/SNAP/CRACK

The ankle of Issei's leg snaped with crunching noises as it span in a circle, in an impossible movement and blood erupted from it.

''**I don't care.''**

The other leg hit Riser's face with such a force, that it would blow a normal persons brain out from the other side. His jaw shattered along with snapping the neck.

He flew away in air, falling off the roof and hitting the ground, his wings disappearing.

''ISSEI!''- Rias exclaimed, as she saw her pawn getting up from the roof exterior, his right foot was pointing in the opposite direction than it would normally. He was grinding his teeth, but not letting out the slightest gruff or scream.

''I'm fine, this pain is nothing. I'll just go down and mind-break him, so we can go home.'' – He said, with a gentle smile. He brought his leg up.

''Mindbre-?'' – Rias exclaimed.

CRUNCH.

He turned the foot around and started to run, while limping. He kicked off the roof and span midair, landing on Riser's stomach with the full force of his good foot.

The foot embedded in his stomach. Issei pulled it out, as blood spurted. He sat down on top of Riser, who just looked at him, terrified.

''Wh-Who the h-hell are you?''- He gasped for air, as he said that, blood pouring out of his mouth.

''**I am the ringing in your ears, I am the voice in your head that doubts. I am the one who is stronger, I am the one who can defeat you, I AM THE ONE WHO CAN. KILL. YOU.'' – **He smiled, as he watched Riser try to get away. **– ''I represent everything you take for granted, because I am the other side of the coin, I suffered while you celebrated, I trained while you played, AND I AM THE ONE WHO IS SUPERIOR. You are weak, useless, feeble, inadequate, deficient, substandard, YOU ARE PATHETIC!'' **– As he said those words, he took Riser by his neck, wrapping his fingers around Riser's neck. **–''Trash.''**

''..P-please, stop.'' – Riser whispered, because the one who was sitting on top of him was insane, crazy, fucked up. He was a demon, who had killed his knight.

_But he isn't gonna kill me, right?_

He hesitated, and that was all Issei needed.

''**You want for me to stop, RIGHT? You don't want to die RIGHT? You don't want that, RIGHT?'' **

Issei leaned closer to Riser and stared in his eyes, and spoke, softly. -''Just say those words, just say them, I r-e-s-i-g-n. ''

From far away, the small girl, Ravel, looked at the pawn and her brother. They both were covered in so much blood, and they clothes were so tattered, that they almost didn't look human.

Ravel, wanted to go help her brother, but she couldn't move. She was shaking, from the killing intent that was being radiated.

Instead, she just looked in silence, with tears running down her eyes.

Riser stared back into the demon's bloodshot eyes, as drips of blood were dripping from it's white hair.

''Oh look, you aren't regenerating anymore, I should kill you then.''- The demon spoke, in a calm tone.

''No, no no NO, THERE IS NO WAY! I AM IMORTA-''- His face was smashed against the ground, as Issei held him in place, when he tried to look at the scar on his stomach.

Of course, he was regenerating, but the Issei was breaking him from inside out, he was making Riser doubt himself.

**''Now then, RISER-CHAN, GIVE UP OR DIE.''**

As he had looked at the boy sitting on top of him, he had noticed the demon that was wrapped around the boy. It was a red mist, a red power, a nothingness, that held only giant jaws, and green, glowing eyes. If the boy would have not killed him, Riser was sure, that the green eyed demon would have.

He was truly afraid, truly terrified, for the first time in his lifetime.

''...I- I –I...resign.'' –Riser spoke, as he looked away from the boy who holding him down. He looked away, in fear, not shame.

**[Resign confirmed. It is the victory of Rias Gremory-sama.]**

As he disappeared in the white light, only relief washed over him, because he was alive.

Issei got up, as the gear on his hand dispersed. Bile came up his throat and his head was spinning. It was almost like the world's axes had switched places. His ankle was a mess, it couldn't hold any weight at all, and at the slightest movement, it hurt like a bitch.

But before hitting the ground, he was caught by two people.

From the left, stood Kiba, holding him by shoulder, on the other- Koneko, holding him the same.

''Although that was quite scary, but an excellent job, Issei. I am proud, to have you as a pawn.'' – She spoke, with a smile on her face. She drew her hand trough her hair as she showed her perfectly white teeth.

''Good job, Issei-kun~'' – Akeno spoke, in a cheerful tone.

''Ah, that... was quite..fun.'' –He chuckled –''Ah, Kiba... so now can we become friends?''

''Idiot. Of course, we can.'' – He chuckled, as he smiled, while his face was covered in scratches.

''..You. Are. HEAVY!'' – Koneko exclaimed, showing more emotion that she ever had.

''Oh, Grayfia! Transport me to the nearest hospital, I want to sleep!'' –Issei screamed, in a hoarse voice, while the peerage laughed.

The peerage glowed in white light, as they were transported, as victors.

As victors, of the first ever game they had won.

The first one they played, the first one they won , against the mighty Phoenix, said to be unbeatable.

* * *

''..How nice. I did not expect that, honestly. Who would have thought that my sister would have won the game?'' – Sirzechs, slowly spoke, as he drank some tea from a cup he had taken from a table.

He, his maid and wife Grayfia, and the parents of Riser Phoenix were sitting in the spectators area. Sirzechs was calmly and elegantly smirking.

''The pawn fundamentally won the game. Sirzechs-sama, who the hell was that boy?'' – Lord Phoenix, the father of Riser spoke, barely holding back his anger.

''Oh, nothing but mere pawn of my sister. He holds a sacred gear that isn't really rare. ''

''Nothing but mere pawn, you say? Then what was that? He acted like a rabid dog, he even broke his own foot and killed a knight of my sons!'' – The father brought his fist down to the table in front of them.

''Please calm down, Lord Phoenix. We did not mean for that to happen, but it is a Rating game. Death happens. The boy did not have a fortune past, if anything, I would say he has been trough more than us combined, so I would ask for you to forgive his impudence. ''

Lord Phoenix brought his hand in front of his face. ''..At least he had enough pride to not touch our daughter. Keep a leash on him, Sirzechs-sama.''

He grinned, arrogantly. – ''Of course, Lord Phoenix. If he ever goes out of line and attacks one our kind, I will hunt him down like the beast he is.''

''Well then, if you would excuse us, we should visit our son. He must be out of his mind by now.'' – The mother of Riser courtly said, and they left the room.

Only Sirzechs and his wife, Grayfia stayed in the room.

''Hahahaha''- He laughed and then inhaled deeply. –''Worth every penny I didn't pay for him. Grayfia, shouldn't we celebrate?''

Grafyia flashed a seducing smile, with narrow eyes.

''What do you mean, with celebrating?''- She said, as she moved closer to Sirzechs.

* * *

Issei was half-asleep while resting on a hospital bed. His right arm was covered in bandages that stretched all the way up his shoulder, covering the burn scars. His eye was blue and his ankle was in a cast. They had healed it, but they said that it was too weak too use for a while, because usually they don't see an ankle that was span around its center two times.

Koneko came into his room holding Issei's bag. She looked at Issei, who had peacefully dozed off while sitting. Her eyes ran over Issei's shirtless body, over all the scars, her eyebrows furrowed at the view, but she decided to not bring it up.

He was so calm looking, such a turn around from what he was like on in the game. It was odd for Koneko.

Issei raised his eyes at Koneko. He smiled, softly.

''Yo.'' – He raised his arm, slightly squinting his eyes.

''..I brought your stuff.'' – She handed over the bag to him. He opened it and nodded. He got up from the bed, trying as much as possible to not use the leg with the broken ankle to balance himself. He took out a shirt from the bag.

He looked back at Koneko, who was leaning against a table.

''Ya know, as much as I find it flattering, you sure you want to watch me change?'' – Issei tilted his head to the side.

She raised her shoulders and blushed. –''..I don't, you pervert.'' – And so, she left the room.

Issei dressed in the normal clothes he wore, only he wasn't able to tie one of the sneakers he wore – the cast was in the way. He wore a scarf around his neck.

He stepped outside of the room, with the bag over his shoulder, just to find the whole peerage. They're eyes saddened, when they noticed the way Issei limped.

''Is your leg alright, Issei?'' – Rias spoke, sounding worried.

''Yeah, I'm blasted on painkillers, so don't worry.''

She smiled. – ''I see. Ready to go home?''

''I am. Let's go.''

Akeno nodded and they teleported away.

They now stood in the old school building.

''So what happens now?'' –He asked.

''I get to have my free will and not marry the Phoenix bastard, and we have a good start on Rating games, plus we will be a hot conversation topic in the underworld.''

''What about me killing the knight? I didn't really mean to, just my mentality in a battle is kill or be killed.''

''Don't worry, death happens in rating games. Nothing is going to happen to you.''

''I see, that's good.'' – Issei turned around – ''See ya then, I feel like sleeping.''

''Do you need anyone to help you get home?'' – She asked, sounding legitimately worried.

''I'm good, the painkillers are a gift.''

He walked over to a park near his house. He sat down in a bench. It was early morning, and the only sound that could be heard was birds chirping.

That is, until a girl with short black hair and in dark clothes sat next to him.

''Yo Fleimel.''

''Welcome back, sir. Did it go well?'' – She asked, courtly.

''Riser is defeated, trust is built and no one has a single idea that I am the Welsh Dragon. Mission successful.''

She rolled her beautiful eyes. ''Then what about your leg, you baka?''

Issei scratched his ear. – ''Just a slight problem occurred, it wasn't like he broke my ankle, I did mysel-''

Fleimel grabbed Issei by the collar. –'**'YOU BROKE YOUR OWN ANKLE?'' **

She asked in a tone, that rivaled Issei's when he was mad.

He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to make himself as small as possible. –''You are really scary , Fleimel.''

She let Issei go and exhaled deeply. She brought out her sacred gear and enveloped Issei's leg in a green light. She gently touched his face, and healed the bruise as well.

He got up and shattered the cast.

He then smiled at Fleimel. – ''Ah, I really appreciate that, I don't know what I would do without you, Fleimel.''

''Get out of here before I skin you alive, sir.''

He tied the sneaker, saluted and ran away.

Fleimel stood there and laughed. It had been a long time since they had played around like this, not even thinking about things that happened in the past or worrying about their plan, their mission, that could come crashing down on top of them like a house of cards.

And Issei, who was most likely stressed out of his mind, because he was the main point and the one who had to act.

* * *

**It is I , blueprints. Yo!**

**Nothing much to talk about, although Bejewelsteam4 talked about changing me having Issei kill the knight, I won't change anything, sorry.  
**

**Issei mindbroke Riser, made him doubt himself, and that how you defeat someone immortal.**

**So, who was the real monster, Issei, who was like a rabbid dog, or Riser, who could regenerate everything Issei threw at him?**

**No one knows who the true monster is yet.**

**Next chapter will be something in between the Kokabiel arc, and I have to think what I want to do with Irina. What are your opinions, readers?**

**See ya in a few days, I'm off to work.**


	10. Lying is a Sin

Issei silently walked through his house, not making a sound, as he was used to doing. He opened his room's door and put down the bag.

He stripped to his underwear and got into his bed, and of course, stretched all over it were the mischievous Nekomata.

He touched her arm, and the next thing he knew he was flipped around and pinned to the bed, with Kuroka on top of him. She slid her slender fingers over Issei's six-pack abs and then upwards going over his chest. While doing it, she was arching her back inwards and bringing her chest closer to Issei.

She brought her head closer to his neck and licked all the way up to his ear, which she nibbled. Her bare breasts rubbed over Issei's chest.

''_I missed you, Issei-nya~.'' – _She whispered in his ear. He touched her neck and brought her face away from his ear, just to bite into her collar bone. She moaned, and brought her forehead to Issei's.

Her hazel eyes shone in the dusk lighting of the room. She looked straight into Issei's light brown eyes. Instead of the mischievous look in Kuroka's eyes, there was worry.

Issei kissed her. Kuroka raised her head.

''What's wrong?'' – He asked.

''You seem, distracted. Or is it worried?'' – She asked, with the cat manners completely gone.

He could have lied to her. He could have shrugged it off completely, but he didn't.

Because it was Kuroka. The one that kept him sane.

''..I killed again. I shouldn't have, it was a simple game,I didn't need to do it. Killing doesn't disturb me, but killing when it could be avoided kinda depresses me.'' – Kuroka brought her head to his chest. Issei stroked her soft, silky black hair. –''Or the maybe the fact that I can't stop myself disturbs me.''

Kuroka purred. He suddenly felt a hot, but an calming feeling flowing trough his body. – ''I'll use my senjutsu to calm you down and restore your from fatigue, Issei-nya.''

There was a silence for a while, but then she spoke , softly.

''You might not realize it, but killing is for grownups. If we could go back, we would, wouldn't we? But we aren't kids anymore. And we can't go back. So please, don't be sad about killing, don't regret it. Remember their faces, their names, and honor those who deserve honor.''

Issei chuckled. – ''What happened to you while I was gone? – They stayed like that, in silence for a while. –''But thank you. Without you, I would have probably lost my sight on the target along the way. And if it's for my target, I will even stand knee deep in blood for it.''

Kuroka purred. –''We will, Issei-nya, not only you. You are not alone.''

She snuggled closer to Issei. He just held a stupid grin and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**About two months passed** with Issei training Koneko almost every day. Every once a while Kiba trained with them.

Rias and Akeno went about their business, they both only talked with Issei's on a need-to-know basis. Not that Issei disliked it, it was actually the opposite – less time he had wear that stupid smile on his face.

Kuroka on the other hand, when she wasn't sleeping or meditating, she read books. Issei couldn't keep up with Kuroka and so she always bugged Issei to buy more. Well, that solved it self out, when Issei came home one day and noticed a stack of brand new books, Kuroka had ''borrowed'' from a bookshop.

Issei cringed inside a little, because, if Margit was alive, she would have slapped him so hard his right ear would have went to the other side of his head.

_Stealing books is a sin._

And Kuroka wanted a date with Issei, like normal people would.

And ''normal'' would be a first for them. The way the met, the way they interacted and the way they bonded was abnormal.

They met in an terrorist groups headquarters, they interacted by talking about missions and eating together, and the way they bonded? It was the times when Issei pushed her down so she doesn't take a bullet or a blast from a grenade. It was those times when she healed Issei's bullet wounds, the cuts or burns from the battlefield, which was always unfair. It was those times, when Issei's eyes wandered and he couldn't concentrate.

And it was back then, when Margit died. Issei changed back then. He took dangerous , solo missions and always returned bullet ridden or with broken bones.

It was then, when Kuroka snapped him out of it, snapped him out of the suicidal path he was going down. She, with her soft words, her understanding what it means to lose someone so close, someone who taught you everything you know.

And she did all of that, when she too, missed Margit. They had become friends, to everyones surprise.

He loved all of her, but he had yet to say it out load. There was this strange, eerie feeling of ''something will happen'' if they spoke those 3 words out load.

It was anything but normal.

* * *

Issei stood in front of a giant mansion. He knocked on the expensive looking door, and as the door opened, he threw on his fake smile.

''Good evening, I am a devil of Gre-'' – His voice cut off as he noticed a tall man in a yukata. His eyes shone bright purple and he had golden bangs. He held a grin. He was leaning on the side of his door, arms crossed on his chest.

Issei threw on an expression with a droopy smile. He raised his hand – ''Ara, Yo Azazel. What can I do for a governor of the Fallen Angels on this nice evening?''

''Ain't you polite, brat.''- Azazel scoffed. –''Come in.''

They walked trough the hallway in silence. They stopped in a giant living room. Azazel sat down in a couch, and raised his hand to point at an coach across from his, with a table between them.

Issei noded and sat down. Azazel conjured a bottle of brown colored liquor and two glasses with ice in them.

''..I read that God could turn water into wine, but I didn't expect for you to be able create whiskey. You ought to teach me that one sometime.'' – Issei winced – ''Unless you don't plan on me leaving this place.''

He poured a glass for himself and a glass for Issei. –''So you noticed. But well, do not worry, I will act after talking, I'm not a degenerate like some of you.''

Issei scorned at the words chosen by Azazel. Azazel took a sip from the whiskey glass and nodded to Issei, that it is safe to drink it.

''You do know that I'm still a child, and that I can't drink, right?''

Azazel didn't spare the amused look on his face before answering – ''If you are a child, then I am a saint.''

''..I guess you are right.'' – Issei answered and brought the glass to his lips. The ice cold drink lit up Issei's throat like fire, but he didn't wince. He had spent far too long in the liqueur cabinet of Margit's room after her death. The scorched, wooden taste brought back nostalgia, which he pushed to the back of his skull.

He put down the glass, empty and asked. –''So then, what shall we talk about, Azazel?''

''How about we start about why you killed my underlings.''

''..You mean Raynare and her gang?''

Azazel gave nothing but a silent nod.

''She was out to kill me. Your pathetic gang of weaklings were also traitors.''

Azazel was pretty adept at hiding his emotions when he needed to. His eyebrows fluttered only slightly, Issei barely managed to pick that up.

''..So, on who's orders were they on?''

''From what I understood, it was Kokabiel.''

He scuffed.

Issei raised his eyebrow. –''Any idea why he would betray you?''

''The man wants war. He believes that we fallen angel are superior to other races, that we are stronger and he wants to prove it. ''

A comfortable silence filled the room as Azazel refilled their glasses.

''The world would be a better place without people who want wars to happen.''

''Didn't know the mighty Ddraig is a pacifist. Wouldn't the business be better at a time of war?''

Issei raised his eyebrows. –''I'm a mercenary; you can even call me a terrorist, but don't think I'm heartless. I don't like seeing innocent people die.''

''I guess agreeing on this is a start.'' -He chuckled and raised his glass. Issei, understanding what Azazel wanted to do, raised his. The glasses met with a clinging sound and they both emptied them in a single swoop.

''So tell, me your thoughts, what should I do? Should I kill him on spot? Should I imprison him?''

Issei leaned back on the leather chair and looked at the painting hanging on the wall opposite of him. –''Hell if I know. I wasn't paid to think. I was paid to kill, kidnap or protect.''

He rolled his eyes. – ''Alright, think of it like this. You want to start a war with the devils. Who do you attack to do so?''

''Someone who holds high attention of the Satan, but isn't powerful.'' – Issei's grinned, understanding the train of thought that Azazel used. – ''So basically, the Gremory.''

''Yeah. He will be coming for a visit.'' – His eyes narrowed –''So let me ask you this. You, and your team of soldiers, what is your goal?''

Issei looked Azazel straight into eyes. – ''I can't tell you that.''

He scoffed. –''..Alright, then tell me this, your goal, will it benefit my race? Or will it bring pain to it?''

Issei smiled. –''Fallen Angels are not involved in my plans. They will not be touched, if I am not touched first. On that, I can give you my word. Plus, if you keep quiet about this, if we can get an agreement on this, I could do a favor or two for you. You know, as a sign of good intentions.''

Azazel smiled. He got up from the couch and Issei did the same. They shook hands.

''Deal. I'll consider your favor invalid after you take out Kokabiel. I will send someone to scrape him off the ground, if there is anything to scrape, that is.''

The hands released and a droopy smile rose to Issei's face. –''You are all right, Azazel.''

''Same to you, brat. Want to drink our sorrows away 'till morning?'' – He, in an over-exaggerated way, conjured a few more bottles of whiskey that floated in air.

''What do we have to lose?''

''A couple thousand brain cells and our motor function.''

''..Just pour me the damn thing.''

* * *

Issei woke up with a ringing headache and he felt like shit. He tried to understand where he was and why he was wearing an expensive looking suit. He staggered to the window and pulled the blinds apart, almost ripping them out of the sockets.

A skyline of skyscrapers and casino's LED signs appeared. He obviously was in a hotel. Where, only?

Suddenly, a shirtless Azazel kicked out his door, with a girl in both on both of sides.

''Where the fuck... are we?'' – Issei said, as he rubbed his head.

''Vegas, my soul brother!'' – Azazel exclaimed, as he grabbed one of the girls breasts.

''Vegas? As in Las Vegas, Nevada?''

''The very same!'' – Azazel pulled both girls in the bed and started to undress them. The girls didn't mind Issei. –''Man, I love Vegas!'' – He said, as he started to motorboat on of the girls.

''Get a room you old fuck!''- He exclaimed. –''And don't steal lines off Elvis Presley!''

''This..is my .. room!'' –He stopped motorboating the girl –''And besides, how the hell do you think I got the girls, if not impersonating Presley?''

''God fucking dammit, Azazel.''

''You didn't say that yesterday when you – ''

''NO, SHUT UP! I don't want to know what I did. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, got that?''

He scoffed, as Issei half-joged out of the room.

* * *

Issei staggered into his house, as he noticed a particular smell. He had changed his clothes and taken a shower, so the only thing that was left from the _adventure trip _was the dark circles under his eyes and the ringing headache.

His staggering steps became almost silent as he peaked into the living room. Two girls with white, church cloaks sat on the sofa in the living room, talking to Issei's mother.

He stepped inside, revealing himself.

''I-Ise-kun?'' – A girl, with a particularly cute voice, stuttered as she said Issei's name.

He froze the moment he heard it. He couldn't recognize the voice, but certainly, he had heard it before.

''Ara, Issei, welcome home, I was starting to get worried, you took so long.'' – His mother spoke.

He threw on the usual droopy smile –''You don't have to worry about me, ya know.''

She frowned. –''After what happened, I should worry more. Anyways, this is Shidou Irina-chan and her friend, um?''

''Xenovia.'' – The girl apathetically spoke. Her eyes were showing killing intent.

Issei searched his mind for the name ''Shidou Irina'' and found a boy that looked like her that he played with as a child. So, he was a girl, Issei thought.

''..Yo Irina-chan. You look a lot more girly now.''

''This is Issei Hyoudou? He looks nothing like the pictures.'' – Xenovia calmly said.

Issei narrowed his eyes in droopy way so he now just looked aloof. Irina kept looking at Issei with wide eyes.

''Ise-kun, what happened to you?'' – She sounded concerned.

''Some things happened, I decided to change my haircut and what not.''

Xenovia showed a shit-eating grin. – ''A lot has changed since you two met, huh?''

''Issei was missing for 3 years, actually. He came back home not too long ago.'' – His mother spoke, unneedly.

The room became silent. It was the uncomfortable type of silence.

''What do you mean, missing?'' – Irina exclaimed. –''How? Where?''

Issei's mother narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms below her chest. –''I dislike to pry, but I need to know something too, Issei.''

He sat down in the cube chair and brought his hands to his face. His mother and the 2 guests looked at him with a serious expression.

''I was kidnapped on my way back from school 3 years ago. I was shipped across the globe with many other children. It was a child trafficking business.''

Issei's mother couldn't even speak and just shook, sitting there.

''N-no way…'' – Irina spoke, with a trembling voice.

A wide shit eating grin appeared on Xenovia's face.

''I ended up somewhere in Arabia or something like that. The ones who took us treated us pretty badly, they didn't feed us properly and beat us. Some of the weaker ones died.''

Issei's mother started to cry. With every tear running over her face, Issei wanted to stop lying, but he had no choice, he had to make it believable and he had to make it so they never question him again.

''..But that all changed when a mercenary group saved us about a year after my kidnapping. I spent the next two training and waiting for my chance to come back home. It came recently.'' –He smiled, softly. –''So don't cry, mother.''

''..I see.'' – She said, wiping tears with her sleeve. Issei awkwardly got up and hugged her.

He let her go and turned to the girls. –''Let's go on a walk, Irina-san, Xenovia.''

''Ah, alright, Ise-kun''

Issei walked out of the room with the girls in tow. It was the middle of the day and the sun was shining right into their faces. They stopped in a park. The park was full of life, and every once in a while people looked back at the two weirdly dresses girls.

Issei turned around and moved both of his hands behind his back.

''Is there are reason why we came so far, Ise-kun?''

The soft, droopy smile disappeared from his face. –''I just wanted to take a little precaution in case your friend over there tries to take my head off with that sword of hers.''

''..So you noticed, devil-kun. Not too shabby, I guess.'' – She said, with a shit eating grin on her face.

''Arrogance won't get you far. Well, at least you won't try to do anything while here, in a place filled with people, right, saint-san?''

''Nee, don't fight.'' – Irina pouted, in an overly cute manner. –''You had a reason for becoming a devil, right?''

''I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, or something like that.''

Irina wanted to ask about a hundred questions to Issei, but she couldn't decide what to say. It was that kind of look in his face, that made her want to ask him -_Are you really Issei Hyoudou?_

The girls train of though was interrupted when she noticed a red-haired girl coming up on them from behind.

''I guess she wants to talk to you.'' – Issei himself showed a shit eating grin to Xenovia before becoming completely silent.

* * *

They sat in the old school building. Rias was on the coach and the church girls were sitting on the couch opposite of her. In this short time, it had started to rain heavily.

'''Well then, shall we start?'' – Rias spoke, in an elegant manner.

''We can, yes. Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen." –Irina spoke.

Three holy swords were stolen, two are in this room, and one was lost in the war. That means only one of them is with the church.

''And what does that incident have to do with us?''

''Those swords were brought here.'' – Irina sighed –''We sent assassins and priests but all of them were killed.

Rias's smiled as the crossed her legs. –''What do you expect from us?''

That shit-eating grin on Xenovia's face. –''For you to not involve. To do nothing. To not interfere. At least, don't help them.''

''Insolent. Do you really think we would help the fallen angels?''

''I don't know, devils are slimy and untrustworthy, aren't they?''

As killing intent spiked in the room, Issei spoke.

''Do you know who is behind the stealing of the swords?''

''Yes, we do, Ise-kun. It's Kokabiel, a high ranking fallen angel.''

''And you plan on taking him down yourselves?''

Xenovia scoffed. –''Yes, we are. Are you saying we can't do that?''

Issei didn't answer, he just showed a droopy smile.

In that second, Xenovia was mid-jump as the wrapping around her giant sword disappeared. Issei just scoffed and stepped aside from the swipe of the sword and backhanded her so hard, that when she fell she broke a table in two.

As she lay there, unconscious, the room was filled with an eerie silence.

''What?'' – Issei asked with a wide shit-eating grin. –''She started it. You all say that, right? Well, whatever, I'll be in touch in case you guys need help, well, if you can stop acting like children.''

Issei casually strolled outside of the room. There, was Kiba, his arm was bleeding and he was drenched in rainwater.

His eyes narrow, filled with killing intent. He recognized that look in his eyes. Where? It was in his eyes, for a long time.

''..Oh Issei, just who I needed to see.'' – He was unable to concentrate and he was obviously in pain. –''Got a moment?'' – He spoke in harsh, cold tone, with a hint of ridicule.

Issei noded and they disappeared In a flash of red light.

Issei found himself in a room. It was a normal, maybe a bit more clean than most, teenager's room. Well, if you exclude the sword that was wrapped in numerous wraps, and the half dead white haired priest tied up on his floor. The very same priest Issei had met in the old church.

''Quite a fuckin' party you have here, Kiba.'' – Issei spoke, as he scratched behind his head with a droopy smile.

''This priest wielded an Excalibur sword. You do know of them, right?''

''Hey…you….shitty…dev-'' –The weeping of voice of the priest was stopped, as Kiba kicked him in the ribs. He started to cough up blood, as he tried to move.

''Ya know, I would be lying, if I said I expected my day to go like this.'' - Issei chukcled.

Everything was turning for the worse.

* * *

**Yo, It is I, the great master of ''I can't write sad dialog for shit'', Blueprints.**

**How have you been? Has life been treating you well?**

**For me, I have been lazying around. Well, that and I wrote a fanfic by the name of ''Brothers of a Sword'' for Naruto, where Itachi and Naruto are born the same year and are like brothers. Well, anyways, if you have an interest in Naruto, might as well check it out.**

**Well, if I exclude the shameless advertising, I would like to speak about two things..**

**1. Yes, Kiba defeated Freed. Why not? He had more training with Issei. Freed is an arrogant little shit, and I'm going to enjoy torturing him next chapter. *whistles innocently***

**2. Issei is more damaged than you'd think, but he isn't the ''All humanity must perish while I twirl my mustache'' damaged.**

**Until next time, my dear readers, and if you have anything at all you want to say or ask, please leave a review. Ya know, reviews are like fuel to me, I might work faster.**


	11. Trough the Shadows

**Before we start, I want to announce that I'm looking for a Beta reader, that could fix my spelling and interpunction mistakes.**

* * *

The ragged breathing of Freed was like music to Kiba's ears. His face held a derogatory smile as looked down on him.

Issei's eyebrows narrowed as they ran over the sword on the bed. Right before he touched it, Kiba spoke. –''I would be against touching it with your hands.''

Issei scoffed. –''It's an Excalibur, right?''

''Yeah, one of them.'' – His voice was filled with disgust, as he spoke.

''..Tell me your story.''

Kiba raised his eyebrows. –''Story?''

''Yes, you know, I am a terrorist mercenary, and what not, I'm asking yours now.'' – Issei rubbed the bridge of his nose, the headache was returning with a bang.

''...I come from a Holy Sword project. A failed one, that is. And yes, I am a former church member.'' – He answered, after seeing Issei wince. – ''The target of the project was to make ordinary people wield the holy swords. We were experimented on, but to say the obvious, it failed.'' – Kiba said, harshly. –''We were branded failures and ordered to be executed. My brothers and sisters, they jumped in front of the bullets and the helped me escape from the poison. I ran and ran trough the winter's forest, but the poison had seeped trough my lungs, and I fell down, I was dying. All of their sacrifice, it was lost in vain.''

''But it wasn't.''

''Right. Rias Gremory saved me on that day, and on that same day, I promised to destroy those swords.''

''...Revenge, is it?'' – Issei looked sad.

''Something like that.''

If not for the ragged breathing of the priest, the room would have been silent.

''Ehh, whatever. Want to go and kick Kokabiel's door in?''

'''..Kokabiel? One of the Fallen Angel leaders?'' – Kiba sounded bewildered.

''Yeah. That daft bastard is behind all of this.''

Kiba winced. –''But how do we find him?''

Issei raised his hand, as used two fingers, like a pistol, to point at the priest. – ''He probably knows. I can get information out of him.''

''Do you really think he will want to talk?''

''..I don't care. He will, however, talk.'' – Kiba grinned after hearing that.

Issei stepped closer to the priest. He raised the priest by his collar and threw him across the room, towards the chairs in the room.

''Get some rope and water, Kiba.''

Kiba couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

He simply exited the room. When he returned, Freed was already being held in the chair by Issei.

They proceeded to tie him to the chair, in the most uncomfortable way possible. The priest was barely conscious.

Issei looked over his scars, and noticed the fact that Kiba had impaled him in such a way that it wouldn't kill him, but whoever, disable him.

Freed slouched his head, fading out of consciousness. Issei grabbed the water bottle that Kiba brought and poured it all over the priests head. He blinked furiously and looked up to Issei standing right in front of him.

''..You..again...'' – He could barely speak, his voice ragged by pain.

''Yes, me.'' – Issei imposed. –''I'll tell you something, Freed. We can strike a deal. You tell us everything you know, and I'll let you go.''

Kiba raised his eyebrows after hearing Issei speak the priests name even though he didn't tell it, but shrugged it off, for now.

''Nah...if I tell you anything...at all, boss will... kill me...''

Issei sighed. –''Your boss is the last thing you should worry about.''

The priest chuckled, dryly.

Issei, noticing that his consciousness was fading, brought out the knife in his boot and slammed down into palm of the priests hand. It was tied to the chair's armhold.

The blade softly slid into the skin, right between the bones, most likely severing a tendon or two. Contrary to what most people believe, you don't need much to make people talk.

If it comes to bending people to do what you ask it's a different thing, but when it comes to making people talk, lets just say, that people do a lot to get out of pain.

''AAAHHHRGGG-'' The priest screamed, and soon after started to cough blood uncontrollably. Most likely from internal organ damage.

''Talk.''

The priest spit at Issei. Issei scoffed and leaned close to the priests ear, brushing the white hair apart.

He whispered. –_''You know, we have a lot in common, Freed. We could have been friends, even. But well, __**you made the wrong choice.''-**_ Issei's voice turned cold as his eyes narrowed.

Issei grabbed the double edged knife in his palm and pulled it towards him. The priests hand, with a sickening crunch, split in half. An unbelievable amount of blood started to pour out.

Freed whimpered in agony. Issei exhaled deeply, as he span the knife in his hand.

''Ya know, I hate torture. For a long time, I hated the people who tortured me, but then I realized the fact that they just did what they were told.'' – Issei went silent as he used a bit of rope that was left to tie it around Freed's arm, cutting off the circulation of blood. –''I don't even hate that bitch who tortured me the first time.''

Kiba, who stood at the side, leaning on a desk with his arms crossed on his chest, was carefully eating up Issei's every word.

''...The second time was different. Those fuckers did it to emotionally and mentally torture my teacher.'' – Kiba noted that Issei's whole aura flared when he said that sentence. –''..And they succeeded. She traded her life for mine, she...she died because of me.''

Issei turned around and looked at Kiba. – ''I blamed myself. Somewhere along the way, I rampaged, I killed, I devoured till there was nothing left of them, meanwhile all the same, there was just broken pieces of me.''

Kibas eyebrows furrowed. - ''What are you getting at?''

''I went crazy in the darkness. I misunderstood. My teacher...didn't want me to take revenge. She didn't want that.''

Issei brought both of his hands to his face.

''Then...then what did she want from you?''

Issei kicked a chair that flew over the room. He turned around to face Kiba, once again. –''She wanted for me to live! To enjoy life! Her life, I was to live it for her! To do the things she couldn't.''

Kiba was speechless. For Issei speak his feelings, his past, it was something once in a blue moon.

''Bassicly, what I am getting at is this.'' – He pointed at Kiba. –''Are you sure that your sisters and brothers, are you absolutely sure that they wanted for you to take revenge?''

They both stood there, listening to the priest whimper.

''Just my 5 cents for you.'' – He smiled, rueful. –''I'll get back to work''

Half an hour later and 7 fractures later Freed broke and talked. He said everything. Kiba stiffened when he heard the name ''Balba Galilei''

Freed went under after talking. Issei raised the knife to his jugular when Kiba stopped him.

''What are you doing? I thought you said you'll let him go when he talks.''

Issei was visibly disappointed in Kiba after hearing that. –''This world ain't fair, prince.''

He scoffed. –''Let me do it. I started it, I'll finish it.''

Issei simply nodded and moved away.

All it took was a simple, yet beautiful stab to the heart and Freed was dead. The floor of the room looked like a slaughterhouse.

Issei simply sighed. –''Listen, I know people who can take care of this in matter of minutes.''

Kiba nodded.

Issei pulled out a cellphone from his backside pants pocket and dialed a number.

''Hello, Vasily. It's me, Ddraig.''

Kiba widened his eyes, because Issei was speaking russian. Not using the translator, but he himself, was speaking russian.

He proceeded to talk to the russian in a friendly manner. Then he asked.

''Do you have people in Japan?''

There was a short pause.

''Oh, great. Thanks, Vasily. '' –There was a short pause once again. –''Yeah, I'll contact you if I'm ever in Russia.''

The phone was lowered from his ear and Kiba spoke up –''How much will he need?''

''Ara, you understand russian?'' – Issei asked

''No, we have a translator, we understand every language.''

Issei slid his hand over his face in embarresment. –''...I forgat about that.''

''How much then?''

'Nothing.''

Kiba raised his eyebrows

''Vasily is an old friend. Russians are good people to have as friends. They do anything to help a friend in trouble.'' – Issei gave the phone to Kiba. On it was blank e-mail.

''Write your address, door number, everything. They will come, while we're gone and will clean up.''

* * *

Near a river, an muscular man with golden bangs sat by a river and fished. The darkness was illuminated by the blue-glowing wings that soared trough the air.

The man simply smirked when the boy landed near him. He was dressed in stylish black-red pants with a chain, a simple V-cut gray t-shirt and a jacket.

He ran his hand trough his silver hair and spoke. –''Yo, Azazel.''

''..Vali.'' – Azazel simply nodded –''Came to keep an old man company?''

He smirked. –''Something like that. Well, I came to talk.''

Azazel turned his head to face Vali. –''About what?''

He narrowed his eyes. –''You know what. The Welsh Dragon.''

''Ah.'' – Azazel clicked his tongue. –''What about him?''

''Is he strong?''

''..He is strong. Not stronger than you.'' - Azazel smirked -''But if you fight, you will most likely loose.''

''Are his parents special? Or is he just talented?'' – Vali grinned at the thought of his rival being stronger than him – it meant for a good fight.

''No. He has no talant. His magic reserves are almost non-existent. His parents are regular humans.''

''..Then why the hell are blabbering about him being strong?''

''...How about if he could access the Balance Break at age 15 as a simple human?''

''That's impossible.''

''But it isn't!'' – Azazel chuckled, seemingly happy. –''Well, now he is a reincarnated devil, and he's even stronger than before.''

Vali simply stood there, arms crossed and his eyes narrow, listening.

''The kid's a mercenary. The old-school type. Can fight with any weapon you give him, can command an army, uses dirty tactics, underhanded methods. The guy is pretty smart too, and can lie like a pro.'' – Azazel chuckled. –''I sent some of my best men to trail him, he just shook them off as if they were children.''

Azazel noticed the look on Vali's face.

''Oy oy, don't run off to fight him now!''

''...What a drag. He sounds like fun.'' – Vali snarled. –''What about his teacher?''

''She was called the Bloodhound of Germany.''

Vali sighed. –''Never heard of her.''

Azazel rolled his eyes. –''Last time I checked you weren't in the dark underworld business, so there isn't a way you could have heard of her.'' – Azazel looked at his wristwatch. –''Ehh, I have to go to pretend I'm a dumb-ass and that I don't know about Kokabiel's betrayal.

Vali nodded.

As Azazel was engulfed in a purple aura, he spoke –''Just do your job, don't fight him just yet.''

Vali shrugged. –''Yeah , yeah, whatever.''

Azazel facepalmed and disappeared.

* * *

Silently, trough the shadows, two people moved. One of them was barely noticeable, while the other had trouble keeping up.

They were inside an circle shaped building across the town from where the had a talk with Freed.

Every nerve in Kiba's body was tingling, because he will finally meet Balba, that shitty old man who experimented on his family.

Issei held a fist up in the air just before they turned a corner. Even without knowledge of military hand-signs, he knew what this one meant.

Kiba leaned against the wall and waited for Issei. Issei turned his head towards him, his eyes seemed weirdly focused.

He whispered. –''Two guards in the next room. Neutralize or kill, your choice.''

Kiba nodded and brushed off the feeling of wanting to answer with ''Yes sir.''

Issei first moved the corner and quickly, chuck a knife at the lightswitch. The lights went off and the room was engulfed in darkness. Kiba simply scoffed at the simple, yet brilliant manner he made sure the enemies won't notice them.

Issei went for the one on the far left, who was thrown into disarray from the sudden darkness.

Issei slipped behind him and backhanded the priest-clothed guard. He turned his head just to see Kiba kick out the footing of the other priest and deliver an elbow to his face.

The other guard fell limply to the ground. Issei moved to Kiba and as they proceeded further, Issei took the knife he had thrown earlier.

Issei didn't say it out loud, but the whole ''Devils can see in the dark'' was a pretty useful perk.

A few meters ahead they were met by a strong smell. Someone was brewing something, and if Freed wasn't lying, then it was Balba.

Kiba was ready to kick in the door, but Issei stopped him.

''Don't kill him.'' – As Kiba was ready to refute, Issei grinned. –''Not yet at least.''

They silently opened the door. The stench became heavier, as they noticed an eerie glow in said room.

Kiba's fists started to shake, as he created a sword in his hand. Then out of nowhere, a pistol was brought to both of their heads.

A priest stepped out of the dark. If you didn't go into full details, he was an old, out of shape man with glasses.

His laugh was disgusting. –''..Well, well, what do we have here? Two little sheep who came crashing into my little garden?''

Kiba's face showed off an disgusting look. –''Balba Galilei.''

He smirked. –''...You..I know you, just can't quite remember just who exactly..''

His perverted eyes went over Kiba's body, stopping at the sword in his hand.

He hit the top of his fist with an open palm –''Fufu, fate isn't it! It's you, the boy who escaped. How did you survive?'' – He asked, while his voice shook with excitement.

''..I was reincarnated into a devil.''

Balba laughed. –''I see, I see. Well, I suppose I should thank you. Without your bunch of failures, there wouldn't be any wielders.''

Kiba's eyes widened in shock. Issei simply scoffed with a poker-face. He allowed the priest to catch him ''off guard'', because he simply wasn't a threat.

He could disarm him in about 17 different ways.

17 ways without killing him, that is.

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU OLD BASTARD?''

''The experiment wasn't a failure. You were the failures.'' – Balba simply laughed as he watched Kiba's face contort in anger. –''Your bodies couldn't make enough of the needed element.''

Kiba's killing intent flared, as Issei hummed to himself.

''And so, I ripped it out of their bodies and combined it so it could be implanted. And so, it worked.'' – he smiled.

''I'LL KILL YOU!'' – Kiba screamed, as he was hit in the back of his head with a gun. He stumbled to the front slightly.

Balba took something out of his overcoat -''See!'' – He threw the object at Kiba. It bounced off his chest and hit the floor at his feet.

It was a small, blue ruby.

..And that was Kiba's breaking point. He simply spawned a sword under the priest that was holding a gun to his face. A giant one at that, splitting him in two.

''Kill them!'' – Balba screeched, as two more guards came out of the back.

''Ara ara, Prince, you are so wild~'' – Issei spoke in a girlish tone as he slipped under the arm of the priest holding a gun, kicked him in the knee and ripped the pistol out of his hands.

It felt light in his hand, a 9mm most likely, and like that, from point blank range, the small bulled went trough the goons head. The wall behind him was splattered in blood, as Issei with small, yet effective movement, span around and shot the other two who came from the back.

Balba's eye were stuttering all over the place from fear. Issei simply, without emotions shot him in the legs.

As he was falling over, Kiba lounged at him and kicked him in the face, sending him flying over the room.

With a load bang, Balba slouched over the floor.

Kiba moved back and picked up the blue ruby off the floor. He held it tightly in his palm, as he whispered. –''I told you I'll avenge you. No matter the price.''

Suddenly, the whole building started to glow in an eerie blue light. Ghost like white lights formed around Kiba. A second later, they became the form of people. They were young boys and girls.

''..Wha..t?''- As Kiba stuttered, tears started to drip from his eyes.

Something tugged at his jacket, and he turned around to see a little girl

[Don't fall on the path of revenge]

''..But.. I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO LIVED! I have to avenge you.'' – Issei simply stood back and looked over the emotional moment of Kiba.

He had been right. People who care about you rarely want revenge.

He chuckled at the thought of Gilgamesh, the only one who would probably want revenge.

[It's alright. You deserve to be alive.]

''..That's not true. You had bigger dreams than mine. Bigger ambition. ..Why me? Why not you?''

[It was our choice. It is fine for you to be alive. Don't worry about us.]

Like that, the ghosts of Kiba's past simply, silently hugged him. Kiba stood in the midst of them, quitly crying.

[It will be okay if we are together.]

Issei noticed a tear drip from his eye. –''What..the fuck?''

Ddraig laughed. [Even you partner? Ah, so sweet.]

Meanwhile, the spirits moved back from Kiba.

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Like that, they dived into Kiba and dispersed.

Ddraig laughed –[Hahahaha, he made it. The boy made it.]

Issei raised an eyebrow. –[Balance breaker. He made it.]

Issei couldn't help but smirk.

The sword in Kiba's hand glowed and then changed. The blade was engulfed blue flames. Kiba simply looked at Issei.

Balba stumbled to get up.

Issei smiled, ruefully. – ''I told you so. And now..Go get him.''

Kiba nodded and lunged at the now standing up right Balba. The blade went right trough his chest, breaking the ribs in the process.

He then was engulfed in blue flames. He spoke, while stuttering. –''Wha..What is this?''

''..This is their way of helping me. '' – Kiba looked him in the eyes. –''This is my Balance Break. This is my sword. THIS IS MY SIN!''

With the shout, the blue flames burned brighter and Balba was disintegrated.

He turned around and the sword's bright blue shine died down, only to become a calm blue colored blade.

''..Congrats Kiba.'' – Issei spoke, as he walked towards Kiba.

''..You said, that your teacher didn't blame you for her death.'' – Kiba spoke, quietly. –'''But I still feel at fault. I still feel at fault even now, after their blessing. How did you get over it?''

Issei's smile turned flat. After a brief silence he spoke. –''..I didn't get over it. I still blame myself. I still get nightmares. The only thing that changed is the fact that I don't go on rampages anymore.''

Kiba couldn't respond.

Issei moved closer and hit him on the back with his open palm. –''C'mon prince, we have to report back to Rias.''

As they stepped outside of the building and walked about 10 to 15 meters,both of them felt a crawling feeling on their skin from behind. They both span around and noticed the sky that was cracked right above the building they were just in.

The sky shattered and they were covered in an eerie purple glow. From there, a giant 10-winged fallen angel appeared.

He held an arrogant smirk as he looked down on them with red glowing eyes.

''Hello shitty brats, would you mind if we wait for your master?''

Kiba was frozen, while Issei stepped to the front with his now grown out white hair covering his eyes.

''Ara?'' – The fallen angel's grin changed into an even more shit eating one.

''Remember me, shitskull?'' – Issei spoke, roughly.

''..DDRAIG!'' – He laughed –'Little brat, you are still alive? Fufu, I thought you had put down the spoon like that red-headed teacher of yours.''

Issei's face showed no emotion as he pulled his hair back, revealing his eyes.

''Hahaha, you look even more feral than before. What, your master is gone and you went off the wall?'' – He landed a solid 10 meters in front of him.

''Look kid, shouldn't a mercenary want war? The business is way better then, isn't it? Plus, when I look at you, you remind of myself right after the first war. Eyes bloodshot, feral grin and scars. C'mon, join me.'' – Kokabiel showed his feral grin, his teeth sharp like sharks.

''We are NOTHING alike, KOKABIEL!''- Issei screamed, as a green light that was rivaling the purple glow was radiated from Issei's body.

''_Balance Break_.'' –He whispered, as Kiba's eyes widened.

[WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER]

The ground shattered and Kiba was knocked back from the pressure. He flipped around mid-air and landed, his eyes wide like dinner plates.

[BOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST]

Issei lounged at Kokabiel who barely got enough time to roll away from Issei's right hook, as the building behind him was blown to pieces.

Kokabiel used one hand to push himself into the air and span to his feet, only to see an elbow from Issei.

He leaned backwards and by the skin of his teeth dodged it. Issei was carried beyond him by the force, and Kokabiel used that. He quickly span his body around in an inhuman fashion and grabbed Issei by neck in a chokehold. He pushed on the armor and he heard a cracking sound.

''Hahaha, brat, you have grown more powerful, but not enou-'' He was cut off as he felt pain that originated from his hands.

The next thing he noticed was Issei midair, upside down.

Kokabiel tried to block with his hands, but they refused to listen, falling limply at his side.

The ball of Issei's foot hit Kokabiel in the back of his head and he pushed into the ground, face down.

Issei quickly jumped on his back and as he was about to stab Kokabiel in the back of his neck, he heard Kiba.

''DODGE!''

Issei used his boosters and flew high in the air.

Where he stood a millisecond before was Kokabiels wings, sharp like claws.

He slowly got up cracked his neck.

''Game time is over.'' – He said, clearly pissed. He created a big spear of light and launched it at Issei.

Issei gave him another unemotional stare as he felt something different.

It was like an excalibur, only slightly different. Something sharper, maybe?

He was about to sidestep the spear, as it was cut in two by a blue haired girl in a latex battle suit.

She held a heavy grin on her face and in both hands he swords.

''Nice to meet the real you, Welsh Dragon Issei Hyoudou.''

The helmet changed to only cover the bottom part of his face. He eye-smiled the girl.

''Nice indeed, wielder of Durandell, Xenovia.''

A barrier appeared around them in a from of a giant dome. From behind Issei and Xenovia, stepped Rias.

''Ara ara, isn't it bad manners to start the party without the main guests?''

Kokabiel flew into the air. –''Well then, Miss Gremory, shall we start?''

She just grinned back with her arms crossed below her large breasts. Behind her stood the whole peerage and Irina.

''Hyoudou.'' – Xenovia spoke who was standing in front of him, showing off her backside, with only her head turned.

He looked at her.

''Will you help me?''

''No problem.'' – He eye-smiled to her. –''You're a power house, right?''

She nodded.

''Well then..-''Issei closed his eyes.

[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]

Xenovia narrowed her eyes from the intensity of the aura.

Issei simple walked up to her and slapped her ass.

''H-Hey!'' – She exclaimed, when suddenly she shuddered.

[TRANSFER]

''Aaaahhh~'' – She moaned, with a small blush on her face, as she felt power rush trough her veins.

She was quickly covered in a green aura, the same as Issei.

''C'mon, lets go kick some ass!'' – He nodded towards Kokabiel.

She simply showed a shit-eating grin. –''Let's.''

* * *

**Yo. A little bit later than usual, sorry. **

**Xenovia is pretty cool, so I won't be doing anything like that in the previous chapter, don't worry.**

**What can I say? **

**Kiba, by killing Balba got a different Balance Break. Yes it is light and darkness, but only in with blue flames. Think something like Rin's sword from Ao no Exorcist.**

**I killed Freed there, because his appearance in volume 6/7 was pretty redundant. **

**Anything you want to say or ask? Leave a review or message me.**

**Till next time, blueprints out.**


	12. Mirror

Rias sighed as she looked at the two boys who were now completely different.

Issei Hyoudo, the rouge terrorist was the Welsh Dragon Emperor. She clickled her tongue in annoyance for not realizing. It was simple, really. His code name was Ddraig. Ddraig is the legendary Red Welsh Dragon.

But well, that wasn't the biggest surprise this night. On the contrary it was her knight, who was radiating a whole different presence than mere hours ago. Before his power wasn't noticeable, but now his aura was radiant-blue colored and it was a lot thicker. It had changed so much, she hadn't realized it was him at first.

And as she was the King, she took over. –''Yuuto, you cover me, and Issei – be free to engage and deal with the hostile.''

He looked back at her simply nodded, as Kiba dashed back at her side.

''You will tell me everything once this is over.''

''Yes, buchou.'' – He smiled softly at her, raising his sword – ready to block.

Meanwhile, Kokabiel, high in the air grinned at the field below him. He didn't expect the dragonboy to show up, or Balba getting killed, but well, it didn't matter – Rias Gremory was there, and he could exact his plan.

With a snap of his fingers the ground beneath him split and 3 giant columns of fire appeared from it. As the flames died down, 9 giant wolf-like creatures appeared. Or at least, that was Issei thought at first, only to realize there were just 3 creatures with 3 heads each.

Rias widened her eyes and exclaimed with unseen anger. –''The guardians of the hell gate, Cerberus? Have you become mad to summon them to the topside?''

Kokabiel simply laughed. –''Go my servants!''

The monster jumped at Rias, who didn't even budge. She didn't have to – Kiba, Irina, Koneo and Akeno jumped in front of her and attacked the hostiles to protect their king.

Kokabiel with a giant smirk landed on the ground, keeping his wings out, and started cracking his arms. The damage done to them by Issei had seemingly disappeared. He raised his eyes and looked at the red armor clad Issei, seemingly content with the situation.

Issei sighed and nodded to Xenovia, who in that split of a second lunged at Kokabiel. He simply cocked his head and captured the blade with his arm.

''..'Tis it?'' – He asked with a disappointed expression.

Her blue bangs were covering her eyes, but a shit-eating grin appeared on her face. She shifted the position of her foot and rotated her hip inwards as she pushed down on the Durandal.

The Welsh Dragon's energy flared and Xenovia drove the sword downwards, seemingly trough Kokabiel, as the ground shattered on impact.

But alas, Kokabiel wasn't stupid. He lunged at Xenovia from behind with a light sword in his right arm. He swung it down at Xenovia but was blocked – by an Excalibur in her other hand.

As Kokabiel raised his leg to kick, he was blown away by a powerful punch to his side.

At start he skidded over the ground, but then he was full-out thrown into the air and crashed trough the parks trees, coming to a stop only when he was slammed against a barrier.

Issei smirked as he silently thanked Rias – without the barrier, hundreds, if not thousands of innocent people would have been in danger.

Kokabiel spat out blood, and as he tried to get up, Xenovia was already on top of him with her blade reaching for his neck in blinding speeds, but of course it wasn't enough.

Kokabiel disappeared and appeared behind Xenovia to kick out the feet beneath her. Xenovia was thrown to the ground, her swords falling out of her grasp. She widened her eyes as she noticed the foot coming for her chest – she rolled backwards and back flipped to her feet, only to block a fist with her elbow.

CRUNCH.

With a sickening crunching noise her arm was blown away and she choked down the tears – that arm now simply hung down at her side.

As she redirected her attention to her arm, Kokabiel didn't waste a second. His bloodshot eyes opened wider as he threw another straight, only to be blocked by a foot.

''Switch.'' – The words came from the armored Issei, as Xenovia jumped sideways, grabing her sword.

Kokabiel showed off his canine teeth, as Issei cracked his helmet against Kokabiels face and delivered a gut-wrenching punch to his ribs as he staggered backwards.

Kokabiel moved his leg backwards and ducked as the edge of the Durandal swiped over his head. Xenovia grunted as she pushed herself to spin around and swing at Kokabiel again.

He dodged and kicked the sword out of her hands.

''Hey, aren't you little too eager to defeat me?'' – he chukled.

''I will slay you in the name of God!'' – She literally spat out the words, as she scorned at Kokabiel.

A repulsive grin appeared on his face. – ''Aahahahaha, such undying loyalty for someone who himself is dead!''

It was as if the time itself had stopped. The growls from the Cerberus were non-existant because they had been defeated by the peerage members and Irina.

''What are talking about, Kokabiel?'' – Xenovia's voice was ice cold as she stared daggers.

He simply grinned as he touched his hair in a exaggerated fashion.

'Right, right, I'm gonna start a war.'' – He mumbled to himself. –''THEN I CAN TELL YOU, HAHA, GOD IS DEAD.''

Everyone looked shocked, only Issei looked... disappointed.

''...No way...'' Xenovia stumbled backwards, choking on her words. –''There is no way he is dead. If he is dead then why is prayer still working?''

Kokabiel threw back an amused smirk. –''Michael. You do know of him, i believe? He took over the God system. He took over everything and everything was kept hidden after God's death in the last war between the 3 sides.''

Kokabiel laughed maniacally while Xenovia fell to her knees.

''...Lies...LIES!'' – She was panicking and loosing strength, and even Rias and her queen were visibly shaken from the truth.

Issei stepped forward with a grunt.

''Pathetic. These people, I swear, they're all pathetic. You all fall behind something. YOU ALL COVER BEHIND SOMETHING BIGGER THAN YOU.'' – By now Issei was full on screaming. –''YOU ALL NEED SOMEONE STRONGER TO PROTECT YOU! WEAK, WEAK, WEAK!''

''..Issei...What the hell are you talking about?'' – Rias spoke with arched eyebrows.

''Look at her.'' – He pointed his scale armor-covered arm to Xenovia. –''She worshiped God for so long, she did EVERYTHING for him, he thought of him as the strongest, as the unkillable. But even god falls, and now she is so destroyed by the fact she can't even protect herself.'' – He chuckled. –''Imagine this, she is so shook by the fact that God is dead even though she never did actually serve him.''

''Hey brat, doesn't sound like you have taken a liking to God.'' – Kokabiel interviened before Rias had time to respond.

''...For a long time I wanted to slap his shit for not helping me when I needed him, but I've grown out of it, I've grown out of the phase of wanting to be protected by people stronger than me. I am done waiting on others to do things for me.''

[BOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOOST BOOOOOOOOSTTTT]

Issei's aura flared to such levels it became hard to breath. Buildings, cars, trees were destroyed to nothingness from the pure pressure of Issei's power.

''..And now, I'll show you something I created to BE THE ONE WHO PROTECTS!'' – Issei shouted, as he stepped to the front, putting his feet to the ground.

The ground shattered, throwing dirt everywhere, and Issei disappeared. And he appeared everywhere. Kokabiel narrowed his eyes in anger. He couldn't follower the brat with his eyes. He was simply too fast – he was creating afterimages flashing around him.

A fist hit Kokabiel in the stomach and he was thrown at the barrier – it cracked, along with his organs. He staggered away, putting his arms in a cross to block.

CRUNCH.

His arms were blown off.

Literally. His arms, along with the bones flew in the air as purple blood was splattered over Issei's clad-red armor.

There he stood in front of Kokabiel with purple sparks coming off his arm, while his eyes shone in an eerie green glow.

In his arm, slowly, but surely materialized a spear. A long, semi-transparent red spear.

It was simple, yet beautiful – well, if not for the fact that it radiated sharp killing intent. Kokabiel, on reflex tried to back away, but instead, in a flash got his leg chopped off at the knee.

It was a clear chop, no jagged edges. He fell to his knee, or what was left of it and looked at the brat from below. He noted to himself that it was a rather displeasing position to be in.

The helmet fell off from Issei head in pieces. He was drenched in sweat, seemingly tired.

He raised his head and looked down at Kokabiel from the bottom of his eyelids. His voice was ice cold as he spoke – ''Any last words, Kokabiel?''

He sighed as he felt his life drain away. –''Why? Why do you push yourself so? You can't even compare to the last time I saw you. Back then...you were so lost. You followed Margit like a faithful puppy would his mother. Just what happened?''

Issei would be lying if he said he expected such a question. He thought it would be cliche bad guy ''don't kill me I can give you [..]'' line. He touched his face and wiped off the sweat with his free hand.

''A lot happened. I will give back 10fold what she gave me.'' His voice went soft. – ''For her – _everything_.''

He then leaned closer to Kokabiel and whispered something into his ear. No one heard what.

But oh, what a reaction he got from Kokabiel. – ''AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU ARE SIMPLY OUT OF YOUR MIND!'' – Kokabiel laughed so hard he started to cough blood and almost choked on it. –''But..but perhaps you are simply crazy enough to succeed.''

Issei simply grinned back. He stepped back and raised he spear. He crashed it down trough Kokabiel's heart. He looked up at Issei muttered his last words.

''..Remember, you are...everything...like me...I will be...watching...''

His eyes became solid, lifeless gems. Issei dispelled the spear, and Kokabiels body fell to the side, on the ground of the remains of the park.

He turned around to face the peerage. They were all speechless. Xenovia was still on the ground, clutching her sword with her not-broken hand, as Irina was hugging her.

Rias came up to him and slapped him. He simple stared back at her.

''You...how dare you not tell me everything? I am your _master, _you need to OBEY!'' – He exclaimed, her red hair fluttering in the wind. She was spoiled, there was no doubt about it.

''It was orders from your _brother_.'' – he scoffed. –''Talk with him if you have any problems.''

Issei was about to dispel the Balance Break armor as the barrier was shattered by blinding white light.

There, in the middle of the field stood a man clad in white armor and blue light wings. Issei and Kiba on reflex turned stormed to the front of the peerage.

[So you came, white one.]

[Indeed I did, red one.]

To everyone's surprise, both armors spoke.

''..The..English dragon?'' – Rias asked.

The man nodded. –''Indeed. I am Vali Albion. The strongest White Dragon emperor to ever exist.''

The pressure from both dragon emperors was suffocating to say the least, and in a second, it disappeared.

''It's a shame, but not today.'' – White one spoke. –''I came for business. I suppose Azazel spoke of me?''

Issei raised his eyebrows. – ''He did say that he would send someone I would recognize, but isn't this too much?''

Rias was speechless. The white and red dragon emperor. Azazel – the leader of fallen angels, Kokabiel and the death of bible god. This was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile, the white one chuckled. –''Well, you defeated Kokabiel so easily, I think this is sufficient as a bargaining chip.''

He went over to the body and took it over his shoulder. He glanced over at Issei one more time. –''Let's fight soon. I know from the look in your eyes you want to.''

A feral grinn appeared on Issei's face. –''And so do you.''

A simple nod, and the white one was gone, leaving only a white trail in his wake.

Issei's armor fell off his body and dispersed in red dust. Issei was covered in sweat and his clothes were sticking to his body. He exhaled, as he looked at Rias with droopy eyes.

''..This is gonna take a while, isn't it?''

* * *

**Somewhere in Russia, 7 months after joining the Zero army**

It was night, the full moon illuminated the swirling snow.

''Margit in position.'' – a stern expression

''Ddraig in position.'' – childish voice.

''Kuroka in position.'' – A playful voice.

''Gilgamesh in position.'' – an arrogant tone.

''Mission is a go.'' – The same stern voice spoke trough the headpiece. Issei was crouching on top of a construction site. On his shoulder was an L96 sniper rifle as he overlooked the building in front of him.

By the first glance it would seem like a restaurant, but that was a ploy. It was a cover for the Russian mafia. Scumbags who ran human and drug trafficking, laundered money, robed and many other things.

Issei moved his sniper rifle to look over the windows. On the 3rd floor was Margit sitting at the table, drinking a glass of wine, when her red hair fluttered and in a second 2 barmen were dead with a bullet in their skulls.

Issei smirked and moved the scope downwards. There was Gilgamesh, he was using an sub-machine gun to raise havoc, showing of his canine teeth.

The scope moved downwards, towards the first floor. Issei noticed everyone on that floor on the ground as Kuroka simply executed every single one of them. Issei chuckled dryly. Having senjutsu was a one hell of an advantage.

And now, after confirming was going well, Issei quickly pulled his scope upwards to the rooftop and located the two guards. They were still unaware, simply holding their assault rifles.

Issei waited for one of them to turn around and quickly flipped the safety. When he pulled the trigger the bullet shot out silently and the guard fell down, collapsing on his own weight. He quickly pulled the bolt and heard the satisfying ''cling'' as the empty shell hit the ground. He then did the same thing to the other guard.

But that wasn't his real task of the night. Suddenly 3 jet-black jeeps pulled up in hurry.

''Ddraig reporting, the cavalry is here, but the count is off by one.''

''Roger that. Engage them anyways.'' – the stoic voice of Margit answered.

''Affirmative. Starting the attack.''

He quickly opened the bag on by his feet and pulled out a magazine. He changed the magazines with a practiced ease. He pulled the bolt and heard the bulled get pushed into the barrel.

He pulled the scope to his eye and observed men in suits holding assault rifles climb out of the cars. He fired at the cars engine and the car went up in flames, throwing few off the men in the air.

The men were distraught from the explosion and didn't get to cover fast enough. All it took was another well coordinated attack at the middle car and all of them were dead.

He sighed and relaxed slightly.

''Ddraig reporting in, the deed is done.'''

''Well done. Because of Anatoly we have about an half of hour before police show up. Don't let your guard down.''

''Roger''- Ddraig, Gilgamesh and Kuroka answered in a synergy.

Issei was about to put down the rifle as he was pulled into air from behind. Giant, scarred arms that eloped around his neck.

He started panicking but then exhaled deeply and remembered what he taught. Of course, that was the reason for the missing car.

He brought his leg close to himself and pulled out the knife.

In that second he hand cut an artery on the giants arm. He dropped Issei and staggered backwards. Issei heard him scream in pain and something along the lines of ''Blag''

He rolled to the side and turning around mid-roll. There were 4 men in suits. The giant was about 2 meters tall and might as well had been 2 meters wide as well. He had long messy brown hair and a beard and he was clearly pissed. His arm hung down his side, bleeding. The two others were average and the forth was a child Issei's age.

He scoffed and jumped to his side as he noticed one of the goons pull out a gun. He pulled one himself from the hidden pocket in his coat together with a grenade and hid behind an unfinished wall. He threw down the flashbang grenade and a second later jumped into view killing the blinded goons.

But he didn't even get enough time to wonder where the other two went as he was smacked into the backside of his head by the giant. His teeth clashed against each other and the grip on his pistol was lost. He rolled along the floor and shot up to his feet.

He slipped into a fighting stance. The giant gave an amused smirk as he charged Issei like a bull. Issei sidestepped and ran the knife hidden in his sleeve along the mans leg. He grunted and turned around.

He was strong but he wasn't fast.

The bigger the target, the harder he falls.

Issei had already taken a cut at 2 arteries – he fell to his knees and started to curse in Russian. Issei lunged at the man with the intent to finish him as he felt a sharp pain in his ribs.

CRACK

He jumped backwards and turned to his right. There stood the young goon. He held an apathetic look on his face. He was about Issei height and weight. Issei kicked off the ground and tried to kick him in the side. He nimbly caught the leg and turned it to the side, slamming Issei into the ground.

Issei used his arms to push himself away but was was caught by his leg. He span around and kicked the boy in his face, rolling backwards and as he got up he was kicked in the face.

Issei was thrown backwards and violently hit his head against the wall behind him. He raised his arms to block but that wasn't enough to stop the other boy. He sharply smacked Issei in the eye and broke his nose. He pulled Issei by the hair and knee'd him in the stomach numerous times.

Issei collapsed and started to cough. He noticed blood. Great. Issei looked up at the boy.

He needed time.

''Hey. Who are you?''

''...Ivan.'' – He answered sharply.

''Why..do you fight?''

''I fight.. for my family.'' – He answered in a broken Russian accent. -''They need money, so I fight.''

''I see.'' – Issei grinned and thought about it. He was in this shithole killing Russian mafia because of business. He wasn't killing them for honor or the fact of being good, he was killing Russian mafia because he was paid to do it by a different mafia, while this boy in front of him was killing to feed his family. It was funny, really.

He wanted to give up for a second but then that cutthroat women flashed before his eyes.

''Sorry, Ivan... but I need to live.'' – In that second Issei was grasping another pistol hidden in his coat. His spare one. Time slowed down and he shot the boy in his chest. Ivan looked at Issei with wide eyes.

''...Disgusting.'' – He muttered before fell down to the ground lifeless.

Issei's face turned into a wide teeth showing grin. He was right. The boy was right, he was disgusting. He started to laugh. His laughter became louder and louder.

'''HahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA, FUCK, HE WAS RIGHT. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, I AM DISGUSTING!'' – His laughter died down at his whimpers. He was in pain, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. His ankle was most likely dislocated and 2 or 3 ribs broken. His face was hot and swelling.

He moved into a more comfortable position against the half-finished wall and looked at the giant lying in his own pool of blood. He moved his eyes to the sky and looked at the twirling snow.

This place was a shithole, but snow was beautiful, there was no doubt about that.

Issei didn't get a lot of time look at the scenery as he heard footsteps. Margit, Kuroka and Gilgamesh came.

''Aw fuck kid, you look like shit. '' – Gilgamesh ridiculed him while outstretching his arm to help Issei get up.

He chuckled as he took the hand and got up. He brought his other arm to his hurting side.

''Ara ara, Issei-nya, let me help you.'' – The mischievous catgirl hugged him from behind and Issei was in pure bliss. His pain started to numb down and he felt the massive chest of Kuroka against his back.

Margit simply raised her eyebrows. –''The boy did this to you?''

''Yes. The name was Ivan. He was stronger than me.''

Margit had an unreadable look in her eyes. It stopped when she heard the police car sirens.

''I see. Well, not that it maters, you won in the end.'' – She looked at Kuroka. –''C'mon, get us out of here.''

Kuroka nodded and the 4 of them disappeared in whirlwind of the snow.

* * *

**Yo, a tired and stressed blueprints appears. **

**How have you been? I have been just fuckin' dandy with the exams. **

**Sorry for the delay, but well its out. I basically wrote this in about a night, so there might be some mistakes or other things, if so, sorry and I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! If you have interest in that, please message me.**

**Anyways, see ya soon again, I'm out.**


	13. Graves don't tell

**A day after the happenings in Russia, 7 months after joining Zero Army.**

The Zero army's headquarters were something different. The army was located somewhere in North America, close to Canada's borders.

Deep into the forest, ways from civilization the mercenary army thrived. It was an abandoned airstrip at the beginning, but after getting the documents to the place, it was reinforced and remade. The whole place was large. It was almost like a small village.

The whole airstrip was covered with bleak-colored buildings. Most of them were hangers that reminisced of the previous purpose of the place. And, for Issei, there was a single particular hanger he had taken a liking to.

Yes, the same one in where he had lost his sanity. The same hanger he had spent two weeks, where he failed to withstand the torture and had caved in.

He didn't even know why, he had just found himself pulled to the place where it all began.

He sat against the furthest wall, one his legs outstretched, the other, bent in the knee. His body still held faint bruises and his ankle was wrapped in bandages.

The faint moonlight that shone trough the broken rooftop illuminated his body. His head raised high stared at the moon.

His only companion.

He contemplated life. The Russian boy had given him quite a headache.

[Calm down, partner. You did what you had to.]

The dragon in his mind spoke. Issei simply gruffed at him.

[Not like you had a choice. And besides, who cares? You have killed before, what changed now?]

Issei lowered his head, resting it against his palms

''But what if I had a choice? I could have tried to escape every single mission I had gone out of the base for. I could refuse to kill, fuck it, I could even kill myself if anything. But I don't.'' – Issei went silent for a while, but then he continued his conundrum. –''And the best part of it is, I don't dislike killing. It calms me in a way. I _crave_ for it. I WANT TO KILL!''

The last sentence echoed trough the hanger, and Issei had to listen to his words repeating over and over again.

[..So, what are you saying? That killing is bad? Who cares? It is only now that the killing is held on such a pedestal, and it's said that it is wrong. Back in the time of my glory, the strong who killed were hailed as heroes. The current world is truly dull, partner.]

Issei brought both of his legs close to himself and made himself appear as small as he could. He closed his eyes, trying to get some shut-eye, but he heard wood creak.

He raised his head slightly and looked ahead with one eye open. There, a few feet from him was a chair with a women sitting in it. It took a moment to realize it, but it was the same chair he had been chained to all those months ago.

The wood creaked as the women leaned forwards, her legs were covered by black and white checkered skin-tight short-shorts and black thigh-high socks with red ribbons while her top was a much too large red jumper. Because of the size of the jumper, one of her shoulders was uncovered. It showed her pale skin.

Her hair was straw yellow and held together in ponytail and on her neck was a choker, to _cover her scar_.

''Yo Issei-chan, how have you been?''- _Maria_ asked, in a cute tone.

Issei roared and was up in a matter of mili-seconds. His fist went where Maria had been just second ago, but she back flipped, taking the chair with her. As she landed a few feet back, Issei's foot was already flashing forward her stomach.

She brought up the chair and used it as a shield. The chair shattered and she moved sideways, letting Issei to be carried further by the force of his own kick. She used a piece of the chair as a makeshift weapon and moved smoothly forwards him to stab him with it.

As her arm passed for Issei's leg, he front flipped and kicked downward at her.

She smirked as she used the same piece of the chair to block.

Issei's leg went trough the wood like a knife trough butter and crashed down at the ground. The force from the kick sent spiderweb like cracks trough the floor.

As they clashed under the moonlight, both of their grins grew wider and wider.

Issei brought out a knife and chucked it at Maria. She lounged forward and dodged it, spinning on her heel and raising her other foot in a arc as an roundhouse kick to Issei's face. He blocked and caught her leg at the same time, although her blow made Issei's arms grow numb.

Issei himself span on his heel and kicked at her knee, so he could get her off balance, but as his foot connected to her knee it went numb.

..And Maria didn't budge. She unleashed aura like out of this world, and simple pulled her leg back, seemingly with no effort.

The grin disappeared from her face as a new-found cold look appeared in her eyes. She simply shrugged. Her tone was cold as ice.

''Weak. I'm disappointed really. I though you would have made something of yourself by this time simply because of Margit, but you really are worthless, aren't you?'' – She chuckled and in a instant that Issei couldn't catch he felt an excruciating pain in his stomach.

And with his pain tolerance, it meant something new. He was thrown against the furthest wall of the hanger and he crashed against it hard.

He started to cough up blood.

''Fufufufu, I feel really bad for the Welsh dragon. He is the definition of power, but you, such an talentless hack, are unworthy of wielding him. Weak, weak, weak~'' – she sung it in the syllables.

With every clacking noise her heels made as she moved closer, Issei grew angrier. She jumped towards him, her fist raised high, and then Issei _understood_.

His eyes turned to green slits as his arm moved faster than ever before. He caught the fist and held it in a vice-grip. Maria opened her eyes wider as she noticed the burning rage in Issei's _green_ eyes.

[DRAGON BOOOSTER]

The voice coming from the gauntlet rebounded off the hanger walls, and it sounded mad. On Issei's arm a red gauntlet appeared with a green jewel. He kicked off the wall and with his new-found power, threw Maria trough the hangers door.

As he jumped outside, two black colored men in uniforms jumped at Issei with swords, but he simple caught both of them by the heads and smashed them in the ground, killing them.

Maria laughed in triumph. Suddenly, the same black shadows as the first time appeared around them.

Issei stopped, looking at them in the moonlight. All of them held different appearances, but they still had two major similarities.

One, was the dark color schemed coats with hoods and the other was the _SS_ bright red letters that were scattered around on their coats. Some of them held them on their chest, some on their leg, and some on their biceps.

Before Issei could speak, a women in said coat walked forward. The only difference from others, her collar held white fur. Her palms hidden by the large sleeves of the coat.

Her hair, red, fluttered in the night's wind.

''M-Margit?'' – Issei stuttered, the green glow disappeared from his eyes. He stepped backwards, but was stopped by the muscular hands that went trough his armpits and held him in place.

''..Issei. You pass. You are ready. You are ready to become a true member of the Suicide Squad.'' – She walked closer to him and Issei simply smiled aloofly.

Margit cringed at the scene of Issei giving up so pathetically. She brought out a knife and cut his sleeveless t-shirt just above his chest. She then pushed the blade into his skin and carved the zero. Issei didn't even wince and simply looked downwards. A moment later, he was released.

He looked back up at Maria. She spoke. –''Don't worry Issei-chan, Margit-chan is still you teacher, just that we have a slight problem~. We are going to war tomorrow, so I had to force the boosted gear. Sorry for the mean words~. – She spoke cutely, showing her tongue at the end of the sentence. She turned around and walked away together with the rest of the Suicide Squad.

He though of himself to be alone, until he felt a coat get thrown on his shoulders.

A second later, he was hugged from behind.

''..Sorry.''

Margit whispered, her voice sounding weak and rueful as she held onto Issei in the moonlight flooded field.

Issei simply chuckled. This was the second time he had seen Maria, and it was the same as the first one. She shook his world to the core. The first, she introduced him to the dragon, and the second – she made him access it.

And Issei understood the though that he had pushed out of his skull for his own good.

Why would Margit would take in a talentless, fucked up kid?

What would be the purpose of such a feat?

It was simple, really. She was ordered to.

Why else?

Issei shrugged her off and spoke, his voice stoic. –''I need some sleep.''

He walked off, putting on dark-red colored coat, not looking back at Margit.

Her eyebrows arched in displesure. There were many reactions she expected from Issei, but this wasn't it.

He had reverted back to the unemotional state he was in right after the torture, and Margit didn't understand why.

And had Margit been any other women, she would have understood it. But she wasn't.

She was a killer, nothing more, nothing less..

* * *

**Present**

Rias was furious. She stepped trough the hallways with her usual school uniform on, and used both of her hands to push the double-doors open. Inside, her brother, the Satan, sat at his desk looking trough documents.

Behind him, a wall of books.

He raised his head and smiled gently at his sister.

''Brother, why didn't you tell me about who Issei trully is?''

Sirzechs raised his eyebrows, but then nodded with a smile. –''So it happened, didn't it?''

She crossed her arms under her breasts and glared at him. –''Yes, it did. He killed Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the fallen angels like it was nothing. I knew he was strong, but I didn't know he was the Welsh Dragon for hell's sake!''

''..So I heard that Kokabiel had gone astray, but he was at your city?'' – Sirzechs scratched his chin. –''Are you unhurt?''

Rias rolled her eyes at overprotectivness of her brother. –''Yes, I'm fine. But that isn't the point. Why did you hide it? And why are so worried about me? I'm not as weak as you think.''

Sirzechs gave her a ruefull smile. –''Oh but you are weak.''

Rias widened her eyes.

''You have no idea what strong is, Rias. All I want to do is to protect you. And Issei can do that.''

Her eyes glowed crimson. –''And why do you think he can? Why are you so sure about his power, brother? Why are so convicted that he will protect me?''

He smiled back at her with his eye close. –''Simple. I made a deal. He does his side, I do mine.''

Sirzechs got up and touched the giant wall-bookshelf. It disappeared and in it's place appeared at a large map. On it were countless darts with many different colors stuck in many different continents, cities, deserts, etc, etc.

''What is this?''- Rias asked with her eyebrows arched.

Sirzechs nodded for her to come closer. She stopped a meter away from the map. She slowly brought her finger to one of the pins.

As she touched it, a small display appeared with information.

_Type: __Assassination_

_Rank: A_

_Team: Solo._

_Description: A small Italian mafia put up a pay of 100 000 dollars for an assassination of a notorious lawyer. The assassin would get payed only if the kill is made to look like an accident._

_Status:Completed flawlessly._

She looked back at Sirzechs. He simple nodded. –''Yes, all of these darts are missions Issei took up. Either solo, with his team, with his teacher or with the army.''

''..Army? Why would they need an army?''

''For war.''

''The last war that happened like 70 years ago. What are you talking about?''

''But that's wrong. Humans are foolish creatures. They fight about everything, and because of that small wars break out. Of course, they don't talk about it or write it in the history books, but Issei, along with his team are war veterans.'' – Sirzechs chuckled, but then his eyes turned serious. –''The war broke out over a small feud, and it turned into a massacre. More than 7000 people were killed by the small Zero army. If you don't count the civilians and innocents, then it would most likely would have been a 3000 vs 200. The Zero army slaughtered and burned the villages, bases and forest to the ground. What Issei brought back was a second PTSD, bullet-holes and a new nickname.''

Rias silently listened and greedily caught every bit of information. ''..I see.''

''Now then, if you skip the unpleasantries, would you like to eat with me?'' – Sirzechs smiled in an aloof manner.

Rias smiled, not being able to stay mad at her brother. –''I don't have the time'' –She sighed.-''I'm weak, aren't I? So I'll train.''

As she stormed out of the building, Sirzechs was left with a bittersweet smile on his face.

* * *

It was nighttime. The stars had come out in the sky and Koneko had just done her training routine.

Koneko wiped the sweat from her forehead as she drank water while leaning against a tree. She knew Issei had a scent different of a human, but for it to be a scent of dragon, she wouldn't have ever imagined it. And then it was the hint of another scent.

A familiar one to Koneko.

She got up and walked over to Issei who was hanging down from a tree only using his feet to latch onto an branch.

''..Issei.''

He looked at her.

''Every single time you speak of your time in the Zero Army it seems sad, but there is a hint of...happiness.'' – Koneko looked at her feet. –''Can you tell me who were teammates?''

Issei jumped down from the tree, flipping around to his feet mid-air.

''..Are you sure? If we do this, there is no turning back.'' – Issei looked into her hazel eyes.

She simply nodded. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of Issei raising his hand at her.

''C'mon.''

She raised her hand and touched his. Their fingers entangled and Issei touched the carved tattoo on his chest and channeled his small amount of magic to it.

The space and time warped around them and they disappeared.

A second later their feet touch-downed on a soft feeling ground. After the feeling of wanting to puke passed, Koneko rubbed her eyes and looked around.

The first thing she saw was the sun rising over the ocean as she was bathed in the orange glow. She turned around and saw the giant Arc that was most likely used as transporter for the teleport.

Issei was standing with his eyes closed and his eyebrows slightly raised. He inhaled deeply. He lowered his head and opened his eyes to look at Koneko. –''Shall we go?'' – He raised his hand towards the deep side of the island.

She nodded and they began to move.

After climbing the nearest mountain, a serene feeling overtook Koneko. It was a forest of graves and tombstones. She looked around and noticed the small walls built to make borders.

''This is the resting place of the Zero Army. Every fraction of the army is separated.''

Koneko nodded as they walked between the walls. Most of the tombstones had some kind of memorabilia left at them. Some had scarfs, some guns, one had a ring and most of them had dogtags.

Koneko then noted the fact that Issei never wore one. They stopped at a steep stone cliff.

Before Koneko could say anything, Issei picked her up in a bridal carry and in a single jump he was at the top.

And then she noticed the dark cloaks fluttering in the wind. It was a breathtaking view, if anything.

Issei put her down and moved forward without saying a word. Koneko followed. He stopped at the a grave that didn't have a tombstone.

In its place was a sword that was impaled in the rock. On it was a dark red cloak with white-red fur collar. Koneko gulped as she understood that the red color was blood. The bottom of the cloak was in tatters, but otherwise it was fine.

As a stronger gust of winds shot by them, she noticed a hint of metal glint in between the red cloak.

She stepped forward and gripped the small square metal objects. She exhaled and opened her palm. There were two dogtags. They were scratched and scorched.

_Margit  
01/20/1990  
AB  
Suicide Squad _

And the second one.

_Ddraig  
07/31/1997*  
O  
Suicide Squad_

Koneko widened her eyes. Issei smiled at her aloofly.

''Why is your dogtag at her grave, Issei?''

He shrugged. – ''Simple. I died the day she died. Well, at least the me she wanted me to become died. I played right into the hand of Maria and went berserk. I don't deserve to wear the dogtag that was given to me by her.''

Koneko looked at him ruefully. –''Issei, that's..''

''I know, Koneko-chan.'' – He ruffled her hair. –''But that isn't why we are here. Go ahead, ask what you must.''

''..Tell me Issei, did you actually enjoy the service you did in the Zero army?''

He chuckled. –''I wouldn't say I enjoyed it, but if I had a choice between my normal life or the Zero Army, I would choose Zero Army every single time.''

''..But..But why?'' – She pleaded. –''I don't understand you.''

''I don't understand myself, Koneko-chan. But I'll tell you that I met a lot of people. I was hurt, but I hurt others a lot more. I was taught and I myself taught others. I understood a lot of things about life.''

Issei went quit for a while, but then he looked at Koneko and shrugged his shoulders.

''..And I met a girl of a different kind. She was so different from others. She was the most playful and jesting girl I have ever met, but she carried the biggest sin. She was the most loving person I had ever met...and I fell for her.''

Koneko looked at him with wide eyes and shaking.

''When Margit died my world shattered, but had _she_ died, I would have lost the world. So I fought to never loose my sight of her. I took so many bullets to keep her unhurt while she kept me _alive_.''

Issei looked at the rising sun.

''With her I feel like I could rule the world. That's probably because she _is_ the world for me. But as for her, she has another world. A little sister. She killed to save her little sister. She became a terrorist and fought to survive.

Issei stepped towards her as she stepped backwards.

''Yes, there were many ways she could have done it differently, but she did what she could.''

Koneko stepped backwards once again and Issei smiled at her.

''Yes Shirone..'' – She jerked at the mention of her real name. –''..I'm talking about Kuroka.''

Koneko jumped at Issei her fist raised but Issei simply stood there with his hands in his pockets. As she was about to connect the fist to his jugular, she stopped.

Issei moved forwards and hugged her. He whispered into her ear.

''There are many things you don't know, but if you give us a chance, you will understand everything.''

She nodded and Issei released her. She heard a crackle and turned around.

There stood Kuroka, her black hair fluttering in the wind and on her face in the stead of an aloof smile was a restful poker face.

''..Kuroka-neesan...''

''Shirone...''

Issei sat down near Margit's grave and looked at the sight of the two sisters.

This was a gamble, but it was a gamble he had to take to make up to Kuroka for all the help he had from her.

* * *

**Yo. Yes, I'm alive.**

**100 follows and 20 000 views. Quite a thing for me, honestly. Thank you, dear readers.**

**I'd like to mention that we are entering an arc which I made to develop Issei as a character and reunite Koneko with Kuroka. **

**I hope with this and the next chapters I'll be able to make people understand the motivation and level of stress Issei went trough.**

**I didn't mention, but with the last chapter I tried to show it that Issei wasn't always the unbeatable badass he is now.**

**/but well, he won't stay unbeatable for long.. *whispers innocently.***

**And I tried as much as I could at the end, but something feels off.**

**But well, I'm just an edgy teenager who doesn't know shit about writing, so I'll keep it as it is.**

**Still looking for a BETA. And btw, if you are a guy with 15 favorited stories and nothing written yourself, don't even message me, because you obviously don't know the rules.**

**See ya.**

**Does anyone even read this crap I spout at the end of the chapters?**

**Anyways, leave a review if you liked it or if you didn't understand something.**


	14. Who is the evil one?

**PAST/8 MONTHS IN AT ZERO ARMY.**

The sand. The hot sand Issei felt seeping trough his army boots. Around his shoulder, on top of the SS coat, there was a rifle strapped. They had given them an HK416 and ammo.

Under the coat was an flat-gray flak jacket and the standard military camo pants with many pockets that were filled with many different tools, but mostly – ammo.

Issei's arm rested on the rifle as he stopped at a shade made from an artificial sand dune. He sat down and exhaled. The dune was used to hide ammunition and other supplies.

The coat he was wearing was actually an magic infused one and so it was made much more durable and it was made to keep his body's temperature to the optimal.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes, listening to the movement of the whole that was known as the Zero Army.

''You don't seem anxious, do you, kid.''

Issei looked up at the man speaking, and he noted two things. – Issei didn't sense him come near and he noticed the dark colored coat with the SS letters. The man was about 6foot2, his build was like a wall. He had a rugged beard and he had half-spiky, half-messy black hair. Around his neck was an shemagh and on his back were two swords and in his hand a large metal suitcase, but other than that – everything else he wore was like Issei's.

''..I'm not.''

He chuckled, sounding amused. – ''The name is Slade.''

''..Ddraig.''

''Ah, Margit's kid.'' - He spoke as he sat down across from Issei, putting the suitcase at his side.

Issei decided to use the chance.

''How well do you know Margit?''

As Slade answered, his voice sounded charred. –''Not at all. I've heard rumors, thats all.''

Issei looked at him with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. –''What kind of rumors?''

''Well, there was a one of her wiping out an entire squad of SAS soldiers. And then there was the one of her being an German child super-soldier made to kill.'' – he chuckled. – ''But well, who cares. She is a great women, I don't care about her past.''

They both sat in an comfortable silence for a while, only listening to the bustling sound of the people near them.

''What about your past, Slade?''

He shrugged. –''An Australian Secret Intelligence agent. I climbed the rank and got more and more confidential missions until there was a fuck-up at HQ and I had to take the fall for it. And fuck if I had – I ran away and became a mercenary. The weapons are better and the missions pay more. It's a good life, to be honest.''

He smirked at Issei who simply looked back at him. They sat there in an comfortable silence. Issei had noticed that two mercenaries can be comfortable everywhere. It didn't matter where, but when there was someone who can watch your back, you get comfortable.

''..Have you been to a war before?'' – Issei asked, his eyes closed and his head resting on his hands.

''...Yeah, I was shipped to the Iraq war because I served in the Australian Army, the sharpshooter battalion.'' – He snickered. –''It was pretty messy. We rolled into Iraq, killed everyone, a lot of innocents and children.'' – He grinned when he saw Issei's eye widened.-''Yes, they don't write about the civilian casualties in textbooks. ...I still dislike to think about the time there.''

''..Then why did you join the Australian Secret Intelligence?''

''Fuck if I know. But I can tell you this. Back in the army they gave me a riffle.''_–_He then took out a cigarette and gave one to Issei.

''Trust me, you want one.''

Issei shrugged and took one. Slade then lowered his lighter and inhaled deeply, setting the cigarette on fire. He inhaled and let the fumes go down into his lungs. He raised his head and slowly exhaled. Issei shrugged and copied Slade.

As he felt the sensation of the fumes engulf his insides, he let out a small cough. Slade smiled at him as he saw that. After the second and third time inhaling the smoke Issei noted that it wasn't as unpleasant like second-hand smoking.

Slade continued his previous rant. –''After the year or two in Iraq, my tour ended. I gave back _my_ rifle and I came home and tried to do as other people would. I got a job. I found a girlfriend. I planned to marry her...but I couldn't. No matter what I did, my hands, with whom I tried to love her, they only remembered the rifle. They only could handle the rifle. And that was when I finally understood it - I will always remain a soldier.''

A silence donned on the two. Issei stared with wide eyes, grasping every word. He could understand his pain, because he too struggled with similar things.

''..Listen kid. A war changes you. No matter how fucked up we are before, the only thing that is gonna happen now is we are going to get fucked up even more.''

As he finished the sentence, his eyes grew wide and Issei's body got into fight-or-die mode.

They both heard planes.

PLANES.

The cigarette fell out of Issei's mouth while Slade spit out his.

Slade's one arm went for his suitcase as he lunged up and grabbed Issei by the collar with the other, and jumped forwards the nearest trenches.

The ground behind them exploded and they crash landed, Issei was blinded and his ears were ringing like crazy. He simply kept his body as close to the ground as he could. The facts were simple. It was an attack from air. The blur of Issei's vision became lesser and he could see. There were dirt and fire everywhere. The soldiers ran along the trenches.

He slid against the trench's wall and pulled his weapon into his arms. He flipped the safety off and pulled the bolt.

[Get a hold over yourself, partner!]

Issei nodded and he felt an arm on his shoulder.

''..aig!''

The ringing sound in his ears dissipated and he saw Slade hiding next to him.

''Ddraig! You alright kid?'' – He asked. His clothes and coat was covered with dust and sand but other than that he was alright.

Issei exhaled and calmed down. He was unhurt, if not for the scratches on his face. He nodded to Slade, only to full on glare just past him towards the group of enemy soldiers behind him. He raised his rifle and fired suppressing fire to the small squad of enemy soldiers. One of them died, and he shot another one in his armor.

They dodged behind some crates, but as they poked their head back up, their brains were splattered instantly by Slade.

He held two dark colored pistols, if Issei had to guess he would most likely would say they were a pair of MK23's.

''Congrats on the first kill of the battlefield, kid.'' – He grinned, showing his teeth. –''And now, lets move out.''

He nodded and ejected the magazine of his HK416. It was about half empty. As Slade took the lead in front of him, he smashed it back in and pulled the bolt and moved forward.

Slade lead them up a giant sand dune that overlooked their base. It was on fire and many different armored cars had smashed trough the trenches.

They both crouched down and Issei couldn't contain his fear.

What of Margit? What of Kuroka? What of Gilgamesh? The thoughts rebounded in his head, until he heard Slade's voice.

''If you have time to worry you have time to shoot.'' – He chuckled as he opened his suitcase and in about 10 seconds he had remade his sniper rifle. He spoke up while configuring his scope. –''This is an SR98. A standard for the Australian Snipers.''- He then looked into the scope and started to mutter to himself, but it was loud enough for Issei to hear.

''_This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine. Without my rifle, I am nothing. Without me...my rifle is nothing.''_

BANG.

An enemy soldier was thrown backwards as blood spurted from his brain.

''Go get em kid. I'll cover you. Find Margit.'' –He ordered.

Issei smirked and got an running start. He jumped over the sand dune and slid down with one feet extended, the other bent in the knee, like a surfer. Many heads turned his way, but before the closest one could target Issei, he was blown away by a sniper round.

Issei grinned deeper as the adrenaline made his heart pump blood faster and made everything appear slower. The slope became flatter and Issei heard Ddraig.

[Dodge right!]

Issei didn't question, nor did he waver. He rolled to his right and jumped to his feet. The place where he had been just a moment ago was riddled with bullets. He raised his assault rifle and blind-fired in their direction while he ran to cover behind an armored car.

He ejected the magazine and in a single swoop took another one from his armor and clipped it back into place. He let go of the gun for a second, letting it hang in front of him with the help of the sling over his shoulder.

He pulled a grenade from one of his many pouches and let it drop into the sand. As he turned the corner, he saw a group of soldiers who were in a hot pursuit of him..for that second.

They went up in flames and a mix of screams. Issei pulled the bolt of his gun and moved forward, firing with bursts at enemy soldiers. Many of them died or retreated.

The battlefield slowly evened as Issei noticed many of his friendlies, many looking scared from him. Or maybe scared from his coat.

BANG BANG BANG.

Another soldier fell down dead, as he noticed something shine high up in the sky.

That familiar metal object.

_FUCK_.

Issei cursed as his movement froze, understanding he was dead.

A mili-second later a knife flew past his ear, collided with the grenade mid-air and it blew up right then and there.

His vision was blocked by a coat. They were engulfed in sand and fumes. Issei opened his eyes, who closed on instinct and noticed the red hair fluttering in a pony tail.

''You alright kid?'' – Margit asked as she lowered her dirty SS coat, which she used to cover Issei.

He gulped. She had saved him, again. – ''..Yeah.''

Suddenly she pulled Issei in a hug. Her lips brushed Issei's ear for a second and she spoke. –''...I thought about you and only now understood.''- She chuckled, her voice turning soft.

''I didn't betray you..You are my disciple. You are my family. I would never betray you and I would never abandon you...and you are not useless. You are not evil or disgusting, you are strong!'' She stopped speaking a for a second.-'' You and I, we exist on this small rock floating trough space, and this is our target. This is our fate. To never sleep peacefully, to never be relaxed, to shoot first, ask questions second...''

She heard Issei yelp, choking back on tears. She simply sighed with a smile and hugged him tighter. She couldn't imagine what kind of mental pain this great of burden would cause on a boy like him.

''..So don't you worry child.'' – She released Issei, and she brought up her sleeve to wipe his tears. Seeing her disciple cry trully reminded her of who he was - He was a simple child. not a soldier, not a killer. A child who just happens to be in a bad situation.

He looked Margit in her blood-red eyes. She smirked and crossed her arms over under her breasts.

''..What?'' – She asked in an aloof manner, her voice sounded incredibly kind.

''..You saved me, again...I have no idea how I'm gonna repay you.''

She chuckled. –''That's what a teacher does. She protects until her kid is able to stand on his two own feet.''

Issei smiled aloofly and Margit brought out something shiny out of her pocket. She let it hang over her palm. Issei touched it and looked at it.

It was a pair of dog-tags with his information. She brought out hers. Her pair was scratched, but otherwise exactly like the one in her hand.

''See, we have the same ones.'' – She span Issei around and put the ball-chain over his head and then hanged her hands over his shoulders, fiddling with the ball-chain links. Her smile grew wider as she understood just how much wider his shoulders had gotten.

''..And there.''- She said, as she let go of the dog-tag and took her hands off Issei's shoulders.

''FUCKING ASSHOLES, I'M GONNA RIP EM' A NEW ONE!''

Issei and Margit both turned around to see Maria stomping her feet as she walked to them. Her hair fluttered in the wind, and she was wearing a white sundress that almost reached to her ankles. Tied around her waist was an red scarf with the SS initials.

Issei's heart started to beat faster and Margit noticed his palms clutch into fists, but he didn't attack.

''THOSE MOUTH-BREATHERS, I'M GONNA STICK MY FOOT UP THEIR ASS SO FAR THEY ARE GONNA FEEL THE TASTE OF MY FUCKIN' BOOT!''

Behind her was Slade, his rifle hanging around his neck, while he held a pistol to someone's back. Said individuals arms were tied behind his back.

As they arrived near Issei and Margit, Slade winked to Margit. The usual stern look in her eyes returned. Issei snickered.

Maria turned to face them. ''Ya do know I, as the genius I am, wouldn't fuck up this bad, right?''- Maria nodded to Slade, and he pushed the guy he was holding gunpoint. As Issei looked closer, he noticed he was bruised.

He fell to his knees and simply looked at Issei with pleading eyes. Issei's eyes narrowed as he stared back.

''See, this little cock sucker right here, he was in the Marksmen battalion...''- Maria's palm turned into a fist as she knocked him right into the jaw. With a yelp, the guy fell over.

''..but now he is here, his face down in the dirt. Do you know why, Issei-chan?''

Issei scoffed, but answered. –''Because he is a traitor.''

She stepped with her sandal covered feet onto his face. She leaned on her feet in such a way, his face was getting squished harder. She smiled. – ''Exactly. He is a traitor.''

So basically, the guy right in front of them was the reason for this attack.

''Do you know how to deal with traitors, Issei-chan?''

''..Kill them.''

''Yes, yes, good boy.'' – Maria stepped off the traitor and got him back up to his knees. She raised her hand to Slade. Slade brought out his pistol and handed it to Maria. She stepped over the traitor and tread closer to Issei. She raised the pistol in her hand, which she was holding by the barrel, in such a way that the muzzle was pointed her way.

''You do know what is needed to be done, Issei-chan~'' – She said, cutely.

Issei's brows furrowed as he outreached for the gun. His fingers grasped the guns grip and they curled up around it. His index fingers rested on the trigger.

He raised it and noticed how easy it would be to shoot Maria right now.

Maria looked at Issei and her lips curled into a seducing smile, her lips parted slightly as she licked the upper corner of her lips. Her eyes narrowed and she whispered.

''_Do it.''_

Pull. It. Right. Now.

His fingers arched, but he didn't pull the trigger.

He looked Maria right into her eyes and chuckled. He lowered the gun and looked trough the iron sight as he targeted the traitors head. Their eyes met for a moment.

Click.

BANG

The chamber opened as it spit out an empty shell.

The traitor fell over, lifelessly and sprawled over the desert sand. The blood pool couldn't form under him because the blood was sucked into the sand, turning it red.

''..And that's that.'' – Maria nodded. –''Now, the orders are as follows.''

She turned to Margit and smiled. –''Margit-chan, take Issei-chan and Slade, re-arm if you need and move out west. About two and a half klicks in you will find a moderate size village. Burn it to the ground.''

She turned to walk away, as Issei stopped her. –''Where is Kuroka and Gilgamesh?''

''Don't worry, Issei-chan~'' – She smiled back at Issei, who simply frowned. –''Kuroka is in the medical bay, while Gilgamesh is raising havoc to the east.''

She threw her arm in the air –''Remember – no survivors.''

Issei turned to Slade and tried to hand him the pistol back, but he simply responded – ''Keep it kid.''

''Let's go rearm.'' – Margit took lead, and Issei of course, followed.

* * *

**PRESENT.**

Issei simply sat at Margit's grave and looked over the two sisters. At first he noticed the scared, almost frightened expression on Koneko's face, as he did the sorrowful expression on Kuroka.

The two sister spoke. Kuroka spoke of what really happened. The experiments, the power she gained, and the power she used to protect her little sister.

But Koneko had answers to those facts. She told Kuroka about her torture and her getting almost killed. She screamed at Kuroka, telling her she didn't understand the pain she had to go trough.

Issei scoffed, knowing what kind of things Kuroka had to go trough, while Kuroka ruefully smiled at her.

''..And now this. You come back as a terrorist. You and him.''- She pointed at Issei. -''Why?''

Issei gruffed as he got up. ''..About 2 years ago, Kuroka and I began to have serious talks every once in a while. It began with talking about killing. About our job. About life itself. Countless sleepless nights spent talking, looking at the stars...After a while, the subjects became more intimate. I talked about my childhood, while Kuroka talked..well..about you. She told me how you always would stick together, how close as sisters you were. ''

''You don't know anything about Kuro-''

''Oh but I do. I know a lot about her. And I made her a promise. I would reunite her with you.'' – Issei smiled ruefully. –''That was the one wish I couldn't fulfill. Until now, that is.''

Koneko looked at Kuroka with an indifferent look in her eyes. She stepped closer to Kuroka, and hit her in the shoulder. The hit was sloppy, girlish and weak. Kuroka didn't even flinch from it. The mask, that was Koneko had cracked.

''You..you have no idea what I felt when you left me. ..'' – Her other hand formed a fist and dropped down on her other shoulder. Another crack in her mask. –''I was all alone...left to fend for my self...''

Her arms, limp, slid down Kuroka's shoulders. Her hazel eyes met Koneko's. A single tear dripped down from Koneko's cheek.

''You left me to fear myself...to fear my power...to repress it...'' After saying those few words, streams of tears started to drip down Koneko's cheeks as she looked straight into Kuroka's identical hazel eyes. –''..Just don't leave me...again...''

Sobbing noises filled the air as Kuroka tightly embraced Koneko, or rather, Shirone, again. Her eyes as well became wet, as a wide smile broke out on her soft features, and she purred.

Koneko's apathetic mask had broken fully, and she showed her repressed emotions in full glory.

''Never-nyaa.''

Now and forever, Kuroka swore to never leave her alone.

Issei smiled at the way two sisters, engulfed in emotions and the orange sun rays.

He had fulfilled a promise. One of the many he had made. One of the many he still had to fulfill.

Kuroka's eyes met Issei's, and her face formed a soft smile. A smile that meant the world to Issei.

* * *

**PAST/8 MONTHS IN AT ZERO ARMY.**

Issei ran trough the small alleys between worn out houses with bad roofs. The village was mostly civilians. Issei frowned with every civilian he had to kill, but it could be worse. They were all old people.

The young ones, had most likely, evacuated.

A door.

Issei kicked it in and as soon as he did that, he ducked.

A group of what seemed like scattered bullets flew above his head.

_A shotgun_.

Issei raised his HK416 and fired right down the hallway. He heard a scream and he lowered his weapon. He walked trough the hallway and stopped at the sight of an soldier, armed with a shotgun sprawled against a wall, his eyes still open, looking at Issei.

Something crashed into the ground to Issei left side. Issei quickly got into a battle position and looked trough his weapons sight.

Near a counter-top was a women with two children hiding behind her. The children couldn't be older than 4.

She screamed something in a language Issei didn't understand, but Issei still understood what she meant to say.

She pleaded for Issei not to kill them.

_''Remember - no survivors.''_

A creepy smile rose to Issei's face as he spoke. ''Don't worry. The children will be put to sleep peacefully, painlessly.''

The women screamed louder, her cries echoed trough Issei's ears as he pulled the trigger.

BANG BANG BANG

3 bullets and a family is ruined.

''You...are...going..to..carry that..weight...''

Issei turned to the source of the words. The men who Issei previously had shot looked at him with narrow eyes. His words, although messy and with a heavy accent, was spoken english. A language Issei knew. A language Issei had learned.

And the man who couldn't protect his family was judging him.

Issei's eye turned cold.

He pulled out Slade's pistol.

''So be it.''

BANG.

* * *

**Yo. Did you miss me?**

**I know you did.**

**Where else would you get your fix of somewhat good and not-over-the-top angst? **

**The past is out, baby killing is in, and Kuroka and Koneko has somewhat mended their relationship.**

**I skipped over the part everyone knew about~**

**Anyways I'm not so good at emotional stuff like that.**

**Any questions? Any critic? Drop a review.**

**Blueprints out.**

**I ripped a road-sign out of the ground at 3 am while shitfaced and threw it Shizou style.**


End file.
